Corrina Corrina
by Brenda1257
Summary: Manny needs a new housekeeper. Corrina needs a job. The two had no idea that they would fall in love. This story is told from both Manny's and Corrina's point of view as to how their relationship grew and how the two of them fell in love.
1. Chapter 1 Manny's Decision

Corrina was not the type of caregiver that Manny had envisioned for Molly, however as he observed Molly interacting with her after their botched interview, he decided to try her out.

It bothered him immensely that Molly was not talking to anyone. He knew that she was having a hard time dealing with her mother's death. He wasn't much help because he couldn't deal with it too well himself. At least he wouldn't have to worry about Corrina coming on to him like Jonesy did.

Manny sighed. He didn't want to think about another woman. Corrina was a safe bet. She was black and while he did not think she was 'ugly' or anything, there was nothing outstanding about her features. Yes, he liked being safe.

God, he missed his Annie. He hated coming home sometimes. Things weren't going too well at work either. They expected him to be able to just jump back into things, to just get over the emptiness he felt in his heart. How do you get over losing what he lost? They just didn't understand.

He almost lost it when the furniture store delivered the chair and ottoman that Annie had ordered. It took him completely off guard. When they asked for 'Mrs. Singer' he had rattled off the first thing that came to mind. He could not bring himself to say that she was dead. Watching Molly run into the bathroom to look for her mother shocked him as guilt and shame from his white lie overpowered him and he came undone.

He sat on the new furniture she ordered and wept bitterly. He did not know how he was going to survive this. How would he ever recover from this loss? He looked up and saw Corrina watching him with compassion in her eyes. She went and talked to Molly who was sitting in the bathtub with her sunglasses on while he got himself together.

Lately Molly would touch her nose when he would try to talk to her. What was that all about? She had come out of her room and caught him watching the home movies that the three of them had made together. He didn't know what to say to Molly. How could he help her when he couldn't help himself?

He knew that Molly was angry with him but he couldn't understand why. Last night he had tried to get her to talk to no avail. Then she began taking his cigarette from his mouth. He knew she was acting out but he didn't know what to do! Maybe Corrina had some answers.

He waited for Corrina as Molly stubbornly refused to get dressed the next morning. He had to go to work. Molly sat at the piano and began playing her part of the song Annie had taught her. It had gotten on Jonesy's nerves and he wondered if Corrina would be able to take it. When Molly got like this, she would play the tune for hours.

Corrina came in the door and he was relieved. He looked over at Molly.

"We didn't have a very good night last night." he said as Molly plucked away.

"I see" was all Corrina said looking over at her.

"I feel like I should stay, but I have to go." he looked torn.

"Well, it's your house." Corrina replied.

Manny walked out the door, but then turned around and returned.

"You see Mr. Potato Head is here from Trenton."

"Really? _The_ Mr. Potato Head?" Corrina asked.

"Yeah"

"Well you better get your heiny going then." she replied.

Still looking torn, Manny walked out the door.

He could hear Molly plucking away and then to his surprise, he could hear someone join in playing along with her. Corrina! He backed up and looked through the window. He saw Corrina sitting at the piano beside her playing.

He smiled as he listened recognizing the tune now that Corrina was playing along with her. He decided that hiring Corrina was the best decision he had ever made.

******************************************

Manny picked up the stuffed giraffe hoping that Molly would be in a better mood than the one she was in when he left that morning.

He opened the door calling her. "Molly!"

Molly came out of the kitchen carrying a tray.

"Look Daddy, I made you some pinnacles."

Manny was shocked! Molly was actually talking. He didn't know what happened but he quickly picked up his child hugging her. He was a happy man. He looked up to see Corrina smiling from the doorway. She then turned and went back in the kitchen.

He looked at Molly. "Daddy is so happy to be able to talk to you." he said

He put her down and she returned to the kitchen smiling at Corrina.

He looked at Corrina who smiled at him.

"What happened?" he whispered eying Molly.

"She just decided to talk" Corrina responded.

Manny watched Molly out of the corner of his eye as she ran back into her bedroom.

"You're the best decision I've ever made." he said to Corrina smiling squeezing and rubbing her hand. She smiled back at him and he found himself staring at her a moment as he held her hand. A warmth spread over him and he suddenly felt drawn to her. He pulled away as Molly ran back into the kitchen.

Corrina placed two plates on the table and then watched as Molly placed a third on the table also. Corrina removed the plate and Molly replaced it.

"I think someone is inviting you to dinner." Manny said smiling. He was glad. He wanted her to stay. There was something about her that made him feel less lost and lonely.

"Uh, maybe some other time." Corrina protested obviously uncomfortable.

"No, I'd like you to join us too." Manny replied pulling out the chair. He knew that he was being selfish in a way. She probably had to get home to her husband.

Molly quickly pointed out that her husband was gone and he noticed that Corrina looked away. Manny was secretly relieved. She had no husband! Why was he so happy about that? He watched her as he lit her cigarette. He looked at her with longing in his eyes, the desire he felt apparent.

She was nervous and he could tell. It didn't surprise him when she knocked over the pitcher. She jumped up and told them she had to go. She emphasized calling him 'Mr. Singer' even though he had asked her to call him Manny. He knew that she was trying to keep their relationship on a professional level and for some reason he was unhappy with that. He wanted more from her and that surprised him. Manny hated to see her leave.

********************************

Things were not going well at work. The bosses were losing patience with him and he knew it. The jingles were not coming easily to him anymore. He would always talk to Annie about his projects, run them by her and she would tell him what she thought. God, he missed her. It had been over a year since her death and it still seemed like yesterday.

He completely blew the meeting about the Mr. Potato Head jingle. Sid insisted that he get a babysitter and come to a party on Sunday. Manny tried to protest, but Sid was insistent. He called Corrina and offered to pay her double time for Sunday and she agreed.

The party did not go well for him. Sid tried to hook him up with a divorced woman named Jenny. He was in no mood to date. The pain was still severe. He did, however, agree to take her home. She was pretty enough, but something about her turned Manny off. He was not the least bit attracted to her. Perhaps he was still dealing with his grief in such a way that another woman right now was not an option.

He found himself thinking about Corrina. Jenny would be the perfect woman for him, he reasoned. Why is it that he found her voice annoying, her personality grated on his nerves? Why couldn't he be drawn to her as he felt himself being drawn to Corrina?

He gave her a ride home and she introduced him to her two sons. Manny could see that both of them were a handful. He tried to concentrate on Jenny and see her positive attributes. She did have a nice figure and there was a time that seeing a woman walk off switching as she was doing would get a rise out of him. Now he just felt dead inside.

He went home and called Corrina and she told him that she would have her brother in law Frank bring her by to drop Molly off. He was grateful. He needed time to think. What was wrong with him? He thought of Annie and all they had together, the passion between them and the desire. Would he ever feel that way again?

Molly was a bundle of energy when she arrived. She wanted to talk about her mother and that was the last thing he wanted to talk about. Sunday's was the day that he and Annie would spend their time together making love, talking and just enjoying each other. He could never get enough of her and as Molly got older they considered it a delightful challenge to be able to sneak around her to get their lovemaking sessions in.

He wondered if he would ever feel that way again. The fact that he felt nothing in the presence of a beautiful woman depressed him. Maybe he would never have what he had with Annie or anything close to it ever again.

He knew he had handled Molly's questions about her mother badly, but he couldn't bring himself to talk about it because it was just too painful.

Where was this God that Corrina told Molly about? He was irritated because he had asked Corrina not to put that foolishness in Molly's head. Yet Molly seemed happy and peaceful and when she asked him what was wrong with believing in heaven and angels if it didn't make you feel sad anymore, he didn't have an answer for her. He wished that it could be that simple for him.

*******************************************

Jello was demanding a new jingle for their commercial and the task had been dumped in his lap. He could tell Sid was anxious and wanted the 'old Manny' back. What could he say? That Manny was dead.

He was in a foul mood when he came home and he knew it. Corrina was in the kitchen. He needed a cigarette and was irritated that there was none in the cabinet. Must she smoke up all his cigarettes! This was the only thing that ticked him off about her! Well he guess no one was perfect! Corrina had replied that she had just put a carton in there last week, well where were they?

Molly's cries in her sleep caused them both to forget about the cigarettes temporarily as they ran to the bedroom. It hurt to hear Molly say that she hated him even though he knew that she didn't mean it. He appreciated the fact that Corrina took control of the situation and had her channel her anger to the Mr. Potato Head boppers he had brought home. It seemed to work like a charm and Molly calmed down after a few minutes and even began laughing. He looked at Corrina catching her eye. How did she do this? She could handle Molly better than he could!

He didn't want her to leave even though he knew her time was up for the day. Now that he knew that she had no husband, his desire for her company increased.

"Please stay for dinner." he pleaded placing his hand over hers. She looked at him, hesitation in her eyes. "Please" he said again smiling. She returned his smile, averting her eyes as he stared at her. The familiar warmth he felt when he touched her came over him again. She really had a beautiful smile. Why couldn't he feel this way with Jenny?

"Alright, Mr. Singer" she said looking away.

Manny watched her throughout the dinner. She knew her music and she had such passion. She was a college educated black woman who couldn't get a break, but he found no bitterness in her as she joked about it. He listened as she talked poetically about Bill Evans. He looked at Molly who smiled back at him. Molly was wise beyond her years. Could she see the attraction he was beginning to feel? It was confusing to him. He couldn't really be attracted to Corrina, could he? Maybe he just enjoyed her company. After all the candles she had lit gave the kitchen a romantic glow. He listened as she talked about her dream of writing for High Hat Magazine. He didn't care that the dinner was bad. He was enjoying her company and the sound of her voice was soothing to him. He glanced at Molly and saw the adoration in her eyes as she hung on Corrina's every word and he realized that he was beginning to feel the same way.

They sat on the couch and for the first time he felt like he had his family back again. They played along with 'Name That Tune' that was on the television. Her presence totally relaxed him. He was sorry to see the evening come to an end.

"I've got to go." Corrina said looking at Molly. Manny watched as she put Molly in the bed. He kissed Molly on the head and turned to Corrina. "I can call you a cab. I don't want you catching the bus home this late in the evening."

Manny quickly called the cab and Corrina straightened up the kitchen. "The cab should be here within thirty minutes." he said leaning in the doorway watching her. His eyes followed her around the room eying the movement of her hips as she moved. She really did have a nice figure. She turned and caught him watching her and he averted his eyes.

"I appreciate all you are doing here, Corrina" was all he could think of to say. He helped her with the dishes as she straightened up the kitchen. He wondered if she felt what he felt whenever he touched her, the warm feeling that seemed to overtake him. He asked her what she was afraid of and why she didn't want to call him Manny. She looked at him, her expression guarded. She told him that she did not want to become too familiar. _Too familiar?_ he thought. That was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to get closer to her, wanted to know her better. He didn't say it though because he didn't want to scare her.

She finished the dishes and he helped her with her sweater. He inhaled her scent which was slightly intoxicating to him, a mixture of lavender and vanilla. He felt his own arousal and realized that he wasn't so dead after all. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her. He was surprised at the strong attraction he felt and he wanted to spend more time exploring these new feelings.

The cab blew its horn and he opened the door slowly hating to see her leave.

"Goodnight, Mr. Singer" she said avoiding his eyes. He wondered if she was feeling the attraction he felt as he stood close to her. He reached out and rubbed her arm smiling at her. She smiled back shyly and looked away. He knew at that moment that she felt it too.

"Goodnight Corrina." he replied softly. "I really enjoyed your company this evening."

She looked at him a moment before speaking. "I did too, Mr. Singer."

He grabbed her hand. "Please call me Manny, Corrina."

He could feel the electricity flowing between them and it was all he could do not to take her in his arms and kiss her at that moment. Instead he took the money he had for the cab and placed it in her hand squeezing it.

"Alright, Manny." she conceded. "I've got to go."

She quickly turned and rushed to the cab and Manny stood in the doorway and watched until the cab was out of sight.

***********************************


	2. Chapter 2 Corrina's Quest

Corrina hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief. Manny Singer had offered her the job of caring for his daughter.

She was surprised considering how bad the interview went. Maybe things were beginning to turn around for her.

Lord knows she needed a job. Her trifling husband Edward B had left her high and dry, walked out on her and never looked back. He had drained their bank account and she had no money. It had been humiliating for her to call her sister Jevina and tell her that she had less than thirty days to find somewhere to live. She would not have any money to pay the next month's rent on the room that she was staying in.

Jevina being Jevina had quickly took charge of the situation and sent her husband Frank to get her and move her in with them. Of course, things were tight. She shared a room with their daughters. She was just glad that she had some family that could help her out.

She was college educated, a graduate of Fisk University. That didn't matter however, because the only work that seemed available for colored folks was domestic work. She did occasional day work here and there, but she needed something steady. The job of keeping Mr. Singer's daughter was for six days a week with Sunday's off. It was a good job since men were not as particular as women. Plus the daughter would be in school soon and she was sure that as long as there were clean clothes and food cooked, they would find little to complain about.

Jevina came home from the store that she worked at and she gave her the good news.

"That's great, Corrina." she said with the mail in one hand.

"Did I get anything?" Corrina asked

Jevina flipped through the letters and handed one to her. "Corrina, I don't know why you are still trying to get a writing job. You know white folks don't allow such." she said clucking her mouth.

Corrina did not reply, but looked at the letter. "It's from a lawyer." she said sounding surprised. She tore it opened and began reading. Jevina watched as her eyes grew big.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Edward B has filed for divorce." she said folding the letter up. He had been gone for over a year. She was not surprised.

"Hell, he's doing you a favor!" Javina spat out. "That no good bastard left you high and dry! Good riddance."

Corrina did not reply looking sad.

Jevina grabbed her by the shoulders. "You deserve better, Corrina. Don't look back. I know you're hurting baby, but I know that there's some man out there who is going to see you for who you really are and be the type of man you deserve."

Corrina smiled. Her little sister was just like her mama. She even sounded like her mama. "I know, Jevina. I know."

***********************************************************************************************************************

Corrina showed up at the Singer House at 8:00 am. Manny Singer looked tired and lost. Corrina's heart went out to him. There was little food in the house and he told her to use his wife's car and to pick up some breakfast for Molly and do some shopping.

Corrina was determined not to push Molly to talk. Instead she held a conversation with her, not waiting for a response. She told Molly at the restaurant to touch her nose for 'yes' when she asked her a question. It took a few moments of encouraging, but Molly complied. Wow! she thought. She had reached first base already on the first day.

She celebrated her victory by buying them both a pair of sunglasses and sang to Molly all the way home. Molly seemed to enjoy it even though she didn't say a word. Corrina was rewarded, however, with an occasional giggle.

Corrina knew that she wasn't that great of a cook, however, she was determined to throw something together. She hurried back home to try to get it started before Manny came home. It didn't turn out too well, however as Manny had to drink a lot of water to get it down.

She was totally unprepared when the doorbell rang and delivery men came with furniture that Mrs. Singer had ordered, a green leather chair and ottoman.

Manny looked totally lost when they asked to speak to Mrs. Singer and it was a big mistake when he fumbled and said that she was in the bathtub.

Molly hearing her father's lie, immediately jumped up and ran into the bathroom looking for her mother. Manny looked totally shocked when he saw what his fib had done. He ushered the men in and had them put the items in the living room and quickly slammed the door when they left looking at Molly sitting in the bathtub.

Corrina walked to the bathroom looking at Molly sitting in the tub, heartbroken that her mother wasn't there. She then turned and looked at Manny who was sobbing on the new furniture with his head in his hands, unable to deal with what had just happened. Corrina looked from one to the other helplessly. She was unsure how to comfort either of them at that moment.

She closed the bathroom door behind her and sat on the toilet watching Molly.

"Molly, I'm sorry." she said.

"You know your mother isn't really in the bathtub. Your daddy only said that because he couldn't bring himself to say that she is dead. Come on baby, get out of the tub." She reached for her hoping that she would cooperate.

Molly looked at her and took off her sunglasses. Tears were in her eyes as she stood up in the tub and hugged Corrina.

Corrina wiped her face and let her out of the bathroom into her bedroom.

She helped Molly undress into her pajamas and she sat with her on the bed.

"Do you want to be alone for a while, Molly?" she asked.

Molly touched her nose.

Corrina sighed and left the room.

She found Manny still sitting on the new furniture staring into space.

"I-I didn't mean to upset her." he whispered. "I wasn't thinking."

He looked at Corrina and she saw the pain in his eyes.

"She's alright, Mr. Singer."

"She's not alright Corrina, and I may have made things worse." he said.

"You both just need time to deal with your grief." Corrina replied.

She left him and went into the kitchen and began cleaning up. She prayed that things would get better for both Molly and her father.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Corrina tried to cheer Molly up many different ways.

They did the grocery shopping and then she stopped at the drug store to pick up some things to restock the medicine cabinet. There was not even a band aid in there! When they came out of the drugstore, Molly walked over to the pet shop that was next door.

She pointed anxiously to the window and Corrina came over and peered in.

"You want to go in and look around?" Corrina asked and she immediately touched her nose.

They walked in and Molly walked around.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked from behind the counter.

"I don't know yet." Corrina replied "She's looking around."

Molly stopped at the back of the store and pointed nodding. Corrina saw that she was looking at the turtles. "A good choice!" she said to Molly who smiled and nodded.

Manny had left more than enough money for household expenses. All she had to do was to give him the receipts. She allowed Molly to pick out a turtle who the girl behind the counter told them that was named Lois.

"Lois it is then" Corrina said to Molly "Since you're not interested in talking right now."

She quickly made her purchase and they headed home. She wondered what Manny would say about the new member of the family.

She went to the car wash and Molly was delighted. She also showed her the old trick she and Javina used to play by blowing on the stop lights in order for them to change. Molly was amazed and played along with her. It was magic!

Unfortunately all of her efforts while they seemed to bring out laughter in Molly did not get her back to speaking. Corrina decided that she would just take it one day at a time.

*********************************************************************************************************************

After the bathtub incident, Corrina took time and told Molly bible stories. She explained that her mother was in heaven with God and the angels. This seemed to give Molly comfort.

One Saturday as she did the wash and Manny cut the grass, Molly came out of the house with her mother's favorite dress. She spread it on the ground and laid down beside it. Corrina looked at Manny who looked away and continued cutting the grass. He still could not bring himself to talk to Molly about her mother.

Molly stared up at the clear sky and Corrina knew that she was thinking about what she had told her about her mother being in heaven. She attempted to comfort her by telling her that if she looked really hard that she would be able to see her mother waving.

Manny immediately chastised her and told her that he and his wife were atheists and that he didn't want her telling Molly that her mother was somewhere that she wasn't. Corrina was indignant. Didn't this man realize that God was real and that Molly needed something to believe in?

However, she held her tongue from what she really wanted to tell him and told him crisply that she would just continue to tell Molly that her mother was in the bathtub.

Manny looked dejected as she walked off and she immediately regretted getting snippy with him. He was, after all, still grieving too.

When she returned to work on Monday, she found a frantic Manny waiting for her at the door.

Molly was on the piano playing the song her mother taught her. Unfortunately, she only knew a portion and the rest her mother played along with her. She normally did this when she was upset and she had been upset with him the previous night.

Manny was torn on whether to stay or leave. Corrina could see the guilt on his face. She was glad when he finally left and she sat down by Molly and began to play along with her.

Molly smiled realizing that Corrina could play the song that her Mommy taught her. They played it several more times and then she returned to her room satisfied.

Corrina sighed and then decided to continue straightening up the house.

She was shocked when Molly came into her father's bedroom as she was making up the bed and began speaking about her mother. The song on the piano must have bought her out of her shell. She did all she could to convince Molly that her mother was in heaven regardless of what Manny had told her. She explained to the child that her mother's death was not her fault and that there were people here that loved her.

Molly seemed to open up immediately and chatted as if she had never taken that vow of silence. Corrina decided to celebrate by helping her make some cookies for her father. She told Molly it would make him feel better because he was sad and he missed her mother too.

Manny was ecstatic when he came home and found Molly talking. Corrina had never seen him so happy. He looked at her with a grateful smile on his face. He touched her hand and it made her heart jump. His hand was warm as well as his smile.

Corrina looked away from him. God, he was handsome! She had to keep this professional, but the look he was giving her was anything but! Molly kept putting a third plate on the table expecting her to stay for dinner and it was embarrassing. Manny insisted that she stay for dinner. How could she fight both of them? Didn't he know that you didn't invite the help to sit down at the dinner table with you? Apparently not!

She sat down unable to calm her jittery stomach. He kept smiling at her with that handsome smile of his and his puppy dog eyes. She felt herself growing hot. She tried not to focus on him and listened to the music that Manny was playing on the record player. She loved it and realized that they had the same taste in music.

Knocking over the pitcher was unintentional but she was glad to get out of there. Manny's stares were her undoing. He caressed her with his eyes and it made her stomach quiver and she was warm all over. Who was she kidding? He was a white man who was just grateful that she was able to help his daughter. His warm hand was just a touch of gratitude. She was glad to get out into the cool air when she left the house.

********************************************************************************************************************

She was surprised when Manny asked if she could watch Molly on Sunday and offered to pay her double. She told him that she had plans to go to church and that Molly would have to go with her. He surprisingly did not protest.

Molly asked a lot of questions about church and even shook the preacher's hand after service. She loved playing with her nephew Percy and his sisters. She had plans to go to a jazz gig on Sunday afternoon and refused to cancel her plans.

Jevina and her family were going over to Frank's mothers and they agreed to meet up later on that day for lunch. Molly seemed to enjoy the music and Corrina could tell that she had a real appreciation for it.

Corrina was surprised when her sister tried to set her up with Anthony. He came over to their house as they were having lunch. He was a nice guy and all, but she was not the least bit attracted to him. Jevina seemed totally outdone when she showed no interest in him and eyed her suspiciously.

Corrina always knew that her sister was part bulldog and after they had put the children down for their naps, Jevina began grilling her. She thought something was up with her sister and Manny Singer and said as much. True, she had been getting home a little late since Molly began talking, but she had been careful what she told her sister. Jevina reminded her that she had no future with Manny Singer and for her not to let him lead her on or take advantage of her.

"What makes you think I am interested in him?" Corrina said

"Look, I'm your sister. I know you. I listen to the way you talk about him and his daughter. What gives you away is the way you say his name. Plus you've been slipping up and calling him 'Manny' every now and then instead of 'Mr. Singer' Jevina pointed out.

Yep! Her sister was part bulldog or watchdog or whatever kind of dog. She had to be careful. She didn't need her to tell her that it was foolishness to have any romantic notions about Manny Singer. She knew that! He was a white man. She was a colored woman. He was just being nice. She had to get a grip! She told herself that everyday. Why wasn't it working?

"Jevina, I'm just helping them out. That's all" Corrina said trying to sound bored as if he was the last thing on her mind. She didn't fool Jevina one bit.

"Uh-huh" Jevina said unconvinced.

Corrina rolled her eyes. Yes, she would have to be careful around her sister.

When Frank took her to drop Molly off that evening, Manny's sad face had returned. She wanted to talk to him, but thought better of it. He must have been thinking about his wife. She quickly dropped off Molly and said her goodbyes. She felt the watchful eye of Frank on her and she didn't want him to have anything to tell Jevina when they returned back home. She had to be careful. She didn't want Frank to think that she was interested in Manny in any way other than a professional one. She didn't want to give Manny any ideas either. She needed this job. He was just being nice to her. Get yourself together girl. she thought to herself. However, her mind kept going back to the day that Molly first spoke and the way he smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

*******************************************************************************************************************

What a day! Corrina had a hard time getting Molly to go to school. She had a full day of work outside of the Singer household and then she ended up picking up Molly late!

Molly told her that she had a bad day of school and would not go back. Well they would just have to talk about that! She took her home and had her lie down for a nap so that she could begin to fix dinner before Manny came home.

She knew that Manny was in a foul mood as soon as he came in the door, and then he accused her of smoking up all the cigarettes. He was the one who was the chain smoker. She could hardly keep any in the house! Their debate was interrupted as Molly cried out from having a bad dream.

Manny rushed in the bedroom trying to calm Molly down and Corrina followed him. Molly was very angry and took it out on her father. Corrina knew that she had to step in and she led Molly to channel her anger away from her father and direct it to the Mr. Potato Head boppers that were in the room. It worked like a charm and soon Molly was calm.

She headed back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. Manny soon came behind her. "Corrina, I appreciate what you did" he said "You seem to be able to come up with the most unique ideas to help Molly."

Corrina didn't look up. "Thanks. She's a good kid."

Manny walked over to her and she looked up not realizing how close he was standing to her. She could smell the faint scent of his cologne and she could feel his breath on her face. Her stomach jumped at the sound of his voice as he whispered in a low voice. "I want you to stay for dinner. I won't take no for an answer. I am sure Molly wants you to stay too."

Corrina looked at him, his blue eyes dancing. God, he was handsome. He smiled at her and reached up and rubbed her arm. Heat shot through her at his touch and she looked away hoping that he did not notice how nervous he made her. "Alright, Mr. Singer." was all she could say.

"Manny" he replied. "I want you to call me Manny."

She looked at him and he lowered his gaze shyly. He looked back at her again blushing slightly. She felt as if she was frozen on the spot as he continued to smile warmly at her. Did he know what he was doing to her? Why was he being so nice...so familiar. Was he interested in her other than just business? Of course not! Don't be silly. she said to herself. He's just being nice.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Molly coming into the kitchen.

"Corrina is staying for dinner." he announced picking her up and swinging her around.

"Yaaayyy" was Molly's response.

They sat down to dinner after Manny had put on some music. God the man had excellent taste she thought as she listened to Bill Evans. Manny seemed genuinely interested in her aspirations and she was surprised. Most white folks would be like her sister telling her to be level headed. Manny however seemed sad when she pointed out that colored people were only allowed to play the music and not write about it.

"I think you should still continue to follow your dream." he said. "You never know when someone will be willing to give you a chance."

The candlelight was Molly's idea and it made the meal all the more intimate. She glanced at Manny out of the corner of her eye as he inhaled his cigarette.  
He was watching her. "This is really nice, the music...the candles."

"It was Molly's idea" Corrina quickly said trying desperately not to look at him directly.

"Good idea, Molly" he said smiling at his daughter.

Corrina quickly got up and began to clear the table. Manny grabbed her arm.

"We'll do that later." he said "Name that tune is about to come on."

Corrina looked at him surprised. How did he know that she liked that show? He grinned at her as if he read her mind. "Come on, you know you want to." he said teasingly.

She went and sat on the sofa and Molly sat between them. She felt completely at home and relaxed as they chatted and played along with the television. She didn't know what was happening between the three of them, but she liked it. When the show went off, Manny announced that it was time for Molly to go to bed. She protested a moment but Corrina led her into the bedroom and had her in her pajamas in a matter of minutes.

Manny came in and kissed his daughter good night and they shut the door and turned out the light.

"Well it's been a nice evening, Mr. Singer." she said "I'm going to go as soon as I do these dishes."

Manny followed her in the kitchen shortly thereafter and leaned in the doorway watching her. "I promised to help, remember. I've called you a cab. I don't want you catching the bus this late."

She smiled. They were acting like an old married couple or something.

They washed the dishes in silence for a few moments. She washed and Manny dried and put them away.

"Corrina I want to ask you something." Manny said

"Yes, Mr. Singer?" she asked.

He turned and looked at her "I want you to call me Manny. Is that so hard?"  
She swallowed hard and looked away. "I-I just don't want to get too familiar"  
she said. "You are my boss-"

"I don't look at you as just an employee. I want you to call me Manny." he said.

Dare she go there with him? "How do you look at me then?" she asked.

He paused a moment. "You are very special both to me and Molly. I feel drawn to you. Do you feel it too? I like spending time with you. We seem to have so much in common."

She didn't want to answer. She was traveling down new territory here. He put the dish down and grabbed her arm. He reached up and lifted her chin forcing her to look at him. "What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing." she said. Everything, she thought. "I-I've got to go."

He helped her with her sweater and she walked to the front door peeking out at the cab. She turned around and Manny was right up on her. He was all male and him standing so close caused her heart to beat even faster. The faint aroma of his cologne along wth his scent invaded her nostrils. He reached up and touched her face gently and she felt the moisture increase between her thighs.

"Thanks again for everything." he said his voice husky and low.

If Corrina didn't know better she would have thought he sounded like a man who was talking to a woman he desired. That couldn't be...could it? She dared not look in his eyes for an answer. "You're welcome...Manny." she said finally.

The beeping of the cab bought relief to her. She didn't know what was happening here between them, but it scared her.

"Goodnight, Mr. Singer" she said opening the door.

"Manny...call me Manny."

"Alright..Manny" she said "I've got to go. Goodnight."

She rushed out of the house and practically ran to the cab. She looked back and saw that he was still in the doorway watching her.

The cab pulled off and she leaned back on the seat after giving her address to him.

What in the world had she gotten herself into?

************************************************************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3 Manny's Desire

For several weeks Manny came home and found Corrina cooking. Since he now knew that she liked jazz music he would put an album on when he came home and let it play.

He now looked forward to coming home and they would talk about the music and he would tell her about his day and the problems he was having at work. She would listen to him. He liked the fact that she didn't talk too much and was always sympathetic giving her opinion after he was finished.

Manny found himself thinking about her when he was at work and he had stopped kidding himself. He no longer tried to give himself an excuse as to why he rushed home. I wanted to see her and Molly.

Corrina had seemed a little uptight at first, but soon she was laughing and joking with him each evening and he felt that she looked forward to him coming home. They had now settled into an easy routine. Manny would come home, put on music and the three of them would eat together. They would look at a little television and then Molly would be put to bed. Sometimes she would not let him call her a cab and she would catch the bus home. Manny always hated to see her leave.

Jenny had called him several times inviting him and Molly to dinner but he had always put her off. He knew that he was not interested in Jenny. He wanted Corrina. He knew that she was hesitant because of their racial differences, but he didn't care. He was beginning to feel alive once more.

Manny sat at work thinking about Corrina and what had happened the previous night. Not wanting to push her too quickly he walked her to the door and after saying goodnight; he had kissed her on the cheek. Corrina was obviously shocked.

_"Manny, why did you do that?" she asked surprised._

"Because I wanted to." he said.

She inhaled deeply. "Manny I know that things have been rough for you and Molly. She's so much better now and I know you feel some gratitude towards me for it-"

"I didn't kiss you out of gratitude, Corrina" he said patiently.

"Manny-"

"I kissed you because I wanted to. I'm attracted to you Corrina" he confessed.

"Manny, I'm colored-"

"Oh really?" he said mockingly.

"It'll never work. There would be too many problems-" she protested.

"I won't rush you." he said smiling. "Just think about it before you say no."

She stared at him a moment and then turned to go out the door. "Goodnight Manny."

"Goodnight, Corrina" he replied.

Manny now hurried home as soon as he could. He had to do something to let Corrina know that he was serious about courting her and he decided to leave work a couple of hours early. He had a plan.

It was a beautiful evening and he hoped that she hadn't started dinner which is why he left work early in the first place. He came into the house and it was quiet. He heard Molly and Corrina in the bathroom. He quickly told Molly that the two of them would cook dinner for Corrina.

Manny then changed his clothes and set up the grill. He put on Louis Armstrong and listened while he cooked the hotdogs and hamburgers. Corrina told him that 'You go to my Head' was her favorite song. Manny looked up from the grill surprised because it was his favorite also.

They listened to music and talked throughout dinner. Manny hadn't felt this good in a long time. It was dark before he realized it. They had been talking for several hours. After cleaning up, Mannie began working on his jello jingle while Corrina got Molly ready for bed. Time was running out and he had to come up with something soon.

Since Corrina was so in tune to the music, he asked her opinion of his jingle. She sat beside him on the piano bench and and helped him giving her input. They soon finished the jingle and Manny was delighted. His block was gone and Corrina had helped him. He couldn't believe it. He was truly amazed at this woman.

Manny began playing a romantic melody and Corrina joined in. He felt that it was like a courting song. He could express his feelings through the music without actually saying anything. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and played along with him and he knew that she understood what he was doing. It was musical foreplay and he brushed his hands against hers as they played the song together. They glanced at each other and smiled. His heart was beating fast and he wanted to lean over and kiss her, but decided to not push his luck.

He brushed his hands against hers again as they crossed over playing the song. The chemistry between them was obvious. He felt himself grow warm.  
The song ended too soon and he turned to her wanting to take her in his arms, but didn't want to spoil the moment.

"I've got to go." she said smiling shyly.

"I know" Manny said the regret obvious in his voice.

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. He watched her blush from the attention.

She stood up and he watched her as she walked out the door.

**************************************

Manny received another call from Jenny inviting him and Molly to dinner on Sunday. She had taken matters a step further and had also called and invited his parents. He didn't realize that she was so pushy.

He found out that Sid had told his parents about Jenny and this bit of information had sent his mom on a mission to find him another bride. Being with Jenny was the last thing he wanted.

However Manny figured things would be safe with his parents there and maybe if he went this time she would leave him alone for a while.

The dinner was boring beyond belief! Jenny talked too much and those boys of hers were totally out of control. Molly had slipped up and told his mother that he and Corrina had played the piano together. He saw her eyebrow raise and he explained that Corrina was a music major in college and had helped him with a jingle.

He should have known that his mother would drop a hint to Jenny who decided to play 'By the Light of the Silvery Moon' for him to display her talents. Her two sons accompanied her singing as she played.

Manny cut his eye at Molly who tried not to roll her eyes. It took all his strength not to yarn or to burst out laughing. Jenny was so theatrical about everything. He couldn't wait to get out of there.

"Jenny is really a nice girl" his mother stated as he took them home. "You ought to invite her over. Molly's birthday is coming up you know."

"Ma, it's just an intimate family gathering and not a party." he protested. "I don't want to deal with those holy terrors of Jenny's that she calls sons."

His mother looked at him "Mrs. Washington will be there though, right?"

Manny tensed up but tried to sound casual. "Of course. She's working on Saturday. She only gets Sunday's off."

His mother did not say anymore and Manny was glad that she dropped the subject.

*********************

Ava Singer was no fool and she knew her son. Something was up. While it was true that Jenny's sons were a little out of control, she knew Manny well enough to know that he was not the least bit interested in her. If he was interested in Jenny, then he would want to work it out with her sons. Why then was he wasting his time? Was she some sort of a diversion?

All Molly talked about when she visited her grandparents was Corrina, Corrina, Corrina. A few carefully asked questions had revealed that Corrina stayed late almost every night and that Manny was spending most evenings with her. Jenny was never invited over. Ava Singer made up her mind that she would watch things closely at the party. It was well over a year since Annie had died. Manny needed to find himself another wife to help raise his daughter.

Ava left Molly's birthday party totally convinced that something was going on between Manny and Mrs. Washington. She had caught them exchanging glances at each other on several occasions when they thought no one was looking.

Then when Manny had given Molly the hoola hoops, Corrina had taken a cigarette out of her mouth to show Molly how to play with them and Manny had immediately put it in his and lit it. It was an intimate act if she ever saw one. She hoped that they were just friends, but her gut feeling told her that their feelings for each other were deeper than a buddy relationship.

********************************

The Jello presentation was a total success and he had Corrina to thank for it! The boss totally loved it and Sid declared that the old Manny Singer was back in business! Well, he had a new focus and inspiration to thank and he was going to do just that!

He wanted to leave work early but was unable to do so as he was called into the bosses office.

"Manny, I know you've had a hard time lately." Mr. Thompson said as he sat in his office.

"I was worried about you there for a while, but I can see that you're back on track again. I know you met someone at the party, I gather that it is working out" he said smiling.

Manny looked away. "Well, she's just a friend."

"Sure, sure." Mr. Thompson said smiling "Whatever she is, I can see it's helping you. Keep up the good work. I'll be watching you and there may be another major account I'll send you way soon."

Manny stood up. "Thank you, Mr. Thompson."

He left the office only to find Sid lurking in the hallway.

"Well?" he asked looking anxious. "What did the old man say?"

Manny walked back into his office and shut the door. "He's pleased with me. He thinks that meeting Jenny at the party had something to do with it."

Sid looked surprised. "Really? Did she?"

"No, Sid." he exhaled "Look, Jenny is nice and all, but to be honest with you I'm not interested in her. There is someone else."

Sid grinned "Really? Who?"

"That's not important right now. Mr. Thompson says that he may have another account for me soon."

Sid smiled and smacked him on the back. "Well that's great. I knew that the old Manny Singer would be back!"

Manny smiled and did not reply.

He left the office five minutes late and went by the record store on the way home. He decided to buy the Louis Armstrong album for Corrina as a gift of appreciation.

He walked in the house and found it quiet. He knew that they were home because the car was out front. He noticed the broken light for the first time and knew that he had to ask her about that.

He walked in and found them on his bed. Molly was asleep in Corrina's arms and Corrina was sitting up on the bed with her eyes closed. Manny stood there a moment taking in the scene. They looked beautiful together. He felt his heart swell in his chest. He didn't care that she was colored; he knew that she was the perfect woman for him and would be the perfect mother for Molly.

Corrina opened her eyes and he walked over to her. He gave her the album and told her about the good day he had at work. He wanted to show his appreciation by taking them out to dinner.

As they were getting ready, he asked Molly about school and she told a joke about spelling vacuum cleaner. He decided to go to a Chinese restaurant. Perhaps there would me different races there and they would not stick out.

The dinner went well enough and he rolled his eyes as Corrina talked about God. She then excused herself to go to the restroom. He was unprepared for the commotion that followed. Another customer grabbed Corrina thinking that she was a waitress. It angered him to no end and he got a taste of what Corrina's world was like. He jumped to her defense and was promptly called a 'nigger lover'.

Corrina begged him to just leave and he paid the bill and walked out. She asked him to take her home and he wondered if he would ever be able to take her out in public. _So this is what being with her would be like_ he thought to himself as they drove in silence. He did not care. His life was in a turmoil until she became a part of it. He would not give her up!

****************************

Things at work continued to improve over the next several weeks. His creative muse was back and he improved on several more jingles.

Mr. Thompson was very pleased and told him that he was seriously considering turning the Mr. Bromide account over to him. Manny was shocked. This was one of the company's biggest accounts.

He left work a happy man. He mentally gave the credit to his time spent with Corrina. He saw a vendor on the corner selling flowers and picked out some for both Molly and Corrina. He looked forward to spending another wonderful evening with his family.

He smiled as he thought about the fact that he and Corrina were growing even closer. He still had not kissed her properly and he wanted that moment to be special. He had not felt this way since he dated Annie.

He walked into the house and heard Molly say that she didn't want to go or something like that. When he questioned her, she said that she didn't want to return to Jenny's. Well, they would talk about that later! He presented Molly the flowers and then Corrina and told them the good news.

He picked Molly up and swung her around, kissing her. He looked over at Corrina who smiled back at him. He was tempted to pull her to her feet and hug her too, but his thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell.

Jenny was the last person he wanted to see and he silently cursed Sid for calling and telling his mother about his good news. Corrina came out of the kitchen and quickly surmised the situation. Manny could tell that she was pissed. She looked at him and he knew that she was expecting him to dismiss Jenny, however, he was not ready to 'out' their growing relationship just yet. Jenny was pushy and he didn't want a scene played out in front of Molly.

Jenny quickly put Corrina in her place by calling her 'Katrina' and Manny's 'girl'. Corrina's face darkened and he thought that she was about to explode. He knew that she was jealous and it let him know that she was just as attracted to him as he was to her. However, he did not like the situation they now found themselves in. He needed a cigarette. He always did when he was nervous. He wished Jenny would just leave, but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

Corrina walked over and got her coat. He looked from her to Jenny. She was leaving, but he did not want her to go. He didn't know what else to do but to let her leave. He did not miss Corrina's subtle reference to quitting when Jenny said that he should quit smoking. She wasn't going to go anywhere! He watched from the window as she walked down the sidewalk. Mentally he kicked himself for not doing something. Molly looked at him, obviously upset. He sighed. He would have to straighten this out with Corrina later.

He hoped that Corrina would understand and forgive him. He was just going to have to tell Jenny the truth and let her know that he really was not interested in her romantically. This relationship it seemed was going to be more complicated than he first thought.


	4. Chapter 4 Corrina's Secret

Corrina came in the house and found Jevina (the bulldog) waiting for her.

"You're coming in awfully late" she said eying Corrina suspiciously.

"The little girl had a nightmare." Corrina said knowing that she was opening a Pandora's box.

Jevina jumped up reminding her of the games white people played. She didn't need her telling her what was already running through her mind. Was Manny Singer really interested in her as a woman or was he just playing some sort of stupid game leading her on? That question popped in her head over and over again.

She tried to keep her guard up, tried to remain professional but it was getting harder and harder every day. Manny treated her like a woman and not like a maid. He looked at her with those puppy dog eyes like he wanted to eat her up. He was the perfect gentleman, but she could see passion in those eyes and it alarmed her.

She didn't know what to think and Jevina wasn't helping matters by vocalizing some of the same thoughts that were tormenting her. Every fiber of her being told her to run from the situation like her hair was on fire and yet she was drawn to Manny Singer. The way he looked at her made her want to melt and a part of her wished that he would just relieve her of the stress she was feeling and take her in his arms and have his way with her.

Molly was another problem. She had already allowed her to miss a week of school and she hadn't told Manny about it. The child teared up and trembled each time she took her to the school. Every morning was the same thing. She told Molly that today would be the day she would return to school. She would drive up to the school and Molly would fall apart. She ended up giving in and taking her with her to her outside jobs cleaning houses. She knew that she couldn't continue to allow her to miss school, but she couldn't bear to see the child so upset.

Molly was tired and sweaty after they came home from cleaning and Corrina insisted that she take a bath after her. Corrina quickly showered and changed into an extra uniform and then had Molly get in the tub.

She did not know that Manny had come into the house from work until he called out and told Molly that the two of them would cook dinner on the grill for her. Corrina was surprised at his tactics to keep her there and smiled to herself.

She helped Molly out of the tub and had her get dressed. She found Manny in the kitchen placing the hotdogs and hamburgers on the counter.

"Well this is a surprise." she said smiling.

"Let me cook for you for a change." he said. "I'm going to change and I'll be right back. You just relax."

Corrina took the clothes off of the clothesline and carried them in the house. She folded them and put them away. She came to the back door and found Manny over the grill with a large chef's hat on. He was playing Louis Armstrong on the record player.

"That's my favorite song" she said watching him.

"Mine too" he said smiling at her.

Corrina was surprised at how much the two of them had in common. Why did he have to be a white man? Things would be so much easier if he was not.  
Molly had set the table and it was beautiful. She had never seen Manny so happy and relaxed. It was a perfect evening.

They sat down and discussed music as they ate. She didn't know where the time went. Molly got up from the table and began to play with Lois and then she hoola hooped for a while. She watched her father and Corrina.

She wanted Corrina to be her new mother. Her father had called her that earlier and she liked the idea. She knew that he liked Corrina. She saw the way that they looked at each other. If her daddy married Corrina, then they could be a happy family and she would not have to deal with Jenny. She did not like Jenny or her mean sons. No, her daddy must marry Corrina.

Corrina was surprised to realize that it had gotten dark. Where had the time gone? She and Manny had been so engrossed in their conversation that they had lost track of the time.

"We need to go in." she said standing up.

He agreed but seemed somewhat disappointed that their conversation was ending. The desire she saw in his eyes as he watched her made her feel warm. She tried to concentrate on cleaning up from the cookout.

They quickly cleared the picnic table and took the remaining food in the house. Molly was yawning continuously and Corrina got her ready for bed.

She came out and found Manny at the piano working on his jingle. He was having a problem putting it together.

She looked at the picture of his wife and wondered what kind of woman she was. When Manny talked about her, she could still see the pain and love for her in his eyes. Oh to be loved by a man like that.

He asked her about Edward B. What could she say? He was a man that went out for cigarettes and never returned. A man that broke her heart and left her broke.

"Edward B" she said thinking aloud "He was not kind."

Manny patted the piano stool and she sat down beside him.

"Tell me what you think" he said playing the jingle.

Corrina worked with him as he played the jingle again. She was honored that he wanted her help and she found herself giving him suggestions. Before she knew it, the jingle was finished and Manny was ecstatic.

"Corrina!" he said smiling "You did it."

She smiled at him and he squeezed her hand. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and the familiar heat ran through her body.

"You're the best thing that has happened to me in a long time." he confessed looking at her.

"Manny, I don't know what to say, how to feel." she said looking away.

"You say what's on your heart." he said.

He began playing a melody on the piano. "Feelings are often expressed through music when you can't find the words." he said "I'm expressing mine right now. Do you hear what I am trying to say to you? Would you like to join in and express yours?"

Corrina was taken aback. This man was so romantic...so damn sexy! She didn't know how she was going to continue to work here under these conditions without grabbing him and tearing his clothes off. Instead she joined in and played right along with him. He looked at her and smiled and she did the same. His hands brushed against hers as they played and he looked at her again, his desire obvious. She felt the wetness gather between her thighs as he played, his fingers touching hers occasionally. He looked at her every few moments and smiled. Never had she been romanced like this. The song ended much too soon.

"I think I'd better go." she said trying to get herself together.

He surprised her and took her hand and raised it to his lips kissing it.

"I know" he said as she stood up on shaky legs.

Corrina did not want to go, but if she didn't there was no telling what she would do.

****************************************

Corrina was glad to help Manny with Molly's birthday. He told her that it was just an intimate gathering with just his parents.

She was secretly glad and was a little nervous about meeting his parents.

Harry and Ava Singer seemed nice enough and Corrina was glad that they did not treat her as a lowly maid. She could see the suspicion in his mother's eyes as she looked from Manny to her on several occasions. It reminded her of her own sister so she knew that she would have to keep her guard up.

Manny's father did not talk much since his stroke and he moved at a slow pace. He smiled at Corrina and patted her hand several times as she helped him.

The party was wonderful and Molly seemed to thoroughly enjoy herself. She knew however, that it was time for her to go when Molly wanted to go to the car wash as part of her birthday present. The expression that Ava had on her face when Molly asked if Corrina could go too let her know that it was time to make her exit for home.

"I have to go." Corrina said standing. "Molly you enjoy the rest of your birthday."

Molly looked sad and didn't reply. "I will see you later, OK?" Corrina said clearing up the trash. "You all go on. I'll clean up here."

"You sure?" Manny asked and Corrina could see his mother watching.

"Of course, Mr. Singer" she said noting the confused look on his face.

She smiled cutting her eyes to the side and he looked over at his mother and caught on to what she was doing.

"Alright then." he said smiling back at her. "We'll sell you later."

His mother helped Manny carry the rest of the food in the house and Corrina looked up from wiping off the picnic table to see Grandpa Harry beckoning her over to where he was sitting.

She walked over to him and he patted her hand. "Manny has good taste." he said winking at her. She was shocked not knowing what to say.

Before she could reply Ava came out of the house. "Come on Harry, let's go."

Corrina walked back over to the table and continued her cleaning.

She looked up to see Ava watching her. "Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Singer" she said.

Mr. Singer winked again as he stood behind his wife. "Goodbye Mrs. Washington" Manny's mother replied.

*******************************************

Corrina still had not been able to get Molly to return to school and she didn't know what she was going to do about it. She couldn't tell Manny. He would be furious that she had allowed it to go on for a week without letting him know. She would give her one more day and that was it.

The house was particularly messy after a wild party. It took quite a while for the two of them to get it cleaned up. They took the leftovers over to Jevina's and the kids had a time eating them. Corrina knew that their dinner would be ruined, but what the hell? It wasn't everyday that they would get these types of goodies. She told Molly that she was going to go back to school the next day no matter what!

They went home exhausted and decided to take a nap before she started dinner. She didn't know how long the two of them had slept until she opened her eyes and saw Manny standing in the doorway.

He told her that he had a very good day at work and presented her with a present. It was the Louis Armstrong album with their favorite song. He then told her that he was going to take them out for dinner.

Corrina quickly changed and put on her makeup. This felt almost like a date and she was nervous. She almost lost it when Manny asked Molly about school and when she spelled vacuum h-o-o-v-e-r she thought she would faint on the spot. They got through that ordeal by the skin of their teeth!

Manny took them to a nice Chinese restaurant. She noticed people staring at them and glanced at Manny. He did not seem to pay any attention to it or maybe he just didn't care. She smiled to herself.

Things went quickly downhill when she got up to go to the bathroom and another patron took her to be a waitress, grabbing her arm when she ignored his request. Manny was instantly on his feet and she had to stand between the two of them. She begged Manny to let it go but he was mad as hell.

They quickly left the restaurant after he paid the bill.

"He had no right grabbing you like that!" Manny snapped.

"Manny it's OK, I'm used to it." she said quietly

"Well I'm not!" he said "I don't care what people think. I heard them call me a nigger lover. Well if that's what I am because I want to be with you, then so be it!"

Corrina glanced at Molly who was listening intently.

"Maybe we should drop this for now." she said glancing at her.

Manny took a puff from his cigarette and didn't reply.

He took her home and they rode the rest of the way in silence. If they were going to be in a relationship, Manny would have to learn quickly that this was the way of the world. Black and white were not supposed to be together in public.

She quickly walked into the house and found Jevina waiting for her on the couch. Being the bulldog that she was she quickly jumped on her when she found out that Manny had bought her the album. She didn't need another mother and told her so. She knew that Jevina was not being mean, she was just worried and concerned that she would be was glad that she could divert the conversation when she found a letter for her from High Hat Magazine.

Jevina took the letter hoping that this one would be different, but she doubted it. She hated to see the disappointment on Corrina's face again.  
Jevina read it to Corrina and it was another rejection letter. Even though Jevina with all her mouth tried to get Corrina to give up this dream, she was instantly grieved upon reading the letter to Corrina. She hated to see her sister hurt and she didn't want anything but the best for her. Why wouldn't she talk to Anthony? He was a safe bet and he liked Corrina. Why did she have an infatuation with that white man and she knew that nothing good could come out of it? No matter how much Corrina protested, Jevina knew instinctively that Corrina was attracted to that man. She prayed that he would not take advantage of her sister.

******************************

Corrina still couldn't get Molly back to school and since she had no houses to clean that day she did all of her housework and then took Molly over to her house to play with her nieces.

She had agreed to take them to choir rehearsal that day and Molly wanted to go along also. She smiled as Molly sang with the choir 'This little light of mine.' Regardless of what Manny thought, this child was already beginning to believe in God. She fit right in with the rest of the children and even asked to speak to the Reverend.

When they got back to the house, she saw the mail in the mailbox and saw a letter from the school. She opened it and read it and saw that the school was questioning Molly's absences. She read the letter to Molly and told he that she had to go back or they both would get in trouble.

Their conversation was interrupted by Manny coming into the kitchen.

"Where don't you want to go?" he asked catching the end of their conversation.

"Back to Jenny's" Molly responded looking at Corrina and then to him.

"Well we won't talk about that now." Manny said smiling.

Manny told them that he was going to get the Mr. Bromide account. He presented both Corrina and Molly with flowers. Corrina was surprised and the doorbell rang before she could reply.

She was curious to hear a woman's voice coming from the door and she got up and stood in the doorway holding the flowers that Manny gave her.  
She saw a young woman hugging Manny holding a bottle of champagne. _Who was this?_ she wondered. She looked at Molly who walked over to her. She did not look happy.

"Oh this must be your girl." the woman said spying Corrina.

Corrina waited for Manny to set the woman straight but instead he introduced them to each other. Corrina did not like the woman's condescending attitude. She felt the anger rise up as the woman looked at her and quickly gave an order for her to get them an ice bucket and two glasses. The woman was smiling at Manny as if there was something between them.

Corrina looked at Manny again waiting for some type of explanation, but he came over and took the bottle from Jenny and went into the kitchen. Jenny looked at the flowers Corrina was holding and made a comment. Corrina knew that she wanted her to tell her if Manny had given them to her and she refused to answer the woman or even acknowledge her.

Manny looked nervous and began looking for his cigarettes. Corrina was furious that he would just let this woman come in and take over. Well she certainly knew where she stood with him now! All that talk after the incident at the restaurant about wanting to be with her must have been a lie! How could she be such a fool? She thought about what Jevina had told her and she fought to keep her dignity. She would not let this woman see how she was affected by her being here. She walked to the chair and put on her jacket. She was not going to stay here another minute! Let him enjoy his evening with his precious Jenny. She could have her portion of the dinner she had prepared for the three of them.!

Manny looked at her pleading and she ignored him and walked out the door without looking back. She would not be made a fool of. Tomorrow she was going to give Mr. Singer a piece of her mind as well as one weeks notice!


	5. Chapter 5 Manny's Confession

Manny watched as Jenny took the food out of the oven. This evening was not turning out the way he had planned. Molly looked miserable and Jenny chatted continuously.

They sat down and he hardly tasted the food. He wished that she would just shut up.

"You don't seem too happy, Manny" Jenny said giving her brightest smile

"I'm fine" he replied his voice calm. He turned his attention back to his food.

"May I be excused, Daddy" Molly said her eyes throwing daggers at Jenny.

"Sure." Manny replied.

"Well then" Jenny said jumping up. "Let's get on with that toast to Mr. Bromide I spoke about earlier."

"It's not official yet." Manny replied.

"Oh I know you're going to get it" she said her voice still chipper.

Manny didn't reply and watched Molly walk into her bedroom and close the door.

He needed a cigarette. He got up and began clearing the table.

"Let me help you." Jenny said showing her pearly whites.

It took all of his effort not to roll his eyes. He wished that she would just leave. He thought about Corrina and wondered if she was still angry.

They retired to the living room and Jenny put on her most seductive pose. He thought she looked ridiculous and wished that she would just be herself. He listened as she talked about herself, her education, her upbringing. He supposed that she was trying to impress him with her pedigree, but all it did was bore him to no end.

He looked at her and wondered if she ever got tired of talking. Corrina did not talk nonstop and she always seemed to think before she spoke which made him concentrate on what she was saying all the more. Jenny just talked and after a while any normal person would tune her out.

"I have to go check on Molly." he said finally needing a break from her chatter. "I need to make sure she's in her pajamas"

"I'll come with you." she volunteered.

"No, no that's alright you stay here." Manny said leaving the room.

He found Molly sulking on the bed.

"Has she left yet?" she asked.

"No honey, not yet." Manny replied.

"Why did she have to come over here? I wanted Corrina to stay!" she snapped.

"Molly, Jenny is my company. You will behave. Now get ready for bed" Manny said firmly.

He returned to the living room and sat next to Jenny. She began talking about her marriage still trying to sound seductive.

The phone began to ring and he found out that it was Molly playing on the phone. He really couldn't be mad with her. It was a pleasant distraction from Jenny. He never thought he would be in a position where he would have to resist a woman's persistent advances.

He tried not to laugh when Molly came out of the room wearing her mother's favorite dress and offered Jenny some cigarettes. He made her go back to bed and told her not to come back out of her bedroom that night.

He returned to the living room and sat down.

"I'm sorry Jenny" he said "Molly is just not used to me having someone over."

"Of course" Jenny replied "However Manny you must be firm with her. She has to learn that she cannot be the only woman in your life."

Manny did not reply but lit a cigarette that he took from the pack he confiscated from Molly.

"I wish you wouldn't smoke" she said fanning her hand in front of her face.

He stared at her a moment and put the cigarette out.

"Look Jenny, it's been a long day. I appreciate you coming over and all, but I think I'll call it a night."

Jenny looked surprised. "Well alright Manny." she said standing. He walked her to the door and he knew that she expected him to kiss her. He quickly gave her a peck on the cheek as he opened the door. He saw the disappointment and confusion on her face and looked away.

"Thanks again, Jenny" he said.

"Manny" she said turning around and leaning on the doorway. "Annie's gone. Your life goes on. I know it's hard to love again, but you must...for Molly's sake. She needs a mother."

Manny looked at her. "I appreciate your frankness, Jenny. I'll give it some thought."

She smiled and he was glad to close the door behind her.

**********************************

Manny looked at the clock and wondered if Corrina was going to show up. It was 8:15 and she normally was there by 8 o'clock. When she did not arrive by 8:30 he called her house. Her brother-in-law answered the phone and told him that she had left for work her normal time.

Manny hung up the phone relieved. Molly was still in bed. He had to be at work by nine and he stood on the front steps and waited. Of all days for her to be late! He needed to talk to her and clear the air.

He was relieved to see her walking towards the house from the bus stop. He approached her tentatively. "Hi"

"The bus driver was twenty minutes late." she said walking towards the house.

He tried to talk to her, but she ignored him and walked into the house and shut the door.

"Whether you like it or not, I employ you." he said to her.

She came back out of the house and he knew that she was still pissed about Jenny. She told him that she was giving him one week's notice. He knew that she was jealous and he wanted to explain.

Manny apologized for what happened with Jenny and that he wanted her to stay. He knew that she was still angry with him even though she accepted his apology. She then put her 'professional business only' guard up. He knew that she really wasn't going to quit, and he doubted if their relationship would be 'business only'. He smiled at her despite himself.  
He agreed to all her terms. Whatever! As long as she wasn't leaving.

He looked at his watch and it was almost nine. He told her that he would be home around five and began trying to put on his suit jacket. Corrina stepped off the step and helped him straightening his coat. He didn't realize that they gave each other a goodbye kiss until he had taken a few steps. Well what the hell? There was no use denying his feelings for her any longer.

*************************************************

Manny returned home at five and found Corrina in the kitchen.

"Where's Molly?" he asked.

"Out back playing with Lois." Corrina said not looking up.

Manny was glad that he had the opportunity to talk to her.

"Corrina, sit down for a moment." he said.

She did not respond but did as he requested. He pulled his chair around and took her hands in his.

"I know you are upset with me about last night."

"Forget it, Manny." she said "I understand. You don't want anyone to know that you're interested in a colored woman."

Manny winced. "That's not it. Last night I didn't want to start something in front of Molly. Jenny is not the most docile person and I knew that she wouldn't leave without some sort of outburst."

Corrina laughed "You're probably right."

Manny looked at her rubbing his thumbs across her knuckles. "I'm not ashamed of being with you. I want us to be together. It just feels right. We'll take it slow. I won't rush you. I just want you to know that I don't want Jenny. She means nothing to me."

Corrina felt as if her heart was going to explode out of her chest.

"Perhaps we should keep it low key for a while." she admitted "I know that I'm not ready to tell my family, so I can't be mad with you for feeling the same way. It's going to be hard enough convincing them, so we need to get used to each other and convince ourselves that this can work first."

Manny bought her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "You're a very wise woman."

"I know." she said smiling.

*********************************************

Manny gave Corrina part of Saturday off since his mother called him and told him that she needed some help around the house.

His mother was concerned about Molly spending so much time with Corrina. He ignored her fears and told her that Corrina was the best thing to happen to Molly. He was surprised however, when she told him that his nosy neighbor Mrs. Murphy had called her and told her that he was kissing Corrina on his front steps.

He did not want to listen to what Mrs. Murphy thought. He could tell his mother was worried and she said as much letting him know that society would never accept the two of them being together.

"Listen to me Manfred." she said "A fish and a bird can fall in love, but where will the build their nest?"

Were he and Corrina all that different? He didn't think so.

"Ma, I'm a grown man. I will be with whoever I chose to be with." he said

"Manny, what is wrong with Jenny?" she said pleading "She is a beautiful woman."

"I don't love her" he said simply "I don't want her, ma. Don't you understand?"

His mother looked at him sadly "And what about Mrs. Washington?"

"I'm not going to lie to you. I'm falling in love with her." he confessed. "I know what you are saying, but I can't help how I feel."

His mother shook her head. "You should think about Molly."

He grabbed his mother by the shoulders. "Ma, I am thinking about Molly! Molly was a mess. She wasn't talking. Look at her! Corrina has done so much for her...and for me. I can't let her go. I won't!"

"Alright, Manny." his mother said patting his shoulder. "I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into."

*******************************

Manny had a very productive week at work and decided to leave early on Friday. He bought Molly a kite and they went outside to try it out.

Corrina was standing next to him and he couldn't resist putting his arms around her. Mrs. Murphy began cutting her hedges loudly and he looked back and found her giving him a disapproving glare. He immediately removed his hands from around Corrina and she looked back seeking Mrs. Murphy.

_Well that old bat wasn't going to control his life!_ Manny thought and put his arm back around his woman. Corrina then put her arm around him also. It felt good. To hell with what people thought! Molly seemed pleased also.

The kite got away from Molly and they chased it to the back yard. Manny was surprised to find a large number of cigarettes in the sandbox! He looked around and saw Molly run into the house. He was going to get to the bottom of this. Upon entering her bedroom he saw Lois surrounded by a large number of cigarettes that Molly had hidden in her dollhouse.

All this time he thought that Corrina was smoking up all his stash and it was Molly who was hiding them. He was surprised when he found out from her that she did it because she thought that they would die. Finally he was able to talk about Annie without a lump in his throat. Healing for him had truly begun.

He really was upset when the furniture truck pulled up with the pink sofa Annie had ordered. It was even funny to him when they couldn't get it into the house. The doors would have to be removed and the men were coming back (for a nominal fee) tomorrow to help get it in the house.  
In the meanwhile Manny had them sit it in the backyard.

After putting Molly to bed that evening, Manny put on Louis Armstrong and invited Corrina to sit with him on the new sofa. When their favorite song began to play he asked her to dance. He loved the way she felt in his arms. The smell of lavender and vanilla invaded his senses as he held her close.

Manny could feel himself becoming aroused as he held her in his arms. He pulled back a little looking at her. She looked up and he bent down and kissed her lips for the first time. He could feel the heat between them. The softness and sweetness of her lips was better than he could have possibly imagined and he pulled her closer.

"Manny" she whispered. "Look at the window"

He then saw Molly grinning at them.

"I've got to go." Corrina said breathing hard.

Manny kissed her on the cheek "I don't want you to go."

He pulled her closer making his desire for her apparent. "I haven't felt this way in so long, Corrina."

"Me either" she said.

He kissed her lips again and then felt her pull away.

"Alright." he said "I'll call you a cab."

Manny walked towards the house with his arm around her waist.

"The day is coming Corrina," he said seriously "When I won't allow you to leave me. The day is coming when I will possess all of you and you will possess all of me."

She looked at him surprised at his confession.

"I look forward to that day." she said smiling back at him.

*********************************


	6. Chapter 6 Corrina's Choice

Corrina was hopping mad when she got on the bus leaving the Singer house. Why didn't Manny say something? Why didn't he ask that woman to leave! He was ashamed to admit that he was attracted to her! Then again, maybe he was stringing her along wanting a back alley relationship with her while he paraded his "Jenny" on his arm for his peers.

Jevina was right. White folks would make you feel that you were a part of their family just to use you. Even as she thought it though, she knew it wasn't true. She could read Manny like a book and she knew that he wanted her.

She got off the bus and walked into the house. Jevina seemed surprised to see her.

"My, Corrina you're home early." she said "We haven't even had dinner yet."

Corrina didn't respond but looked under the kitchen counter and retrieved the vase that she knew was there.

"I suppose he gave you those flowers." Jevina said eying her.

Corrina did not reply but put the flowers in the vase and added water.

Jevina could tell that her sister was not in a good mood and dropped the subject. She guessed that Corrina and Mr. Singer must have had some sort of disagreement. Good! Now was the time to make her move.

"Anthony called." Jevina said casually. "He wants to come by this evening. I told him that I didn't know how long you'd be working. I have to call him back."

"Tell him to come over around seven" Corrina replied walking off into the bedroom.

Jevina smiled. Maybe things would work out with Anthony after all.

***************************

Corrina knew it was a mistake inviting Anthony over the minute they sat down on the couch. She was glad that the dog jumped on the sofa and sat between them. Why wasn't her heart racing? Where was the heat she felt when she was around Manny? Why couldn't she feel that way about Anthony. Life would be a whole lot simpler if she was attracted to him.

The more Anthony talked, the more irritated she got. She was glad to hear the phone ring.  
It was Molly who was trying to talk about Jenny being over there with her father. That was the last thing she needed to hear. She could not get Molly off the phone once she heard Anthony's voice in the background.

Corrina gave up and laid the phone down as Molly sang. It beat sitting on the sofa listening to Anthony talk.

*******************************

Corrina got off the bus to the Singer's house almost forty five minutes late. She saw Manny standing outside waiting for her. She did not want to talk to him.

She walked by him and heard him say that he wanted to talk to her, but she ignored him. It angered her to no end when he stated that he employed her? Was that all she was to him?

She turned around and came back outside.

"Oh yes you did!" she exclaimed

She told him that she was giving him her notice and made a point of calling him Mr. Singer instead of Manny. He wanted to be her boss, then he'd be her boss and nothing else! Manny began explaining that Jenny was just a friend and that he really wanted her to stay. She stared at him a moment trying not to be taken in by his puppy dog eyes. If he wanted her there, then why didn't he say so and send Jenny away!

She wasn't going to let him off that easily. She then reminded him that this was her job and that she expected only to be paid for her time. She wanted him to understand that since he could not acknowledge their relationship other than a working one, that would be what she would give him. He smiled at her and she felt her heart jump. Who did she think she was fooling? He could see right through her, damn him! If only he wasn't so cute and sexy. If only she didn't want him. If only he wasn't looking at her with that silly grin on his face!

He began putting his suit jacket on and without thinking she began helping him. She found herself fussing over him, the smell of his cologne invading her nostrils. She pulled him by his lapels closer to her as she straightened his collar. She did not even realize that they had given each other a goodbye kiss until after it was all over. All she could think of as she went into the house was : _Who are you fooling, Corrina. You're already in way over your head._

**********************************

That evening Manny came home and sat her down. Molly was outside in the back yard playing with Lois.

She didn't want to love this man, but he already was too far gone. He was holding her hands in his rubbing his thumb across her knuckles sending pleasant shocks through her stomach. He was looking at her with his eyes full of longing and desire. Just looking at him made her hot. She had to remain in control. He took her hands and bought them to his lips. His lips were soft and inviting on her knuckles. She wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips. She felt herself grow even warmer.

She didn't know how much longer she could hold out. He was, of course, still being a perfect gentleman. She wasn't having such nice thoughts about him. She wondered what he looked like with no clothes on, how he would feel inside of her.

She was glad when Molly came in from the outside. She jumped up and began setting the table for dinner.

*************************

Corrina was pleasantly surprised to see Manny home early. He came with a kite in tow for Molly.

They went outside and before long the kite was high in the sky. Manny put his arms around her shoulders.

The noise behind them drew her attention and she noticed that Manny looked back and removed his arm. She looked around and saw the disapproving stare of the neighbor, Mrs. Murphy.

Manny then put his arm back around her as it to make a statement that he didn't care what anyone thought. She smiled to herself and put her arm around him also. It felt good to acknowledge their relationship to the whole world.

She was surprised when another furniture truck pulled up with a pink sofa. She watched Manny remembering his reaction when the chair and ottoman was delivered. He seemed to take it much better and even joked about it.

The sofa had to be put temporarily in the backyard until the movers could come back and remove the door in order to get it in the house.

They enjoyed the rest of the evening and after Molly was put to bed, Manny invited her to come out and sit on the new sofa with him. He played Duke Ellington on the record player and when their favorite song came on he asked her to dance.

Her heart skipped a beat as he pulled her close into his arms. She could smell his cologne...and him. She could feel him grow hard against her and she blushed to herself. He wanted her. She wanted him too even though her arousal was not as obvious. He pulled back a little and she looked up at him. He bought his lips to hers in a kiss. Heat ran throughout her body and the dampness between her thighs increased with the kiss. His arousal became more pronounced, increasing hers.

She glanced over and saw Molly staring at them from the window and she bought it to Manny's attention. He looked at the window and she told him that she had to go. She knew that she had better leave before she did more than she planned on doing.

He pulled her in his arms again kissing her. "I haven't felt this way in a long time, Corrina" he confessed.

She had to admit that she felt the same way. She longed to take her hand and touch him, but she knew that would be both of their undoing. They separated and walked to the house.

When they reached the door he told her that the day was coming that she would possess all of him and he would possess all of her. She hoped that he meant what he said.

*************************************


	7. Chapter 7 Manny's Declaration

Manny could not believe what he had just heard. Mrs. Rogers, Molly's teacher had called and wanted to know how much longer Molly would be out of school.

Manny was shocked that she had not been to school for three whole weeks! Manny was furious! Why would she do such a thing? Why would she not tell him?

He went to Mr. Thompson and told him that he had a family emergency and had to leave.

Manny tried not to speed as he pulled up to the house. The car was gone and he knew that they weren't there. Where could they be?

He decided to go by Corrina's house and was relieved to see the car parked there.

He banged on the door calling Corrina's name. She opened the door surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"Where is Molly?" he demanded

"She's in the back room. What's the matter?"

"How dare you keep her out of school and not tell me!" Manny spat walking to the back of the house.

"There's an explanation!" Corrina said following him.

"There is no explanation!" he snapped "Molly!" he called opening the door.

The children were playing dress up and Molly was surprised to see her father.

He quickly scooped her up and headed for the front door.

"She wasn't ready to go back!" Corrina said following him.

"How dare you lie to me, Corrina" he yelled "You are not her mother!"

His words slapped Corrina in the face and she stopped in her tracks stunned.

He turned from the doorway. "You stay away. You're fired Corrina" he said and walked out the door.

He placed a screaming Molly in the car and pulled off.

He tried talking to Molly but she keep blowing air through her mouth as they sat at the stop light and refused to talk to him.

He bought her in the house and sat her on the bed.

"Molly you have to talk to me. Tell me what happened."

Molly folded her arms.

"It was my fault. Corrina tried to make me go to school, but I wouldn't go."

"Go on" Manny said.

He was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

He answered it and it was his mother on the other end. He would have to talk to her later. He had to get to the bottom of this situation.

"Ma this isn't a good time right now, let me call you back later."

"Manny, it's your father. We are at the hospital. I had to call an ambulance. He's had a major heart attack."

"What?" Manny said shocked "Oh no."

"Yes, Manny they don't think that he's going to make it much longer. Can you get here soon."

"Yes ma." he said "I'll call Jenny and ask if she can watch Molly for me."

Manny called Jenny and took Molly over to her house. He rushed to the hospital and found his mother sitting alone.

"Manny I am so glad you're here." she said tears in her eyes.

The doctor shook his head when he approached them. "You may go in to see him, but he's not responding. I don't think he will last much longer."

Manny put his arm around his mother and walked into the room. His father looked so frail and weak.

It was three days before his father passed away. Manny could not think straight. He was overcome with grief. Jenny had taken over, even forcing Molly to go to school. He was just numb and let her have her way. He was trying to be strong for his mother and it took all his strength just to hold himself together.

On the day of the funeral he kept Molly out of school. She was barely talking to him. He had tried to explain to her that Grandpa Harry had died and she insisted that he must be in heaven with her mother.

She then grew angry when he told her that there was no heaven and promptly stopped talking to him altogether. He didn't know what he was going to do. A letter arrived from the school stating that Molly refused to participate in any of her classroom activities. Mrs. Rogers stated that she just stared out in space and did not respond in any way to her and refused to do any class work.

Mrs. Rogers had sent her to the principal's office who suggested in the letter that Manny take Molly for counseling.

Manny hired Al to take Corrina's place. He had already interviewed him from his earlier search and just called and offered him the job. Jenny was now bossing him around on his first day working for him and Manny felt a little sorry for him.

He watched Jenny as she talked to all of his family and friends almost as if she were the lady of the house. She told Al to make more coffee and to dump all the ashtrays. He raised an eyebrow as she gave her son Howard a piece of cake and asked him to take it over to his mother calling her 'Grandma'.

Manny got up and went into the kitchen looking for Molly. He found her sitting outside with her hoola hoops playing with Lois. He looked at the refrigerator and found a drawing she made of him, Corrina and herself holding hands and smiling. Molly considered them to be a family. He had to admit that he missed Corrina and wished that she was the one trying to comfort him instead of Jenny.

He walked out the back door and sat down watching her play with Lois.

"Molly, I need you to talk to me. Tell me what is wrong." he said.

"I miss Corrina" she said simply.

Manny sighed. He missed her too, especially watching Jenny's heavy handed ways of doing things.

Molly got up and hugged him. "Daddy, don't be mad at Corrina. It was all my fault."

"It wasn't your fault, Molly." he said "Corrina is a grown up. I was just upset that she didn't tell me that you were not going to school. I am your father. I should have been told."

"Don't you love her, Daddy?" she asked "I saw you kissing her and you never kiss Jenny. Don't you want her to come back?"

Manny pulled her close and breathed in her hair. "Yes, I do."

He looked at Molly. "I do miss her, Molly. I will go and talk to her, but she may not want to talk to me."

Molly grinned. "I know what to do. I will talk to God cuz Corrina always talks to God and God will tell her to listen to you."

Manny didn't argue her point and went back into the house. People were beginning to leave and he walked them out of the house. Jenny lingered by his side.

Jenny volunteered to stay and make dinner and put Molly to bed, but he wanted her to leave. He appreciated all she had done to help him, but he did not want to lead her on. He was in love with Corrina. He saw her holding the vase that Corrina had broken on her interview.

"What are you doing with that?" he said looking at the vase.

"Oh, I was going to get it restored. I bet I can get all these cracks removed." she said

Manny didn't want her to do that. When he looked at the vase, it reminded him of his first meeting with Corrina. The cracks were a result of her gluing the vase back together again.

"I like the cracks" Manny said reaching for it.

"No you don't" Jenny responded pulling it back.

"I do...I like them a lot" he said

"Manny you-"

Why should he have to explain anything to her? It was his damn vase!

Why was she so goddamned pushy?

He took the vase and smashed it on the ground.

Recovering from her shock, Jenny said "You're just upset."

She held back a bitter retort. "Perhaps you need a little time"

She gathered her sons and left. Manny felt a little guilty and thanked her for her help. He was sorry if he hurt her feelings, but he just wanted her to leave.

He returned to the house and sat down beside his mother.

"Ma," he said taking her hands in his. "I know you like Jenny-"

"I know you don't love her Manfred" his mother said interrupting him. "Seeing her today, I think I now know why. She will not make you happy. In fact I think you would be miserable with her."

"Ma, I'm going to try to win Corrina back. I need you to stay here will Molly. Will you be alright?"

"Of course, Manny. You go." she said patting his hand "Follow your heart."

Manny kissed her on the cheek and walked out.

He pulled up to Corrina's house and was apprehensive. He saw her nieces and nephew playing outside and they ran into house when they spotted him. He couldn't blame them recalling how angry he'd been the last time he was here.

Corrina met him at the door.

"Hi," Manny said "I should have called. My father died...and it gets you thinking about the people that you love...things you done wish you hadn't done..."

"Corrina, your supper's getting cold" Jevina said interrupting him.

Corrina's expression did not change her face impassive.

Manny's heart dropped.

"I'm really sorry about your father." she said her voice even "I liked him a lot." She then began closing the door.

"Corrina" he said hoping that she would not just shut him out of her life

"I'm sorry. I don't want our last words I said to you to be-"

"That's alright." she said interrupting him and then shutting the door in his face.

Manny was consumed with an overwhelming sense of loss. She was not going to come back to him. She was not going to forgive him. He thought about what Molly had said...that she would be talking to God and asking God to talk to Corrina for him. He felt the tears come. He could not go home and tell Molly he had failed.

He walked off the porch and looked up to the sky. Where was this God if he was real? Would he listen to his desperate plea?

"I'm not very good at this" he said the tears threatening to fall. "Can you please help me out here? Just this once?" He wiped his eyes trying to hold it all together.

"Manny"

It was Corrina! She surprised him making him jump.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked looking at him.

Manny laughed unable to believe how quickly God had acted on his behalf.

"Uh, what's his name" he said looking up.

"Oh, your new friend." Corrina replied smiling.

"I made this for Molly." she said handing him the notebook she had given Molly hoping that it would entice her to return to school.

Manny looked at the notebook with Molly's name on it, her teachers name and grade. He remembered what Molly had said about Corrina trying to convince her to return to school.

"Would you like to give it to her yourself?" he asked.

"I might." she replied. "But I want to make one thing clear."

"OK"

"Really clear so that there's no mistake"

"OK"

"I quit!" Corrina said smiling."OK?"

"OK" Manny said laughing.

He knew then that she meant that she would only come back into his life as his woman and he could no longer see her under the pretense of being his employee. He was happy to oblige.

"You'll be happy to know that I've hired someone else. I think you'd like him." Manny said.

"Did you check his references?" Corrina asked.

"Yeah." Manny said laughing, happy at the turn of events.

"Good, because you're no picnic." Corrina replied.

Manny looked at her for a moment searching her face and was happy to see the love he once found there. He took her in his arms holding her as if he'd never let her go. Corrina tried to pull away, but he wasn't ready to release her. he began showering her with kisses.

"Manny" she protested "I live in this neighborhood."

He kissed her again. She grabbed his hand. "Come inside. Come on"

She led him into the house and he saw her family sitting at the table eating their dinner. They all stopped eating and turned looking at the two of them.

"This is Manny." Corrina said smiling.

They stared at her stunned that she was holding Manny's hand and they both were smiling at them.

Manny broke the silence by reaching out to Corrina's brother-in-law.

" Hello everybody....Manny Singer" he said offering him his hand.

Jevnina stared at the two of them a moment and then looked at Percy.

"Percy get your jaw off the table and pull up a chair." she said. She then shook her head at Corrina. She wondered how their relationship would work out.

Manny sat in the chair that Percy gave him. Corrina sat down at the table.

Jevina got up and fixed Manny a plate.

"Thank you." he said smiling.

They made small talk, asking Manny about his job and about Molly. Corrina told them about the passing of his father and Jevina gave his condolences. She then quickly excused the children from the table and sent them back outside.

"So" she said sitting back down.

"Are you hiring Corrina back?"

"No" Manny said. "She quit. She let me know that before we came in."

"I see." Jevina said looking at Frank.

"So what are you offering my sister?" Jevina said sharply "A hidden affair with the two of you sneaking around?"

"You know me better than that Jevina." Corrina said.

"I love her." Manny said simply reaching over for Corrina's hand. "I want to marry her if she'd have me."

"Oh good Lord!" Jevina said. "Do you know what you're saying?"

"I know there are some ignorant people-"

"You don't know the half! You could lose everything! You'll have to move. No self respecting white man will want you in that neighborhood of yours. Your daughter will be teased-"

"Jevina! That's enough!" Frank said "I am sure that Manny has thought about all of that."

"Jevina, we're not going to rush into marriage. We'll take it slow." Corrina said.

Manny looked surprised. "I don't want to wait too long." he said smiling.

Jevina looked at the two of them and shook her head.

"Well I'm happy for you. Manny I'm glad that you love my sister enough to do this, but you should go into this marriage with your eyes wide open."

Manny looked at Jevina "Nothing could be worse than the life I had before Corrina became a part of it." he said sincerely.

Jevina had no response to his declaration and held her peace.

*************************************************

Manny led Corrina to the car. "Let's take your car." he said "We'll come back later for mine."

"My car?" Corrina asked surprised.

"Yes, Mrs. Singer this will be your car." he said opening the door for her.

"I like the sound of that." she said smiling.

"Corrina" he said pulling off "I don't want a long engagement. We have to face this together. If we have to move, so be it. I just know that you are the woman for me."

He pulled up in front of the house and saw Molly and his mother in the front stoop. Molly ran to the car.

"Corrina! I missed you." she said jumping in.

"I missed you too." Corrina said.

They got out of the car and Corrina walked up to Mrs. Singer with Manny close behind.

"Welcome home, daughter." she said to her.

Corrina was surprised. "Mrs. Singer-"

Mrs. Singer waved her hand "Just make my Manfred happy." she said.

Then she leaned over and whispered something in Corrina's ear.

"Yes ma'am" she replied smiling.

"What was that all about?" Manny asked obviously curious.

"Oh just a little girl talk" Corrina said walking into the house.

Manny shook his head and grinned. The first hurdle in their relationship had been overcome.


	8. Chapter 8 Corrina's Redemption

The day started out great. Manny was very attentive giving her seductive looks before she pushed him out of the door to go to work. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll be home by five." he said.

There were no houses to clean that day and Corrina attempted again to get Molly up for school.

"I don't want to go yet." Molly protested.

"Molly you know this can't continue." Corrina reasoned "If your father finds out, I'll be in big trouble. You have to go back to school."

"I'll go next week!" Molly promised. "There's no use going back to school on a Thursday. It's better to start fresh on Monday."

Corrina knew that she was just stalling, but gave in anyway.

They cleaned up around the house and then they went to her house to meet the kids when they got out of school.

She knew that Molly wanted to play with Lizzie, Mavis and Percy. She had plans for them to play dress up while she straightened up the house.

The banging on the door took her totally by surprise and she was shocked to hear Manny's voice. He stormed into the house demanding to know where Molly was.

The day of reckoning had arrived when he snapped at her for keeping Molly out of school. She knew she was busted and tried to explain. Manny wouldn't hear any of it and it shocked her when he yelled at her and reminded her that she was not Molly's mother.

She knew that! But oh how his words hurt hitting her square in the face. Then he turned at the door.

"Stay away. You're fired, Corrina."

How could he do this? How could he just dismiss her after all she had done for Molly. She loved the child. Didn't he know that. Tears threatened to fall but she refused to cry.

She heard Molly screaming her name as he put her in the car and pulled off.

Corrina sat down, her legs weak. He was just upset. Surely he would call and they would work this out.

However, Manny did not call that day or the next. He had truly written her off. She told Jevina and Frank that she had lost her job, but that she would continue to do day work until she found something else.

Thankfully Jeniva did not question her. The pain on Corrina's face was obvious. Manny had written her off. Everything he had told her must have been a lie. He didn't care about her. He probably went running to Jenny. The thought tore at her insides. She knew that she was in love with him, but now it was over. Why hadn't she guarded her heart more carefully?

She tried not to mope around the house, but she couldn't help it. Thoughts of Manny and Jenny being together invaded her dreams. She wondered how Molly was doing.

By the forth day she had resigned herself to the fact that she would never see Molly or Manny again. She had to go on with her life. She looked up as the kids ran into the house.

"He's back!" Lizzie said breathing hard.

"Who's back?" Corrina said walking to the door. She was shocked to see Manny coming up the walkway. What did he want? She vowed that she wouldn't listen to him.

"Hi" he said. He looked terrible, his eyes sad. It looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"I should have called. My father died...it gets you to thinking about the people you love...the things you've said, what you shouldn't have said...."

Corrina looked at him willing herself not to give in. Was he saying that he loved her?

"Corrina, your supper's getting cold" Jevina said interrupting her thoughts.

"Corrina, I'm sorry. I don't want the last words to you to be-"

"That's alright." she said interrupting him. She shut the door before he could see how he was affecting her.

She glanced over at the binder she had made for Molly and decided to give it to him before her pulled off.

She was surprised when she opened the door and found him looking up at the sky apparently talking to God.

She walked up on him, surprising him.

She knew that he came there for her and it shocked her that he was crying at her rejection.

She still loved him and wanted him, but she would no longer be with him under the pretense of being his maid. She wanted more and wanted him to understand that.

She told him that she quit and she saw the relief come over his face. He looked at her, his eyes full of love. He was ready to let the world know that she was the one he wanted to be with and it made her happy. He took her in his arms in broad daylight showering kisses on her. This is what she thought she wanted, but the neighbors! They would see his emotional display and start talking.

"Manny I live in this neighborhood." she said pulling away and grabbing his hand. "Come inside!"

He happily followed her and she introduced him to her family. Jevina looked at her surprised and invited him to have dinner with them. Jevina noticed that his gaze hardly strayed from Corrina. She held her peace until after the kids had finished eating and then told them to go outside to play.

"So are you hiring Corrina back" Jevina asked looking directly at Manny.

His face flushed red as he glanced back at Corrina.

"I know you are concerned about my intentions towards your sister." he said to Jevina. "No, I'm not hiring her back. She let me know outside that she would not return as my maid."

Jevina's voice was hard. "So what are you offering my sister…a hidden affair in a back alley somewhere with the two of you sneaking around?"

She knew she was being blunt, but this was her sister he was talking about!

Corrina gasped. Jevina had no tact about some things. "You know I'd never do that Jevina." she said.

Manny reached for Corrina's hand smiling. "I want to marry your sister if she'd have me" he said looking from Frank to Jevina.

"Oh Good Lord!" Jevina quipped "Do you even know what you are saying? Marriage? White men do not marry colored women and live an easy life!"

Manny drew up as if he had been slapped. "I know there are some ignorant people out there-"

"You don't know the half" Jevina argued "You could lose your job and everything you've worked for. Your white neighbors won't stand for you to stay in that neighborhood. Your daughter will suffer and be teased-"

"That's enough, Jevina" Frank said interrupting her. "I am sure that Manny has considered all these things. "

"Jevina, we're not rushing into marriage." Corrina said "We'll take it slow"

"I don't want to wait too long" Manny replied.

Jevina looked at the two of them and shook her head.

"Well I am happy for the both of you, but Manny I believe that you should go into this marriage expecting the worse with both of your eyes wide open."

"Nothing could be worse than the life I've lived after my wife died." he responded. "Since Corrina has been in my life, I feel alive again. Nothing could be worse than my life before Corrina became a part of it."

Jevina raised an eyebrow at his declaration and did not respond.

*****************************

Corrina rode to Manny's house not believing what had just happened. He had declared his love for her to her whole family. She looked over at him and he smiled back at her.

"Now that we've informed your family, now I'm taking you to my mom." he said.

"What about Jenny" she said hating to ask.

"I will have a talk with her as well as Sid and Shirl. Don't worry about it." he said pulling up in front his house.

Molly was sitting on the stoop with her grandmother and she ran to the car when she saw them pull up

"Corrina!" she squealed in delight. Corrina hugged her close.

They got out of the car and Corrina met Mrs. Singer on the walkway.

"Welcome home daughter" Mrs. Singer said smiling. Corrina was surprised at her greeting and looked up at Manny.

Corrina was shocked. "Mrs. Singer-"

Mrs. Singer waved her hand in front of her face ."Just make my Manfred happy." she said

Mrs. Singer beckoned her to bend down so that she could whisper in her ear.

"Give me some more grandbabies." she said smiling.

"Yes ma'am" Corrina replied trying not to laugh.

Manny looked at her "What was that all about?"

"Oh just girl talk." she replied entering the house and not looking back.


	9. Chapter 9 Manny's Temptation

**A/N It's been a while, but I've decided to pick this story back up. Hope you will enjoy it. Feedback is always welcome!**

It had been a busy day for Manny. First the funeral and then Jenny with her heavy handed ways. The only bright spot was the fact that Corrina had taken him back. Things were going to be just fine.

The dinner with her family had gone better than he would have thought possible. They were skeptical at first, but he knew that they could tell that he sincerely cared about Corrina. Percy had already informed them that he was going to come over and play with Manny so that he could get used to being around black people.

Manny had to laugh at that. He knew that he would enjoy being Percy's uncle. Molly already felt like she was a part of their family. There was no adjustment for her, no awkwardness. It was like the pieces of the puzzle were fitting together nicely.

He looked out back and saw Molly playing with the hula hoops she got for her birthday. She was singing to herself as the hula hoop rotated around her waist. She had gotten so much better at it since her birthday much had happened since that day. His father was gone...which was still painful and hard to accept. His mother was now all alone and he knew that as an only child, he had to check on her more than he had been. It would be better all the way around if she would sell the house and just move in with them, but he doubted if she would go along with that idea.

He closed his eyes. Soon, it would all be better. The loneliness, the cold bed at night...soon he would be whole again. He smiled to himself. He realized the night that he kissed her on the sofa that he was already in love with her. At first he was somewhat embarrassed at his arousal when he kissed her. Then again, his feelings had been dead so long that he was glad just to be able to feel again. Now he didn't care if she knew he wanted her. He just hoped that she wanted him just as badly.

Manny went into the bedroom and took off his suit and put on a pair of bermuda shorts and a printed shirt. He lay back on the bed a moment and stared at the ceiling. He would have to confront Jenny and he knew that it would not be pretty. Still, he felt that he deserved to be happy and Corrina made him happy. He wondered what Sid would say. Would he still want to be his friend? He and Sid had never talked about such things as interracial relationships. He knew that his friend would be shocked. He wondered if Sid would still be his friend or just back away from the controversy.

Even if Corrina had never entered the picture, he knew that he would never be happy with Jenny. First of all, Molly didn't like her and he didn't want to have a woman in his home that made his daughter uncomfortable. Those boys of hers would be a handful and he knew that there would be continuous clashes with Molly. No, Jenny was not what he wanted, and he knew what it wanted...Corrina!

He had asked Corrina take his mother home so that he could talk privately to Molly and he got himself together and came out of the bedroom and found Molly playing with Lois. Now that Corrina had returned, she was no longer moping around. He looked up and saw that the sun was setting. Pretty soon it would be dark.

"Molly, I need to talk to you" he said sitting down beside her on the picnic bench outside.

"I'm glad Corrina is back" Molly replied putting Lois down.

"That's what I want to talk to you about." Manny said. "Corrina is back Molly. But she's not going to be our maid anymore."

Molly looked puzzled for a moment and then broke out in a huge grin. "Are you going to marry Corrina?"

Manny laughed. "How did you know that?"

"I asked Grandpa to make you marry Corrina and now he's in heaven so he must have told God." she reasoned.

"Well yes, I'm going to marry Corrina, but you can't tell anybody just yet" Manny whispered. "It's not official until I get a ring."

Molly squealed in glee. "Alright daddy. I'm good at keeping secrets!"

She jumped up from the picnic table and quickly picked up the hula hoop. He watched her a few minutes and then went back into the house. Corrina should be returning soon.

"Molly, you need to come on in the house now." he said

"Just a few more minutes, please!" she begged.

Manny laughed. "Alright. Just a few more minutes. "

She picked up Lois and went back into the yard with Manny watching from the doorway. "We're a family again Lois" she said to the turtle. "But we've got to keep it a secret!"

Manny walked back in the kitchen glad to see Molly so happy. He wasn't so sure how Sid and the others would react and then there was Jenny. He sighed and lit a cigarette. She would present a problem for sure.

He remembered the response they received in the restaurant. Jeneva was right. It was not going to be easy for them. Hell, the last year hadn't been easy for him either. It had almost been a year and a half since his wife had died and Corrina came into their lives. He smashed the butt in the ashtray. There was also a chance that he could lose his job, though he doubted it. They were more concerned about making a buck than race relations.

Manny looked up as Corrina walked into the front door. When he saw her, he had no regrets. It just felt right. He walked into the living room to greet her.

"Where's Molly?" she asked smiling walking over to him.

"Out back." Manny sat down on the sofa obviously exhausted.

"Why don't you relax." Corrina replied. "I'll fix you a glass of lemonade."

Manny grabbed her arm and pulled her down with him on the sofa kissing her.

"I know how you can help me to relax" he teased. Now that their relationship was official, he had no problem expressing his feelings towards her.

"Really?" Corrina whispered. "You'd better tell me rather than show me since Molly is standing in the doorway watching.

Manny peeked around her and saw Molly grinning.

"Time for bed, Molly" Manny said.

"Daddy when are you and Corrina getting married?" she asked walking over to them with Lois in her hands.

"We have to talk about that" Manny replied. "Right now though, you have to get ready for bed."

"I'll get that lemonade together while you take care of Molly" Corrina said getting up and heading for the kitchen.

Manny led Molly into the bedroom and helped her undress. He knew that he would have to read her a story which he did. Later, he walked out of her room leaving Molly satisfied because he read to her and found Corrina sitting on the sofa. She smiled at him and then stood up.

"Manny I'm going to go. I can catch the bus and bring your car back tomorrow." she stated reaching for her purse. He quickly grabbed her arm pulling her to him.

"You can stay in the spare room" Manny whispered hopefully. "Then we can have breakfast together in the morning."

Before she could reply, he pulled her to him kissing her. He knew that he should behave himself, but he couldn't seem to maintain control. Now that she had agreed to marry him, a part of him did not want her to leave.

"Manny…." Corrina moaned trying not to respond to his urgent kisses. "I can't stay in the spare room…you and I both know that if I do, I'll end up in your bed for sure."

Manny looked at her. "What's wrong with that? We are both consenting adults. However if you want to wait, I'll honor your wishes."

He looked at her and then let her go. He didn't want to push. Maybe she didn't want him as badly as he wanted her. He ran his hand through his hair and exhaled and watched as she walked across the room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so pushy." He said as he walked over to her. "I'm just glad to have you back. I've missed you. I realize that women's needs and desires are not as strong as men's are. Forgive me."

"Where did you get that from?" Corrina replied laughing. "I beg to differ. Women get horny too. Ours is just not as obvious as yours can get." His eyes followed hers to his obvious erection.

Manny looked at her, his eyes roamed over her seductively. He wasn't embarrassed that he wanted her, and he made no attempt to hide his arousal.

"Are you horny now Corrina?" His voice was low and husky walking over to her. "I'm dying to find out."

She returned his smile. "Maybe"

He walked over to the record player putting on Louis Armstrong. He then walked back over to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Dance with me" he said. "Dance with me like you did before."

He pulled her close and started moving to the music, the sounds of Louis enhancing his desire for her all the more. She was soft and warm. He knew she could feel his erection pressing against her and he didn't care. He just hoped that Molly was asleep. He kissed her neck, his mouth traveling to her earlobe. He heard her breath catch.

"Are you feeling like I'm feeling?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, I am" she replied. "However for Molly's sake, I think we should wait until we're married."

His mouth sought hers in a searing kiss. Manny knew that she was right, but didn't know if he could wait. After all, it had been almost a year and a half and he hadn't felt this alive in a long time. He ran his hand over her hips and felt her shudder in his arms.

"I see I'm going to have to take a cold shower tonight" he said chuckling.

The song ended and he sat down on the sofa pulling her in his lap and closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes and looked at her hungrily. "You're quite a temptation, Mrs. Washington. You had better marry me quick before I lose it completely."

"You're pretty tempting yourself" Corinna replied pulling away from him. "We need to have a plan. We have to get a license. Lucky for us, we can get married here in California. I want my minister to marry us, but most likely since you are not a Christian, he will require counseling."

"This God thing is all new to me Corrina. Are you saying that I have to join church in order to marry you? Maybe we should just go to the Justice of the Peace." Manny said lighting a cigarette.

"It is something we have to think about, Manny" she replied sighing. "But that's the least of our problems. I am sure both of us will have to deal with family members and friends who won't approve. Then there's Molly. We have to decide where we'll live. All of that. This is a pretty big step we're taking."

"Don't you want to live here?" he questioned. "Do you want another house?"

"Manny this is a white neighborhood. They won't like it and may ask us to leave. " Corrina took his hand in hers. "Molly will be affected. She may be teased. We need to find a less hostile environment if possible."

Manny stood up. "Well then, we'll just move in a more diverse neighborhood. There are several of those to chose from...mostly oriental and white, but some colored people live there too. We'll have to just start looking."

He put out the cigarette and pulled her in his arms. "It will work, Corrina. We'll make it work."

She kissed him. "Whatever you say Manny."


	10. Chapter 10 Corrina's Passion

**Corrina's Passion**

Corrina felt like she was dreaming. Manny had turned up on her doorstep, declared his love to her and to her family. He had asked her to marry him right in front of her family. All of this had happened all in one afternoon. It was just hard to take it all in. Somehow it just didn't seem real. She wondered if she was going to wake up and find out that she had been dreaming.

His mother appeared to have resigned herself to the fact that Manny had chosen a black woman to fall in love with. Corrina was taken aback that Ava Singer didn't seem the least bit surprised when he showed up with her. It was as if she already knew. How could that be?

Manny told her that he wanted to talk to Molly and asked her to take his mother home. Ava was quiet as they walked to the car. Corrina felt that Manny's mother was still dealing with the loss of her husband and wondered how she could help. She would suggest to Manny that maybe his mother shouldn't live alone.

She pulled out into the traffic trying to think of what to say to comfort Ava who was staring out the window. Suddenly she turned around and focused on Corrina.

"You know Manfred is all I have left" Ava said. "Manfred and Molly. His father has a brother who has a couple of kids, but all of my family is gone."

Corrina looked over at her. "We'll be here for you. Just let us know what you need."

"It is a great sacrifice my Manfred is making being with you. You know some people will not accept it." Ava replied. "They may try to cause some trouble. It reminds me of the old days."

"The old days?" Corrina asked looking at her.

"Yes, we weren't always accepted either you know. In some places, we're still not. It is unfortunate, but it is the real world. Many people despise Jewish people. I tried to shield my son from all that negativity. We raised him to treat everyone the same." She clasped her hands in her lap.

Corrina laughed. "Now I have two strikes against me, right. I'm a black woman marrying a Jewish man."

Ava smiled. "I do not think that Manfred considers himself to be Jewish. He stopped going to temple as soon as he was old enough to make his own choices…but your heritage is your heritage! I've told him this quite often."

Corrina pulled in front of her house. "How did he become an atheist?"

Ava sighed and picked up her purse.

"His wife Annie…her parents were killed when she was young. She told me after they were married that no just God would allow such a thing. So if there was a god, which she seriously doubted, he wasn't worth serving. She was very bitter about that. She had quite an influence over my son. He loved her so much that he'd do anything for her. I didn't expect my Manfred to get over her as quickly as he did. I expected him to mourn for a long time which is why I encouraged him to date Jenny. I felt that Molly needed a mother."

"I will do all I can to be a good mother for Molly" Corrina replied.

"I'm not worried about that" Ava said.

Corrina came around and helped her out of the car.

"He didn't get over his wife that easily." Corrina replied. "He was really torn up about it. Molly was in shock."

"He looks at you now the way he used to look at her" Ava said as they walked into the house. " I knew that the two of you were falling in love at Molly's party. Your body language...the way he undressed you with his eyes...I saw it all."

Corinna was shocked.

"Do not be so naive!" Ava said shaking her head. "I'm an old woman, but I'm not stupid. I know what I saw...and then we were talking and when you decided to show Molly how to use those hoops you took the cigarette out of your mouth and he immediately put it in his. He didn't even think about it. I could see it in my son's eyes...that fire. I knew he wanted you then. I don't think he realizes what he's up against. You will have to help him to understand the new world he's walking into. I realize now that he never looked at Jenny the way he looks at you. "

They walked into the house and Ava put down her purse. "It seems so empty now without my Harry" she said sadly.

"You should have stayed at the house with Manny and Molly" Corrina replied. "You don't need to be alone right now."

"I want to be alone. I need to think" she said walking into the kitchen. "I need to be in familiar surroundings. Besides, my nephew Harvey is coming to stay for a few weeks."

"Harvey?" Corrina asked surprised.

"Yes, he is my Harry's brother's son. He lives in South Carolina and was unable to come to the funeral so he will be here in a few days. I have not seen him in several years. He's bringing his mother with him."

"Well, that's great" Corrina replied.

She chatted with Ava a few more minutes and then left to return to Manny's.

She walked into the house and found him standing in the doorway between the living room and kitchen. He looked so lost. Her heart swelled with emotion. She still couldn't believe that this handsome sexy man wanted her.

"Where's Molly" she asked unable to ignore the feelings he invoked as his eyes roamed hungrily over her.

"Out back" he replied smiling. He sat on the sofa and laid his head back. She knew that he was exhausted from everything that had happened.

"Ill get some lemonade" she suggested walking past him.

She was unprepared for his quick reflexes as he grabbed her and pulled her down on his lap. He kissed her, his hands rubbing her back sending pleasant shocks throughout her body. She didn't know how much more of this she would be able to take. The room was suddenly hot as his hand roamed up and down her leg.

"I know how you can help me to relax" he whispered. The look he gave her was unmistakable and she longed to give him just what he wanted. She looked up and saw Molly standing in the doorway grinning.

"Really?" she teased "You'd better tell me rather than show me since Molly is standing in the doorway watching."

Manny quickly looked around and saw Molly. "Time for bed, Molly" he said.

Corrina got off of his lap. She had to watch herself around Molly. She glanced at Manny who had conveniently crossed his legs. She hoped that he could stand up. She offered to make some lemonade and gave Molly a small glass before returning to the living room.

Good. He was standing now.

He then led Molly to her room to help her get ready for bed. Corrina quickly downed a glass herself. She was hot all over and not due to the weather.

She went into the bathroom and quickly washed her face. She was going to be Mrs. Corrina Singer. Wow. Ava was right about one thing. Manny would have to adjust to the fact that he would be rejected for marrying a black woman. Could their marriage survive? She hoped so. They definitely had to go in with both eyes wide open.

She sat on the sofa and lit a cigarette. Molly had made both of them promise to cut back on their smoking. She was convinced that the "Surgery General" was right and that they would die if they didn't stop.

Corrina looked up to see Manny come out of Molly's room and shut the door behind him.

She stood up and faced him.

"Manny, I'm going to go. I'll take the bus and I'll bring back your car tomorrow." She said. Her answer apparently was not acceptable as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

His body was as hot as hers and the electricity between the two of them was somewhat overpowering to her. He no longer tried to hide his desire for her which only increased her desire for him. She knew without a doubt if she stayed that she would end up in his bed and told him as much.

"What's wrong with that" Manny said. "We're both consenting adults."

She thought of Jeneva and then Molly. No, staying would be a really bad idea. She did not want to have to explain their behavior to her sister or to his daughter. They had to keep a level head.

Manny let her go and she saw him withdraw for a moment. She was surprised that he would think that she didn't want him like he wanted her. He just didn't know. Her underwear was close to disintegrating.

He walked across the room and put on Louis Armstrong's "You Go to My Head." Dancing with Manny Singer was torturous foreplay. He smelled so good, his hands roaming along her back to lightly brushing his hands over her behind. She could hardly think straight. The room felt hot and his kisses had her head spinning.

"Are you feeling like I'm feeling" Manny whispered in a sexy husky voice that made her wetter still.

"Yeah." she answered. She heard herself telling him that they should wait until they get married while all the while she was contemplating ripping his clothes off and enjoying what she was felt pressing against her belly.

He responded by kissing her and his hands grabbed her bottom pulling her into the hardness of his erection. She couldn't help herself. She ran her hands over it and squeezed. Oh god! He was more than sufficient. Damn! Where did that lie start that white men didn't have it going on down there. Manny most definitely had all she could handle.

"I see I'm going to have to take a cold shower tonight" he replied groaning. He sat on the sofa as the song had ended and closed his eyes.

"You're quite a temptation Mrs. Washington" he said.

She could hardly think straight. They had to think about something else besides sex…like plans for their marriage. She found herself rambling on trying not to concentrate on the bulge in his pants that was beckoning to her. She talked on about the minister and about finding another house while her eyes kept returning to his groin. A little voice was telling her to take it out so that she could see all he had to offer. Bad idea! She knew if she crossed that line, she would not be leaving there that night!

She hardly heard all he was telling her and her responses to his questions were automatic. He was watching her curiously as she stood before him. She didn't trust herself to sit back down on the sofa. Her hand was not in a behaving mode. He was not as hard as he was when he held her, but she could still make out the package from where she was standing.

"Whatever you say Manny" she replied trying to hide her obvious lust for him.

He stared at her a moment. "What's on your mind, Corrina? You're distracted. Are you getting cold feet already?"

"I'm anything but cold right now, Manny Singer" she said looking away. She shuffled on her feet. She needed to get out of the house before something happened.

He stood up, pulling her to him giving her a quick kiss. "So tell me the truth…what were you thinking about? What's on your mind?"

"You" she replied. Well it wasn't exactly a lie. She was thinking of him...a very special part of him.

She ran her hands across the front of his pants and he immediately jumped to full attention again. Manny groaned. "No fair. That's twice you've done that, Corrina. I'll have to retaliate."

He ran his hand up her inner thigh and brushed his fingers over her center. He pulled her closer and groaned in her ear. His fingers were teasing her now, brushing lightly back and forth sending shocks of pleasure through her. She didn't know how much more she could take. She felt that her knees were about to buckle.

"I want you Corrina…I know now you want me too. You're so wet…so ready. I could slip into you easily standing right here. Just say yes." His voice was desperate and full of longing. She wanted nothing more than to give him what he wanted. She thought of Jeneva and she thought of Molly. She tried to think of anything that would help her stand her ground, but only a moan escaped her lips.

His fingers now slipped in the side of her underwear bringing skin to skin contact and she was turning into a puddle of goo right there on the spot.

"Manny…" she groaned. She could not make the word stop come out of her mouth. His fingers were working delicious magic on her and it had been so long since she had a man…so long since she felt the type of heat that he was generating. Her traitorous thighs parted on their own giving him better access which he took full advantage of.

"You like this?" he whispered his voice heavy with desire. He pulled her down on the sofa onto his lap and she was lost. The position he had her in gave him perfect access and he was taking full advantage of it. His whole hand was now in her underwear and he pushed his fingers inside her and she became undone as her orgasm spiraled out of control.

He removed his fingers from her underwear sucking them and then kissing her. Corrina had never seen a man do that before. It took her totally by surprise and made her hot.

"You owe me" he snickered as she got up trying to get herself together. She looked back at him finding him still hard.

"I'm not even going to ask you what you want" she replied picking up her purse. "I'd better go. I'll see you in the morning. I apologize for leaving you so...uh...unsatisfied."

He put his magic fingers back in his mouth, licking them which had her mesmerized. It took all of her willpower to look away.

"Don't worry about me" he whispered still licking her from his fingers. "I'll work something out."

There was no doubt in her mind what he planned to do once she was gone.

He walked to the door with her. "Take the car. It's too late to catch the bus. I'll ride back with you to get the other one tomorrow. Breakfast at nine?"

"I'll be here by 8 to prepare it" she said as he kissed her goodnight.

"Good night Manny"

He watched her as she walked to the car. "Goodnight, Corrina"

Corrina got in the car and quickly drove off wondering what other surprises Manny Singer had in store for her.


	11. Chapter 11 Manny's Confrontation

**Manny's Confrontation**

Manny watched as Corrina pulled off in the car and slowly shut the door. He looked in on Molly and she was sound asleep.

He brought his hand to his nose and inhaled which made his member twitch. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. It wasn't just the anticipation of making love to Corrina that had him so aroused, it was just good to feel alive once again. It had been so long since he had felt this way.

Annie had been his soul mate, his equal when it came to sex. He had always heard that women really didn't like sex and that many of them just tolerated it. He had to admit that he had a tremendous and diverse appetite when it came to sexual expression. He didn't desire but one woman, but he wanted to be totally open and free with that one woman. He didn't think himself to be so different from other men, but he liked to experiment. He needed a woman with an open mind. Annie had been willing to try most anything within reason. She had been a virgin and he had waited as she wanted, but they had talked often about sex and he had asked her feelings about it before he proposed. She was a blank slate with no preconceived notions. Her mind hadn't really been poisoned as some women's had been he had come across. She just felt that sex was something that should occur only in marriage.

He had to be patient. They did a lot of talking and she felt that he was her husband and it was her duty to do whatever he requested within reason. He didn't want her like that and told her so. He needed a woman who enjoyed sex and not just did it out of duty. He explained to her that turning her on, knowing that she desired and wanted him made him want her all the more. His patience was quickly rewarded after the first few times they made love. He smiled as he remembered the book from France that had arrived after they had been married for several months that Annie had ordered. She read it and several times and introduced him to new positions she wanted to try. When Molly arrived, things slowed down a bit but she still was the aggressor many times and that pleased him tremendously.

On the other hand, he knew that Corrina had been married before. He just didn't know what she expected from him, what she liked and didn't like. He did not miss the surprise on her face when he had licked his fingers. She was always so prim and proper but he could tell there was plenty of fire there that she was trying to control. He had to admit that he almost came himself as she moaned in his ear and her felt her spasm on his fingers. Even now the thought of it made him hard.

He walked into the bathroom and quickly stripped and got in the shower. He decided that the engagement between them would be as short as possible. He didn't want to wait much longer.

Manny awoke to the smell of bacon and turned over in the bed. He hoped that she wouldn't burn it. Corrina wasn't the best cook, but she had improved since she had been taking care of Molly. He sat up in the bed and quickly put on his robe and walked into the kitchen.

Molly was sitting at the table eating a waffle.

"Hi daddy." She said with syrup dripping from her mouth. "Corrina made waffles!"

"Hey Pumpkin" he replied looking over at Corrina.

She looked up from the eggs she was stirring on the stove and smiled.

"Hi sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Like a log" he replied pulling out a chair. "I'm starved."

"When are you going back to work?" Corrina asked sitting a plate in front of him.

"I'm off the rest of the week, but I'm going in for a few hours today just to handle some business" Manny replied giving her a knowing look.

Corrina nodded and sat down across from him.

"I have a couple of houses to do today myself" she replied. "Al should be here in about an hour. If you'll get dressed, I'll drive you back to pick up the other car."

Manny nodded and looked at Molly. "It's school for you young lady. You've missed enough time"

Molly frowned up her face but didn't argue.

"Come on, Missy" Corrina said. "I'll help you get ready. Al is going to drop you off."

Manny watched as they walked off and continued eating his breakfast. The doorbell rang and he knew it was Al. He had to get another key made for sure. He got up and let Al in and returned to his breakfast. Well it was now or never. Al would soon figure out that Corrina was more than his former housekeeper and nanny.

"I'll get Molly ready for school" Al said coming into the kitchen. "Where is she?"

"That's alright, Al" Manny said putting his plate in the sink "Corrina is helping her this morning."

"Corrina, sir?" Al asked looking surprised.

"Yes, Corrina…my friend."

Al raised an eyebrow. "I thought Miss Jenny was your friend, sir"

"Jenny is a friend, Al" he replied "But Corrina is my close friend." He stressed the word "close" and stared Al in the eye.

Al looked confused. "I see…"

Manny knew he didn't really understand, but he wasn't about to explain it any further. He walked out of the kitchen and back to his bedroom to get ready for work.

When he was ready to leave, he found Al and Corrina in the kitchen talking.

"I see you two have met each other" Manny replied looking from one to the other.

"Yes we have" Al replied.

"I'll be in the car" Corrina said walking by him.

Manny studied Al for a moment who was watching the two of them curiously.

"You have something on your mind, Al?" Manny asked.

"Sir, I'm just a bit confused. Molly said that Corrina was her nanny before me. Are you bringing her back and planning on letting me go? I need to know in order to make the proper arrangements." Manny could see that Al was a little disturbed and knew that he'd have to explain further.

"Where's Molly?" Manny asked looking around.

"Out back with her turtle saying goodbye" Al responded

Manny looked out the door at Molly."Bye Pumpkin. See you this afternoon."

"Bye Daddy!" she replied still playing with Lois.

"Look Al" Manny said peeping out of the door. "There's nothing to be confused about. You are now responsible for Molly. Corrina is no longer her Nanny. She's not a threat to your livelihood, understand? "

Al stared at him. "Well thank you for that sir, but I still don't understand-"

"Let me ask you something Al?

"Certainly sir" Al replied.

"Have you run across dumb people who think that you're crazy for being a nanny….that it's not a manly thing to do?"

Al laughed. "All the time sir. I just ignore them. I'm good at what I do and I enjoy doing it. Their opinions don't matter and their opinions don't pay my rent."

"Exactly" Manny replied. "Suffice it to say that I am sure that there are some people who don't understand or agree with my friendship with Corrina . Hopefully you are not one of those people."

Al stared at him a moment. "No sir. She seems to be a very nice woman."

"She's wonderful" Manny replied. "Now I have to go. I'll see you this afternoon"

"Very good sir, good day." Al responded as Manny walked out of the door.

Manny got in the car with Corrina.

"Any problems?" she asked.

"Not yet." Manny replied. "I don't foresee any problems with Al. "

Corrina pulled off into the traffic. "I don't think Al is the one we have to worry about."

Manny walked straight to his office and began reading over some paperwork. It wasn't long before Sid stuck his head in the door.

"Manny! I heard you were here! What gives? I thought you were taking the rest of the week off. " Sid came in and shut the door. "Did the old man call you in?"

"No." he said looking at Sid. "Have a seat. I have to talk to you."

"What's up, Manny" he asked sitting down.

"Look Sid" Manny said clasping his hands together. "I know you're a good friend…and I know you like Jenny-"

"The important thing is for you to like her, old man" Sid replied laughing. "Now I know those kids of hers can be a handful, but they just need a man's strong hand to guide them. Jenny is quite a looker with quite a figure."

"Sid, I want more from a woman than a nice figure." Manny replied. "I need a woman I'm compatible with…one that Molly likes."

"Well, of course Manny." He replied. "That goes without saying."

"Well Jenny's not the girl for me" Manny replied lighting a cigarette. "I'm not attracted to her."

"What?" Sid exclaimed. "Maybe you're still mourning Annie-"

"That's not it" Manny replied trying to be patient. "This is not about Annie. It's about what I want and what I'm attracted to. Jenny isn't it."

Sid still wasn't convinced that he wasn't still mourning his wife. "What's wrong with her, Manny? She's nice. She came over your house and helped you when you lost your Dad. That has to count for something. She was there for you! Your head's not clear just yet. You're still in shock. Just give it some time."

"Sid, I'm in love with someone else!" Manny snapped wanting him to stop singing Jenny's praises.

"What are you talking about, Manny" Sid replied. "There is no one else! " He paused a minute and looked at Manny. "How can there be someone else? When did you meet someone else?"

"I'm in love with Corrina, Sid and I've asked her to marry me. "

Sid stared at him dumbfounded.

"Corrina? Who's Corrina?" Sid asked.

"You know I told you about Corrina…how she helped Molly-"

Sid jumped up. "You mean your colored maid? God man! Are you crazy?"

"No, Sid. I'm just in love."

Sid stared at him a moment and then started looking around.

"Alright, Manny. Where's the camera? This is a joke right" He walked around the office and then turned back to Manny.

"It's no joke. I'm dead serious" Manny replied. "I'm going to call Jenny and tell her that I don't want to see her anymore."

Sid sat back down. "I don't get it, Manny! How could you be in love with your colored maid? Don't tell me you're sleeping with her with Molly right there in the house!"

"No Sid, I haven't slept with her." Manny replied.

"But you fired her, didn't you?" Sid replied.

"Yes…but that was about another matter."

Sid stared at Manny, his mouth hanging open. He thought Manny had gone off the deep end.

"So you're going to marry her instead? God Manny, I think you need to see a shrink!" Sid replied shaking his head.

"I'm quite sane, Sid. You're my friend. I need to know where you stand on this."

Sid stared at him as if he had two heads. "Manny….what do you want from me? The old man may not like it. You could be jeopardizing your job with this foolishness. Are you going to tell him?"

"It's none of his business" Manny replied smashing the butt in the ashtray on his desk.

"But we have to meet clients…solicit business. You know some of the companies are not so open minded. They may live in a state where such unions aren't legal. Every state is not as open minded as California, you know. If the company thinks you're a liability, they may let you go. Have you even thought about that?" Sid said trying to reason with him.

Manny knew that he was right. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy. Was Sid about to bail out on him?

"I realize that I'm bringing a lot of stuff down on myself, but I deserve to be happy too." Many replied. "The last year has been hell. I am ready to move on."

"You couldn't find a white woman to move on with" Sid asked. "You're not even thinking about Molly. She'll be teased! Where will you live? You can't stay in that WASP neighborhood you're in now. Why not just see her…you know privately. You don't have to marry her. Men do it all the time!"

Manny stood up. "I love her, Sid. I want to marry her. I don't want to sneak around like we're doing something wrong."

Sid came over to him. "All I'm saying is that maybe for Molly's sake you shouldn't rush into this thing. See Jenny, but keep your girl …you know on the side."

Manny tried to keep his voice even. "Her name is Corrina. She's going to be my wife, Sid. Get used to it. I need to know where you stand with me. Are you with me?"

Sid sighed. "I don't know Manny. I'm open-minded…but I don't know about Cheryl."

Manny knew he was making excuses. He should have expected this from Sid.

"That's ok, Sid" he replied bitterly. "I think I see where you're coming from. I'll see you later. I have a lot of work to do."

He picked up his papers and began studying them and didn't look up again until her heard the door of his office close.

He didn't know what he had expected. He gathered that it was too much to hope that Sid would be his friend still. He probably was on the phone this very moment calling Cheryl and giving her the news.

He picked up the phone and decided to call Jenny. He'd rather for her to hear it from him than someone else. He knew that her kids were in school. Perhaps he could meet her for lunch.

He called her and was grateful that she was home. She jumped at the opportunity to meet him for lunch and he hung up the phone and walked into Sid's office.

Sid was sitting behind his desk just hanging up the phone.

"Look Sid, I'm meeting Jenny for lunch." He said watching him. "I would hope that you and Cheryl would give me time to talk to her instead of your blabbing it to her over the phone."

Sid immediately looked guilty. "Of course, old man"

Manny walked out of Sid's office. More than likely he had just hung up from Cheryl and she was calling Jenny right at this moment. Oh well. He'd have to just deal with it at lunch.

Sid avoided him the rest of the morning and he left at noon to meet Jenny. He walked into the restaurant and found her sitting at a table and he knew immediately that she knew something. Damn Sid and Cheryl!

"Hi Jenny" he said approaching her.

"Manny" she replied her voice barely civil.

"Look Jenny" he said sitting down. "I don't know what you've been told-"

"Cheryl called me and told me that you told Sid that you were in love with someone else! Is this what this lunch is about, Manny? You've called me here publicly to humiliate me?"

"I would never do that, Jenny" Manny protested. "I just wanted to talk to you in person. I didn't want you to hear it from someone else; I wanted to talk to you myself."

Jenny leaned forward on the table, her face a mask of barely contained rage.

"Who is she? Where was she when your father died? She didn't take care of you when you needed her! I was there! I was the one who handled things! Now this is how you repay my friendship?"

Manny looked at her. "I'm grateful for all you've done, Jenny. I really am…but I'm not in love with you. I'm sorry."

"Who is she?" Jenny hissed. "Do I know her?"

"That's not important" Manny replied evasively.

"I'm not stupid, Manny." She snapped "Your wife has been dead for over a year. I've tried every way possible to get your attention. I knew something wasn't right. At least you could have been honest with me from the beginning instead of leading me on like you did."

"I'm sorry, Jenny" was all he could say.

Jenny stood up, holding her head up high. "It's your loss, Manny Singer."

She then walked out of the restaurant leaving him at the table alone.


	12. Chapter 12 Corrina's Proposition

**Corrina's Proposition**

Corrina thought about Manny and their upcoming marriage constantly throughout the day. It helped to pass the time as she cleaned the huge mansions. It was hard work, but the pay was good. Even though she was glad that Molly was back in school, she missed her company.

Mrs. Singleton paid well and sometimes even paid a little extra if she was pleased and in an exceptionally good mood. Before she knew it, she heard Mrs. Singleton coming through the door. She glanced at her watch and realized that she had been working almost eight hours nonstop. Mrs. Singleton was head of wardrobe at Warner Brothers Studios. Corrina knew that she made a hefty salary just by the extras she left lying around. She was an older woman with a commanding presence and silver hair that was always perfect. She was a friendly woman, however and Corrina liked that.

"Hello, Corrina" Mrs. Singleton said smiling. She looked around. "You've done a good job! I can tell you've been working hard today!"

"Thank you ma'am" she replied.

"Look Corrina" Mrs. Singleton said. She patted her silver hair and pushed her glasses up on her nose. "I've sang your praises to several people today. Would you be interested in more work?"

Corrina thought about the cost of the wedding. She didn't have much money and she didn't want Manny to pay for it, plus she still wanted to help her sister and brother in law since she was living with them.

"Yes, I might be able to work a couple more houses in my schedule" she replied.

"Excellent! I'll call my niece. She needs help and she can't seem to find a satisfactory girl who will stay any length of time."

Corrina looked at her watch. "Well I'll only be here about thirty more minutes and my time will be up."

"I won't be that long" Mrs. Singleton replied.

Corrina returned to the kitchen where she had been cleaning out the refrigerator. In about ten minutes Mrs. Singleton sought her out.

"I couldn't reach her on the phone, but as luck would have it she called me. She's only about five minutes away. She's on her way to pick her boys up and wanted to know if I'd come by tomorrow for her son's birthday. I asked her to stop by here for a minute to meet you." Mrs. Singleton smiled looking around the kitchen. "As I said, you do excellent work and you're trustworthy. I don't have to worry about my things disappearing around you Corrina."

"I have no desire to take your things, Mrs. Singleton" Corrina replied .

"Oh I know that" she said pushing her glasses back on her nose. "I was just giving you a complement."

Corrina didn't reply and then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Mrs. Singleton replied. "Hurry and finish up here and meet me in the den."

Corrina sighed and looked at her watch. Most likely this little meeting would take longer than the fifteen minutes she had left here to work. Well, if it was worth her while, maybe that would make up for it. Better yet, maybe Mrs. Singleton would pay her for her time.

"She's a wonderful girl." Corrina heard Mrs. Singleton say. She looked in the mirror before she walked in and removed her apron and folded it. She gathered her things and planned to walk out the door as soon as this little meeting was over.

She walked into the den and was shocked to see Mrs. Singleton talking to Jenny Davis! Corrina tried to keep a neutral expression on her face.

"Corrina, this is my niece, Jenny" Mrs. Singleton said.

"Katrina! I didn't know you were the one working here. I suppose you had to do what you had to do after Manny fired you!" Jenny said smugly.

Corrina looked at her and tried not to give her the satisfaction of reacting. There was no way in hell she was going to work for this woman. No amount of money would be worth it!

"You know Corrina?" Mrs. Singleton asked looking puzzled.

"Why yes." Jenny replied removing her glove. "She was keeping my friend's daughter for a while."

Mrs. Singleton looked at Corrina. "Well, Jenny everyone is not patient with children like you are. I think this line of work is much more suitable for Corrina."

Jenny looked at Corrina. "You think that's true, Corrina?"

Corrina wanted to smack that smug look off of her face. "Everyone has their calling, I believe" she replied. "I understand that you may need some help, however I don't believe I will be able to work you into my schedule."

Mrs. Singleton raised an eyebrow. "But I thought you said-"

"Silly me" Corrina said interrupting her. "I almost forgot that Mrs. Eldridge asked me to increase my days from two to four per week. I don't want to take more work on if I cannot do a satisfactory job."

"I understand. That's commendable, Corrina" Mrs. Singleton replied. "That's what I like about you. It's not about the money."

Corrina gritted her teeth. Of course she would think that it wasn't about the money. She had plenty to spend! She wasn't living day to day like normal people.

"Well, I can certainly understand that." Jenny said eying her. She didn't believe her for a minute. This uppity negro never liked her and she could tell. She was glad Manny fired her!

"Well if you will excuse me, Mrs. Singleton" Corrina replied. "It's time for me to leave."

"Of course, Corrina" Mrs. Singleton said. "Let me get your fee."

She walked out the room and Jenny eyed Corrina curiously.

Corrina decided to wait by the door. She didn't want to talk to Jenny and she was sure that the feeling was mutual.

"Katrina, wait a minute." Jenny said following her. "I'd like to have a word with you."

"Yes?" Corrina said her voice dripping sugar.

"Look, Manny and I are growing quite close these days" she lied. "I know of a way that you could make a hundred dollars fairly quick. I have a few questions that only someone…someone who has had intimate contact with the family will be able to answer. I am sure that one hundred dollars is well worth the information I need I need someone who is discreet...who can keep this little conversation to themselves."

Corrina raised an eyebrow. "What type of information?"

She opened her purse and pulled out her wallet. She pulled out five twenty dollar bills. "I am sure this is much more than my aunt is paying you. Now tell me, who is the woman Manny has been seeing besides me?"

She waved the money back and forth in front of Corrina's face like a fan.

Corrina almost burst out laughing. "Woman? I though you and Manny had gown quite close. What makes you think there's another woman?"

Jenny gritted her teeth. "Look, do you want the money or not? I know there's another woman and I need some answers."

Corrina looked at the money. As much as she could use it, there was no way she was going to take it.

"Well if there is another woman, he must have bought her in after he fired me." Corrina replied. She looked up as Mrs. Singleton walked in the room and handed her pay to her.

"Thank you." She replied smiling.

She turned to Jenny. "Good day"

She walked out of the house and snickered to herself.

That stuck up bitch wasn't going to get anything out of her. She walked around to the side of the house where she had parked the car and got in and quickly pulled off.

Jenny watched from the window as Corrina sped down the driveway. She immediately recognized Manny's car and wondered what she was doing driving it. Her eyes narrowed. She didn't know what was going on, but she was going to make it her business to find out!

Corrina arrived at her sisters just in time for the kids to come home from school. Percy of course, wasn't in school and Jevena had taken him over a neighbors house since Frank had to be to work early.

She stopped and picked up Percy and then headed to the house. She arrived just as the girls got home. She quickly gave them a snack and let them play in the front yard after they had changed from their school clothes. She then started straightening up before her sister came home.

Jevena walked into the house about thirty minutes later and found Corrina dusting the furniture.

"I'm glad you're dusting and not cooking" she quipped looking around.

"Well hello to you too!" Corrina replied throwing the dust rag at her.

Jevena laughed. "I'd already made a meatloaf. I should have left you a note to put it in the oven."

She quickly retrieved the loaf and popped it in the oven. She then went and changed her clothes. She returned and found Corrina folding laundry and looking out the door checking on the kids.

"So...are you going over to Manny's?" Jevena asked.

"Yeah, in a bit" Corrina replied. "I don't have to rush over there. Al has everything under control."

"And there's no rush since Manny doesn't get home until after five" Jevena finished for her.

Corrina didn't reply.

"Look." she said walking over to her. "When is this wedding going to be?"

"I'm not sure. We haven't set the date." Corrina replied.

Jevena came close. "You not giving up your cookies, are you Corrina?"

"Jevena!" Corrina snapped.

"Well? Are you?" Jevena said looking at her. "Because if you are, you need to go ahead and marry him before you end up with a baby in your belly."

"I haven't slept with him, Jevena" Corrina replied patiently.

"You know they say that white men have different tastes than colored men.."

Corrina busied herself with the laundry and didn't look at her sister. She thought about Manny licking his fingers.

"What do you mean by that?" Corrina replied after a moment. "He's a man...men are men."

"Not all men are alike...I mean...you know...some are different. Some do different things...things you may not be used to."

"Different in what way?" Corrina asked looking up. "And how do you know so much about what white men like."

"You must remember, I work around white folks all day...white women especially. They do talk. In fact they love to talk about what freaks their husbands can be."

Corrina sighed. "Jevena, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Exactly." she said. "I mean Manny seems nice enough...but white men...well, I hear they like other things...not so normal things...I just don't want you to be...you know surprised."

Corrina looked at her sister and laughed. "God, Jevena. You'd think I was marrying a martian or something. He's just a man. What could he possibly want that other men don't want...and we both know what men want!"

"Well he may be tame...but then again you never know. Just be prepared. I mean...you got to let him know what's kosher and what's not if you know what I mean."

Corrina laughed again. "Jevena, this conversation is ridiculous! What in the world did those women down at the store tell you? Did their men want to bring other women in their beds or something crazy like that? Did they want to beat them with leather whips or want them to walk on them in high heeled boots or something? God, what are you talking about?"

Jevena looked surprised. "So...you have heard!"

Corrina rolled her eyes. She wondered where her sister got her information.

"I have cleaned that entire house, Jevena. There wasn't a leather boot or whip in sight. Don't worry." she said laughing.

"Fine!" Jevena snapped clearly offended. "I was just concerned."

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm a big girl" Corrina replied.

Jevena walked over to her. "Laugh at me if you want to, but I just don't want you to be hurt again. That mess with Edward B really upset me. I just want you to be happy. I still don't know how this marriage of yours is going to work out!"

Corrina could see that her sister was serious.

"Jevena, don't worry about me. Manny and I'll be fine. He's a nice man."

"Alright, Corrina. Just remember what I said" Jevena replied.

"Well, I'm going over there now. I'll let you know if he gives me high heeled boots as a gift!"

Jevena stuck out her tongue and pushed Corrina towards the door.

"Go on then. I'll see you later."

Jevena stood in the doorway and watched her sister as she pulled out into traffic. Even though she knew that her sister was no fool, she couldn't help but be concerned. She hoped that both she and Manny could weather the storm that was sure to come.


	13. Chapter 13 Manny's Determination

**A/N Thanks so much for your reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Manny's Determination**

Manny returned to the office glad that the confrontation with Jenny was over. At least it didn't get too out of hand. As for Sid, he had to chalk it up to a lost friendship. Of course, the still had to work together, but that would probably be the extent of it. Then there was Sid's wife Cheryl. She had been friends with Annie…but she was also friends with Jenny. Well, he might as well write her off too. He knew that this would not be easy and he would have to explain to Molly why she wouldn't see them as much anymore.

Manny looked over the paperwork on the Mr. Bromide account. He was meeting with the executives next week and he wanted to be sure that his presentation was in order. He didn't want to give Mr. Thompson any excuses that would cause him to take the account away from him. Just then there was a knock on the door and Sarah, Mr. Thompson's secretary stuck her head in.

"Hi Manny" she said smiling.

"Hey Sarah" Manny said looking up. "What's up?"

"Mr. Thompson wants to see you when you get a minute" she replied.

Manny was surprised. "Sure…be right there."

Maybe he wanted to know how his presentation was coming along. He walked into Mr. Thompson's office and found him behind his big mahogany desk reading some papers.

"Sit down, Singer" Mr. Thompson said looking up. "And close the door."

Manny could tell from the sound of his voice that this wasn't good. He tried to calm the knots that were forming in his stomach.

Mr. Thompson took off his glasses. "Singer, you're a good worker. You've brought a lot of business to us with your writing and music."

Mr. Thompson leaned back and the chair and Manny could feel a 'but' coming as Mr. Thompson studied him a moment.

"I've just had a talk with Sidney Warren and he's a little worried about you."

Manny was shocked that Sid had ratted him out to their boss, but he didn't say anything.

"I believe, however, that he's more worried about his own job than he is about you." Mr. Thompson replied. He sat up and leaned forward on the desk. "Is it true? Are you going to marry a colored woman?"

"It's true" Manny replied. He wondered if he was about to get fired.

"You must love her to do this I gather. A lot of people are not so understanding about intermarriage." Mr. Thompson replied studying him. "You'll be giving up a lot. Have you thought about the consequences of such a union?"

Manny tried to hold his temper. "With all due respect Mr. Thompson, I don't see where this is anybody's business but my own. I lost my wife over eighteen months ago. It was devastating. My daughter became a mute. I didn't know whether I would make it or not. Corrina is a remarkable woman. I love her. Yes, I know it will be hard, but life is hard. I'll take my chances."

He stood up. "Is that all, sir?"

"Sit down, Manny." Mr. Thompson replied. "I'm not done yet."

Manny debated for a moment whether to walk out or not, but decided to hear him out.

"Look" Mr. Thompson replied. "I don't care who you marry. You're right. That's your business. I commend you for following your heart. I gave you our biggest account because of your work ethic and the fact that you're a damn good writer. Now I'm not throwing that away just because of your taste in women. Hell, at least you're up front with it. So, in light of all this, I just want to reassure you that I'm satisfied with your work and your personal decisions have not swayed me from that. As long as you continue to do a good job, you don't have anything to worry about."

"I appreciate that, Mr. Thompson" Manny replied.

Mr. Thompson smiled and stood up and Manny quickly did the same. He extended his hand. "I look forward to an invite to the wedding!" Mr. Thompson replied grinning.

"Of course." Manny said.

"Are you back to work so soon?" Mr. Thompson asked walking him to the door. "I'm sorry to hear about the loss of your father. I thought that you weren't coming in until next week."

"I just wanted to double check some things on the Mr. Bromide account" Manny replied. "I'll be leaving shortly."

"See that's what I like about you, Singer!" Mr. Thompson replied slapping him on the back.

"Thank you, sir" Manny said walking out of the office.

He noticed curious stares as he headed back to his office and then he saw Sid jump up and follow him in and closed the door.

Manny turned around. "You couldn't wait to rat me out to Mr. Thompson could you, Sid?" Manny snapped.

"Manny, I was just worried-"

"Yeah, you were worried about yourself, not me!" Manny replied. "I thought we were friends, Sid. I guess I was wrong!"

He sat at his desk and took out a cigarette and lit it.

Sid sat down in front of him. "I panicked, OK? What was I supposed to do? You dropped that little tidbit about marrying your colored maid putting both of our jobs in jeopardy!"

"You were supposed to be my friend, but I guess that was just too much to ask, right?" Manny snapped looking at him.

Sid sat there a moment and didn't reply.

"Look Sid" Manny said "I know this is hard for you to understand, but I love her. You and Cheryl were great friends when Annie was alive, but I realize now that's over. Let's just be work associates from now on. It'll be better for all of us."

"But I'm Molly's godfather! What about that?" Sid protested.

"I'm sure we can work something out at Christmas" Manny replied.

Sid stared at him a moment. "You're willing to throw our friendship away for this woman?"

"You threw our friendship away when you went to Mr. Thompson, Sid. Now if you will excuse me, I have some work to do."

Sid stared at him moment, but then got up and walked out the office.

Manny double checked everything on the Mr. Bromide account and then decided to leave. He hadn't planned on staying this late. It was almost 3 PM.

He drove home and found Al leaving the house.

"I'm about to pick Molly up from school, Sir." he said waving.

Manny nodded and walked up to him. "Can you pick up some steaks on the way back, Al? I think I'm going to throw them on the grill for dinner. You're welcome to stay too if you'd like."

"Thank you sir, " Al replied grinning. "But I have a date. Maybe some other time"

Manny nodded and Al got in his car and pulled off. He was hot and decided to take him a nice shower and relax a bit before Molly came home. He checked the grill and took out some hamburger patties and a few hotdogs to go with the steaks.

He quickly showered and wrapped the towel around himself and walked in the bedroom. He heard someone come in the front door and quickly peeked out of the bedroom door and saw that it was Corrina.

"Hey there" he said walking over to her.

"Hey there yourself" she replied.

He quickly pulled her into his arms giving her a kiss.

"Ooh! You're all wet" she said laughing. "You're a sexy looking thing all damp with only that towel on."

"I could take it off" he replied kissing her again.

"Molly will be here any minute, so you'd better behave" she warned.

He pulled her in the bedroom and quickly shut the door. "Al has to make a stop. We have a few minutes."

"You are very persistent, Mr. Singer" she replied evading his grasp.

"I know and it usually pays off" he responded grabbing her. "I'm horny. How about a little taste of what marriage to you will be like."

He had her against the back of the door caressing her buttocks with his hands.

"You had your taste last night, remember?" she responded somewhat breathless.

"You're addictive. I need another fix." he murmured in her ear.

Manny knew he shouldn't push her, but he couldn't help himself. His hands roamed freely over her and she did not try to stop him.

"Corrina, Corrina" he murmured against her neck. He could feel the towel loosening with their playful struggle. He could feel her passion and knew that she wanted him too, but she was holding back.

"Manny, you're making it hard for me" she admitted weakly. He had pulled her down on the bed and now she was lying on top of him. The towel had come loose and she was glad at least one of them had clothes on.

"Now you get to see what you're getting into" he teased as she got off the bed and looked down at his naked body.

Her eyes roamed over him. "I can see it's a pretty impressive package" Corrina responded.

Manny seemed surprised. "Really?"

Corrina sat back on the bed giving him a quick kiss. "Yeah, really. Now get dressed before your daughter walks in and sees you in your birthday suit"

Manny watched as she walked out the room. He wondered how she could be so cool. He was horny as hell and it was hard for him to keep his hands to himself. He quickly got dressed and walked in the kitchen where she was making a salad.

"Al's picking up some steaks for dinner" he said leaning against the door frame.

"That's nice." Corrina replied setting the bowl on the table.

Manny studied her a moment. "Is there something wrong?"

"No...but I did see Jenny today." she said coolly.

Manny was surprised. "I talked to her today myself. I told her that I was seeing someone else."

"I know" Corrina replied. "She offered me one hundred dollars to find out who it is."

Manny burst out laughing. "Did you take the money?"

"Of course not!" Corrina snapped sounding indignant. "I wanted to tell her where she could stick her money!"

"So how was the rest of your day?" he asked getting a beer from the refrigerator.

"Well I had an interesting conversation with my sister concerning you." Corrina snickered.

Manny walked over to her. "Oh really? What about?"

Corrina put her arms around his neck. "How white men are sexual deviants."

Manny raised an eyebrow. "Is that a complement of some sort? Why does she think that? Do I exude sexual magnetism or something?"

"She wanted to warn me that white men are different in bed than colored men. She wants me to be careful...see if you have any whips or extra women you want to bring to our bed."

Manny laughed. "Do you think I'll bring another woman to our bed?"

"You tell me. She's convinced that white men are different than colored men when it comes to sex."

He pulled her closer. "Are you afraid of me, Corrina? I promise you that I'm not all that deviant."

"You're not?"

"Depends on what you think is deviant" he whispered in her ear.

"If we have to talk about it...then it probably is" Corrina replied.

"That's a mighty closed minded answer" Manny replied. "I see you and I will have to have a talk"

Just then Molly came running in the house with Al.

"Hi Daddy!" she said throwing her arms around him.

"Hi Pumpkin" Manny said picking her up.

"How was school?" He swung her around and she burst out giggling.

"Boring! I'd rather help Corrina clean houses!" she said walking over to the salad bowl and popping a piece of tomato in her mouth.

"That's enough of that, young lady!" Corrina said laughing. "Now go do your homework!"

Manny started the grill and it wasn't long before dinner was ready. He put on some music to set the mood. Molly chatted about her day at school and Manny listened attentively. Finally she asked to be excused and ran off with Lois. Manny looked at Corrina who was watching her.

"Do you want babies?" he asked smiling.

"Maybe one...so Molly will have a brother or sister" she replied still watching Molly.

He lit a cigarette and handed her one. "I'd like that" he replied.

"Corrina, I've been thinking about what you said earlier, you know about your sister's concerns" He leaned closer to her. "Are you concerned? Is there anything you want to ask me?"

Corrina wouldn't look at him. "We'll talk about that later...after Molly's gone to bed."

Manny decided to let it rest. Obviously she had something on her mind. "We can also talk about a date for our wedding. Mr. Thompson told me today that he wants to attend."

Corrina looked at him surprised. "You told your boss?"

"No, Sid told him. We had a few words, and I think our friendship is over. He and Cheryl are Molly's godparents, but they are friends with Jenny so I think the ties have been cut. We'll just keep our working relationship."

Corrina looked concerned. "Oh Manny, I'm so sorry."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Don't worry about it. If he had been a true friend, he would have accepted us."

Corrina got up and began to clear the table. "I hate to tell you this, but there is more of that coming. It gets worse with family members."

Manny didn't reply but took another drag from his cigarette. She was probably right. His cousin was coming to stay with his mother, so that would be the next test. Regardless of what his family thought, his mind was made up. Manny got up and followed her into the kitchen.

"I think we need to set the date" he said putting the dishes in the sink. "School will be out in a couple of months. Let's get married in May."

"Corrina turned to him. May? That's only six weeks away!"

"So?"

"So Manny, I need to plan-"

"That's as long as I care to wait, Corrina. Pick a date in May and let's go for it." he replied his voice stern.

She looked at him a moment and then turned and flipped the calendar that was on the wall.

"Alright, Manny. Saturday, May 18th. We can get married at the church and have a reception there also. We don't need anything big. I'll have to check the date with the Reverend, but he'll want to counsel us. Are you up for that?"

He grinned at her. "Sure, after today I think I'm up to anything!"


	14. Chapter 14 Corrina's Concern

**Corrina's Concern**

Corrina pulled up in front of Manny's house thinking about what Jevena had told her. Was Manny really that different from her former husband? Not that she wanted to compare the two. Her circle of experience with men's sexual behavior was somewhat limited and she wasn't sure what to believe.

She parked the car and walked to the house. Jevena's concern made her a bit apprehensive. Her sister had been married for fifteen years and her marriage to Edward B hadn't lasted but a few years. She didn't have a lot of experience with men prior to her marriage. Her focus had been on her education!

She walked into the house and wondered how she could broach the subject with Manny. She was surprised when he peeked his head out of his bedroom and came over to her with just a towel wrapped around himself. Corrina felt herself go instantly hot when she saw him and his kisses only added to the fire. All the things her mother taught her ran through her head. They weren't married yet and she didn't want to appear too easy.

Manny wasn't helping matters parading around the house half naked. He was all over her and when he pulled her on top of him, she was just about ready to give in. Most likely she would have if the thought of Molly catching them hadn't kept her in check.

She got off the bed at looked at him completely naked grinning up at her and she felt herself sweating. Her eyes roamed over his body. He was a handsome specimen of maleness. He had hair on his chest but not too much and it ran all the way down to the prize.

"Now you get to see what you're getting into" Manny said giving her a sly look. She knew that he was watching her looking at him and she felt her face get hot. Could he tell that she wanted him too?

He was larger than she had imagined…longer and thicker than Edward B had been. Damn! She tore her eyes away from him. Her knees felt weak looking at him. She had to get out of that bedroom. He lounged back on the bed not making any attempt at covering up, his legs gapped open provocatively. Had he no shame!

"I can see it's a pretty impressive package" she replied stealing another glance at him.

He began caressing himself while he watched her. He was already hard and she resisted the urge to walk over to him.

She knew that she had to get out of there before she did something she might later regret. Somebody had to keep a level head!

Manny seemed sincerely surprised at her comment. "Really" he asked. He glanced down at his erection and then back at her. Corrina could hardly tear her eyes away from him.

Didn't he know what he had? Maybe not. She doubted if men did comparisons in that area. If she hadn't been married before, she would never have realized it. Could she handle all that? Well she certainly would try. She just hoped that he was patient. She knew she had to be good and ready in order to accommodate him.

A part of her wasn't quite ready to leave the room. She sat beside him on the bed and resisted the urge to take him in her hand. Instead she put her hand over his which was still holding his member. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Yeah, you really have quite a bit for me to handle. I'm pleasantly suprised. Now get dressed before your daughter comes home and catches you in your birthday suit" she replied joking. She quickly got up and walked out of the room without looking back.

Corrina walked into the kitchen and saw the hamburgers and hotdogs and knew that Manny wanted to cook on the grill. She decided to make a salad and busied herself doing that. She wanted to talk to him about what Jevena had said, but how could she bring up the subject? Would he be insulted? What if he confirmed what her sister told her? How would she handle that? She sighed thinking that maybe all of it was just being blown out of proportion. She and Edward B had never discussed such things. Sex just happened. She had followed his lead. She didn't know what else to do. She had never been aggressive in the area of sex. She had always waited for him to approach her.

She thought about the other night and Manny and his magic fingers. Edward B would touch her, but only long enough to get her aroused so that they could get down to business. He had never made her feel like Manny made her feel and she had never reached a climax that way before. Seeing him stick those same fingers in his mouth and then look as if he was enjoying it totally unnerved her. She had heard of men who did that...use their tongues...but Edward B had told her that only a man who didn't have sufficient equipment needed to resort to that type of attention. The few times she had overheard conversations about such things among her peers the women thought it was nasty to put their mouth on a man down there and most men certainly didn't do it to their women!

Her thoughts were interrupted by Manny coming into the kitchen.

He looked at her like he wanted to have his way with her right there in the kitchen.

To try to keep her mind off of his package, she decided to bring up the fact that she saw Jenny. If there was anything that could kill a mood, Jenny was it! She was happy that he had told her the truth so quickly. Maybe now Jenny would just back off, but a part of her doubted that the woman was out of their lives yet.

He walked over to her and rubbed her arm which sent pleasant chills all over her. If he was affecting her with a simple touch, she wondered what it would be like to make love to this man.

Talking about Jenny could kill anyone's libido and so she tried to concentrate on what had happened earlier.

Manny walked over to the refrigerator and bent down to get a beer and she found herself staring at him. "How was the rest of your day?" he was asking. She couldn't help herself. As she was staring at his butt, she told him what Jevina had said.

He stood up and shut the refrigerator door. He seemed surprised and gave her a lopsided grin. "Do I exude sexual magnetism or something?" he was asking. He was kidding her, right? He was Mr. Sexy himself. She found herself clearing her throat and concentrating on the salad in front of her.

He came up behind her and bent down and kissed the back of her neck which somehow made her nipples ache. "Are you afraid of me, Corrina?" he whispered. "I promise you that I'm not that deviant."

"You're not" she found herself asking.

"Depends on what you call deviant" he chuckled in her ear. This type of talk was not helping. She turned around and looked at him and he reached up and touched her face. She was trying not to get lost in his stare, trying not to let him see the war that was going on inside her.

"It depends on what you think is deviant" he said watching her.

Somehow she knew that this man could teach her things that she couldn't begin to imagine. He took his fingers and brought them to his lips and licked them and then put them to her lips. She was getting wetter by the minute. Did he want her to suck his fingers? Damn! Her mind was on overload. She knew he was thinking about last night.

"If we have to talk about it...then it probably is" she found herself saying.

He snickered at her response. "That's a mighty closed minded answer, Corrina" he murmured, his voice low and husky. "I see we will have to have a talk."

Talk? Who could talk or even think straight around him? What was wrong with her?

Just then she heard Molly come in the door from school. Al told them that he couldn't stay because he had an appointment. Corrina watched as Manny swung his daughter around. She took a moment to get herself together and opened the refrigerator to retrieve the lemonade.

Manny tried to broach the subject again as they were eating, but she didn't want to get into it while Molly was still awake. She told him that she would talk to him about it later. He didn't push the issue and dropped the subject, but she knew that it would come back up again. Instead he insisted that they pick their wedding date and she settled for May 18th.

She called Molly into the house and told her to get ready to take her bath and go to bed.

"Tomorrow is a school day" she said smiling.

"Did you finish your homework?" Manny asked swinging her around.

Molly broke out in a fit of giggles. "Yes, Daddy!"

"Alright, then get ready for your bath." Manny replied.

Corrina filled the tub and got out some clean pajamas for her.

"You're going to be my new mommy." Molly said. "Can I still call you Corrina?"

"Yes, if you want to." Corrina replied.

She helped her out of the tub.

"I want Daddy to read me a bedtime story." she said after she climbed into bed.

As if on cue, Manny came into the room.

"I want a story, Daddy." she said.

"Alright then." Manny replied sitting on the bed.

Corrina left the two of them and began cleaning up the kitchen. May 18th was not the far away. She wanted a simple ceremony...just family and a few close friends. She wondered how Manny's family would react. How would her family's friends react. It was not something that she was looking forward to. She could just imagine some of the things they would say.

Manny came into the kitchen just as she was finishing the dishes.

"She's all tucked in" he said as he reached in the cabinet for a cigarette.

"Good"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room. He pulled out the piano and began to play and she sat next to him.

She thought about the first time they did this. The song was slow and romantic. It wasn't a piece she was familiar with so she just listened. She closed her eyes as he played.

"It's beautiful" she said as the piece ended. "What's it called?"

"It's my own composition. I haven't given it a name yet" he replied.

"You wrote this?" Corrina said shocked.

He turned to her and took her hands in his. "I need you to trust me, Corrina"

She was surprised that he would say something like that. "I do trust you, Manny."

"Really? Then what are you afraid of? Why do your sister's comments bother you so much? Don't deny it. I can tell. There's some concern there. I can see it."

Corrina looked away. How could she explain her feelings to him without feeling stupid?

"I guess I...I just don't know what you expect from me." she said finally.

"I expect you to be honest with me. I expect you to tell me what your needs are...what you like and what you don't like." he said watching her. "That's what it's all about. Communication."

She didn't say anything and he lifted her chin for her to meet his eyes.

"You've been married before...I mean...it was good wasn't it? I want it to be good for you."

"It was alright...I mean I enjoyed it" she said obviously embarrassed.

Manny was looking at her strangely. "I remember your little comment about 'slow down' when we were in the back yard...was he selfish?"

"Sometimes" Corrina replied clearly uncomfortable. She didn't want to talk about Edward B.

"Well, I try not to be." he said putting his arm around her.

"I really don't want to talk about him" Corrina replied.

"Fine. Let's talk about us then." he said. "Are you open minded Corrina."

She laughed nervously. "Now that scares me. What exactly do you mean by _'open minded'_?"

"Corrina, no disrespect, but you sound like a virgin. Surely you know what you like in bed? I need to know in order to please you." he said sounding patient.

"I don't know...just take your time, I guess" She fidgeted on the stool. "Sometimes I guess I'm slow...so I get left behind and it's over before I know it."

Manny stared at her reading between the lines on what she was telling him. "Oh, Corrina" he said sympathetically.

"I won't leave you behind...I want you to get yours first...you know because a climax is so much easier for a man." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Just let me know...give me direction on what it takes."

Corrina stared at the floor. She felt so stupid. "I'm not exactly sure. When it happens...it just happens."

Manny stared at her and didn't reply for a moment.

"Corrina, as your husband I want to make it happen...every time."

She didn't know what to say to that. She glanced at him. "Like you did last night?"

He smiled at her. "That's one way. I enjoyed that, but I want a direct taste next time."

Her mouth fell open and she looked away.

"Uh, I've never...I mean...I thought men didn't like doing that." she said still fidgeting. "At least colored men."

Manny laughed. "Why not?"

"It's not sanitary."

Manny laughed again. "Don't you bathe?"

Corrina stared at him. "Of course I bathe! What has that got to do with it?"

"Why do you think that your body is dirty?" Manny asked.

"Well it's not dirty but that doesn't mean you want to put your mouth on it!" she reasoned.

"Why not" he pressed.

"Well...uh," Corrina was speechless. Suddenly a thought entered her mind.

"Alright, Manny. Think about this. My behind is clean, but that doesn't mean that you'd want to kiss it!" she said confident that she had made her point.

"I might. I'd love to kiss it and lick it too." he replied grinning.

Corrina jumped up off the stool and almost fell backwards. Manny caught her and couldn't help from laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny" she snapped pulling away from him.

He was too strong for her and pulled her into his arms. "Corrina, Corrina. I asked you if you trusted me, remember? What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid" she protested. "It's just that...I'm used to normal sex."

"What's normal?" Manny replied. "Man on top with the lights out?"

"Yes, that's normal" she snapped.

"But normal wasn't cutting it for you was it, Corrina?"

She didn't know what to say to that. She got up and reached for her pocketbook.

"I think I'd better go." she replied.

He quickly pulled her to him. "You liked what I did last night, didn't you Corrina? You liked it and I liked it so what's wrong with that? I want to give you so much more than that."

"I think I'd better go" she said again.

He gave her a quick kiss. "Alright. Take the car. I'll drop this conversation right now, but we will talk again tomorrow. You're still a virgin in so many ways Corrina. That's not a bad thing. Annie was a virgin too. I'm a patient man."

She opened the door and looked back at him. "I'm not Annie, Manny."

"I know that" he replied. "I just want you to have an open mind and trust me."

She didn't know what to say in response to that, but she quickly exited the house knowing that she had a lot to think about besides the plans for their upcoming wedding.


	15. Chapter 15 Manny's Unexpected Visitor

**Manny's Unexpected Visitor**

The weeks seemed to fly by for Manny as May was fast approaching. He and Corrina had fallen into a routine. She would come by after he got home from work and she would spend evenings with him and Molly.

After their initial conversation on sex, Manny felt that he had to regroup and didn't bring the subject up again right away. He realized that she needed him to take his time. As hard as it was, he restrained himself from touching her other than kisses. He needed her to want him too, he needed her to be the aggressor sometimes. She never approached him, even for kisses.

Corrina didn't say anything with this change in his behavior, but he knew that she noticed it even if she didn't ask about it. Most evenings he relaxed with both her and Molly and once she was put to bed, he sat across from her in a chair as she sat on the sofa and talked to her or sat at the piano and played a song for her. He limited himself to just a goodnight kiss and that was hard.

He wondered how long it would take before she cracked. He wanted her to admit that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He felt that she did, but he realized that there were things ingrained in her and she still did not trust him completely. He decided to hold off their final talk until a week before the wedding. He had no doubt that she was a passionate woman, she just had to admit it to herself.

It had surprised him the things that she had said her sister told her. He had decided to do some research. They were moving on to the 60's now and times were changing. He went to the library and read Ebony and Jet articles looking for something that would be useful. He found plenty of interesting articles, but not much on Negro sexual behavior.

The Mr. Bromide account was a great success and they were pleased with his advertising ideas. Mr. Thompson was ecstatic and decided to give him full control. He still worked with Sid as his assistant, but he kept it strictly business and Sid didn't protest. Manny had to admit that he missed his friendship with Sid. Well, he would just have to find another friend.

Manny had been given a larger office and his own secretary plus a raise. As he walked into the building he worked in, he saw Rodney who worked in the mailroom.

"Good morning, Mr. Singer." Rodney said nodding.

"Good morning, Rodney." Manny replied smiling.

"You have a package in the mailroom." Rodney replied. "I'll have someone bring it up to you a little later."

"Don't worry about that." Manny replied. "I'll walk with you down there to pick it up. I've been expecting something."

He followed Rodney to the mailroom which was empty.

Rodney smiled when he saw him looking around. "Most of the fellas are here by nine. It's only seven thirty. You're an early bird like me, I see."

"Well, I have been since I've been in charge of the Mr. Bromide account" Manny said.

He studied Rodney a moment. He was older than Manny by a few years. Manny had fought for Rodney to be promoted to head of the mailroom, though there had been resistance at first. Rodney had been there for years and knew more than anyone else. The company kept hiring young white men straight out of college that Rodney had to train. They would stay a couple of years and then move on to bigger and better things. Manny thought it was ridiculous and appealed to Mr. Thompson, who agreed. Rodney was then promoted.

Rodney and he and become friends after that, though they didn't see each other away from work. He had never thought about it before, but now he wondered why.

"Rodney, we have a few minutes can I talk to you a moment?" Manny asked.

"Sure, come on back to my office" Rodney replied.

Manny walked into the small confined space Rodney called his office and sat on the stool across from the small wooden desk.

"I guess you heard I'm getting married."

"Oh yes sir" Rodney said smiling. "The word has gotten around."

"What are they saying?" Manny asked grinning.

"Not much. No one seems to know who you're marrying, though I did hear through the grapevine that she's a colored girl. But like I said, that's just a rumor"

Manny was surprised that Sid hadn't totally spilled his guts around the office. "Well, she is colored. I love her. I'd like you to come to the wedding."

Rodney looked surprised. "Well thank you. I'd be honored, Mr. Singer. You've been a good man, helping me get this supervisor job and all. I really appreciate it."

"You deserved it, Rodney…and call me Manny."

"Well, when I'm off duty I'll do that" Rodney replied.

"Look Rodney" Manny said looking at him. "I'm doing some research…you know on colored people's sexual behavior…can you point me in the right direction. I'm having a little problem finding material at the library. I want to be a good husband, you know."

Rodney burst out laughing. "The library? I don't think you'll find much there. What are you trying to find out?"

Manny related to him some of what Corrina had told him.

"Do colored people really think that white people are different when it comes to sex?"

Rodney ran his hand across his head. He looked as if he was debating on sharing something with Manny.

"Well…man to man, Mr. Singer, sex is not something we talk about too much…other than pregnancy and girls are told to wait until they're married."

"Well that's what white folks do too." Manny replied.

"Yeah, but it's different with us. Your people have presented us to the whole world as beasts and our women as loose. So colored people are very conservative when it comes to sex, especially talking about it. You all talk about it more and the things you do. We don't talk about it except for the basics."

"Men talk" Manny said still unconvinced.

"Yeah, men talk. They talk about doing it, who they did it with, but very few talk about it in detail unless they're talking about the woman and what she does to them, not the other way around."

Manny was confused. "I don't understand."

Rodney leaned forward on the table. "Do you…you know, kiss below the belt?"

"Sure, who doesn't?" Manny responded.

"Colored men don't talk about that! We tell each other that we don't do that…even if we do. A lot of us really don't do that."

"Why not?" Manny asked surprised.

"Look, Mr. Singer…Manny, we don't have much manhood as it is. We are second class citizens, niggers to a lot of people…less than a man. You know this! We have to have something. We tell each other that what we have between our legs is more than enough to satisfy any woman…and many believe it. Those that do that kind of thing would never admit to it under any circumstances. Many more just won't do it because if they feel that if they can't satisfy with what they have in their pants, it's another kick in the gut and they just are not having that."

Manny sat there stunned.

"I'm only telling you this, because you're marrying a colored girl and you have been good to me, stuck up for me when nobody else would. I appreciate that.

Manny stood up and extended his hand to Rodney. "Thanks, Rodney. You've answered a lot of my questions."

Rodney laughed. "I doubt if you would find what I told you in any book, Mr. Singer."

Manny left the mailroom and returned to his office. His secretary, Janice was waiting for him.

"Mr. Singer, I was wondering when you'd be in. I called you house and a man there told me that you had already left for work."

"I was in the mailroom retrieving my package." Manny replied putting the box under his arm. "What's the problem?"

"There's a woman waiting for you in your office. She was quite persistent!" Janice said. "I tried to get her to leave, but she insisted on waiting."

Manny walked past her and went into his office and found Jenny sitting across from his desk.

"Manny, "she said jumping up.

"Jenny" he said as she quickly embraced him. "This is a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"Manny" she said sitting down and smiling. "I had to come by here and set things straight between us. I don't think we ended our conversation the other week on the right note."

"You were quite clear to me" Manny said taking out a cigarette. He knew this irritated her, but she didn't say anything.

"Manny, look. I was upset. I mean, I thought things were going good between us."

"You've been a good friend, Jenny. I appreciate all you've done, but I'm in love with someone else."

"I know. I've asked Cheryl who it is and she doesn't know. Sid avoids me and when I corner him, he won't tell me and just says to talk to you…so here I am."

Manny looked at her. "Why is that so important to you, Jenny?"

"I just need to know. It's closure for me. Were you seeing both of us at the same time?"

"I was seeing her, before I met you Jenny, though we weren't involved then. I was still mourning Annie."

Jenny stood up. "I saw your former maid, Katrina driving your dead wife's car when I was at my aunt's house a few weeks ago. What's that about?"

Manny stood up. "Jenny, what has that got to do with anything?"

"She works for my aunt as a maid, Manny. You have her driving your wife's car to do her maid duties!"

"Jenny, that's none of your business!" he said trying to hold his temper.

"It's her, isn't it? You're fucking your maid! "She leaned on the desk facing him. "Your neighbor, Mrs. Murphy confirmed it! I figured it all out. You're fucking her on the side and you knew I wouldn't put up with that type of behavior. You wanted me on your arm and her in your bed. You've found some poor fool to marry you so that you can still fuck your colored whore!"

She pointed her finger in his face.

"I'm going to find out who that gullible girl is Manny. You can't keep her hidden forever! I thought you were a decent man. You could lose custody of Molly with this type of behavior, you know. I have friends in high places."

Manny came around the desk facing her. "Are you threatening me, Jenny? No one will ever take Molly away from me!"

"You can lose her and she'll end up in foster care because of your deviant behavior, Manny. You probably have been fucking her right there in front of the child. A few well placed rumors can make things hard for you. You could lose everything."

Manny wanted to slap her, but restrained himself. His voice was like ice.

"You self absorbed witch!" he hissed. "Get out! Get out of my office right now. No one is going to take Molly from me. I'm marrying the woman I love. The rest is none of your business! Now get out!"

"Alright Manny. " she said putting on her gloves. "But you'd better think about it. Think long and hard about the consequences. I'll find out eventually. I know that Sidney knows…he's just trying to cover for you. The truth will come out. "

She walked to the door and opened it. She turned and looked back at him. "No one insults me and gets away with it Manny Singer."

She then turned and walked out of the office.

Manny sat down and lit his cigarette. He was surprised that Jenny didn't know that it was Corrina he was marrying. Well he had to give Sid some credit.

Just then the door opened and Sid stuck his head in.

"She's gone, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, she just left." Manny replied.

Sid came into the office. "Sorry about that, old man. But I didn't tell her anything. I didn't even tell Cheryl who the lucky girl was because I knew she'd tell Jenny."

"I appreciate that Sid. After that thing with Mr. Thompson, I thought you had shouted it to the whole world."

"Well actually, a part of me was hoping that it was just a phase you were going through…you know something you had to just get out of your system."

He saw Manny's face frown up and threw up his hands.

"I know, I know. I get it now. You're in love with her." He said sitting down.

"So what's the plan? Jenny looks like she's going to make some trouble for sure."

Manny smashed the butt in the ashtray. "The plan is that I'm marrying Corrina in a couple of weeks and there's not a damn thing Jenny can do about it."

"Well I want you to know that I know it's late and all…but I support your decision." Sid said.

"I appreciate that, Sid" Manny said sincerely.

"So, who's your best man?" Sid said looking at him.

"I don't know…I was going to get Corrina's brother in law to stand with me-"

"I'm crushed Manny!" Sid said jumping up. "I thought we were friends!"

"I thought so too." Manny said grinning. "What will you tell Cheryl?"

"You know I'm the man of my house. She'll just have to adjust! Times are changing! Now am I your best man or not? I'll have to go home and spill my guts to Cheryl if I am and then you'll know that Jenny will find out for sure."

Manny looked at Sid with new found respect. "Yes, Sid. You're my best man. Now as for being the man of the house, that's questionable."

Sid stood straight and tightened the knot in his tie. "I'll have you to know, Manny Singer that I'm the man in my house because my wife says so. Don't you ever forget that!"

He chuckled and Manny laughed.

"Thanks Sid" he said.

"You bet" Sid said walking out of his office.


	16. Chapter 16 Corrina's Confrontation

A/N Sorry about the delay. Things have been way out of control at work.

**Corrina's Confrontation**

Corrina wondered what was up with Manny. He was a perfect gentleman since that conversation about...umm..sex. She wondered if he thought that he had offended her and decided to back off. She noticed that he kept his distance from her and that he kept Molly up a little longer than he normally did each night.

He only gave her a quick kiss goodnight. He had done a total three sixty and while she knew that she should be glad, for some reason his abstinence bothered her. She wondered if he didn't desire her like he did before. She just wasn't sure what to think. While it was true that his talk that day had surprised and scared her a little, this behavior was worse.

She wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to talk to him...but she wasn't about to bring the subject up, so she busied herself with the wedding preparations.

She went downtown to Milla's to check on her dress to see if it was ready. She parked the car right in front of the store and got out and went in. She didn't see Jenny who was standing across the street. She had just come out of the drug store when she spotted Manny's car. Jenny watched as Corrina walked into the Bridal boutique. Her eyes narrowed and she decided to go and check things out for herself. Maybe Corrina was picking up something for the bride, or perhaps the bride was actually there! She stood outside by her car debating several minutes about what to do.

Corrina was standing in her dress when Jenny walked in. She stood at the door with her mouth open and Corrina would have loved to have had the moment caught on camera if it wasn't serious.

"May I help you?" Milla asked as she turned when she heard the bell at the top of the door.

Jenny stared at Corrina in her ivory wedding gown. What was going on here?

"Who is marrying YOU!" Jenny snapped looking her up and down.

Corrina wanted to wipe that smirk off her face.

"Manny Singer" she replied crisply. "The nuptials are two weeks away and no you are not invited!

"Surely this is some sort of joke!" she hissed. She looked at Milla.

Milla didn't respond and turned to Corrina. "I don't understand. Do you know this woman?"

"She's a scorned woman" Corrina replied. "I have what she wants."

" You're lying! I know he's not marrying YOU" Jenny snapped. "The thought of that is just so absurd! It's just laughable!"

"Then why aren't you laughing?" Corrina replied looking at herself in the mirror.

She looked over her shoulder at Jenny. "Are you following me?"

"I just want the truth!" Jenny said walking up to her.

"The truth..." Corrina said looking at Jenny "Is that Manny and I are in love. We're getting married. Get over it."

"You're crazy!" she snapped. "I don't believe you!"

Corrina looked at Jenny and rolled her eyes. "You're pathetic. When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours that he doesn't want you! Get over it!"

She looked at Milla. "I'm going to change now."

Milla turned to Jenny. "Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to leave unless you wish to do business with me. I don't want any trouble."

"You tell that nigger that she hasn't heard the last of me!" Jenny snapped and stormed out of the store.

Corrina could hear Jenny's screeching all the way back in the dressing room. Well the word was out now and she just had to sit back and watch the fireworks.

She left the shop and headed to Manny's house. She looked at her watch and knew that Al would be back with Molly in a little while.

When she arrived, she found the house empty. A note was on the refrigerator from Al letting Manny know that he was taking Molly over to his mothers after she got out of school. Eva had requested that Molly come over and help her make cookies. It was Friday and there was no school the next day. Manny would most likely pick her up and have dinner with his mother.

It wasn't long before Manny walked in the door. He looked tired and threw his briefcase on a nearby chair.

"Bad day?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah, it was a rough one" he replied. "Where's Molly?"

"She's over at your Moms. You'll have to pick her up there." Corrina replied.

"Oh, that's right. I now remember." Manny said taking off his tie. "Al must have taken her there straight from school."

"Aren't you going over there for dinner" Corrina asked.

"I'll go a little later. I just want to relax a minute." He sat down on the sofa and unbuttoned his shirt. He leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes.

"I saw Jenny today" Corrina said watching him. He was laid back on the sofa with his eyes closed.

"Hmmm..." Manny said not opening his eyes.

"She followed me in Millas and saw me in my wedding gown."

Manny still didn't open his eyes. "So what? It's none of her business!"

"She had a bit of a tantrum too" Corrina replied sitting next to him.

"She'll get over it" he replied.

Corrina studied him for a minute.

"Manny..."

"Hmmm"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No"

"You seem distant lately. I mean have I done something to offend you?"

"No"

Corrina looked at him. He hadn't opened his eyes yet and he was giving her one word answers.

"Are you sure that you still love me? Do you really want to marry me!" she snapped. She was irritated but wasn't sure why exactly.

Manny opened his eyes. "What makes you think I don't want to marry you? I asked you to marry me and I meant it."

"You've been acting different lately." she said.

Manny sighed. "What do you want from me Corrina?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You say I'm acting differently? You need to tell me how. What am I not doing? What is it that you want me to do? Explain yourself."

Corrina stared at him. She couldn't tell him that she wanted him to kiss her like he used to until he made her dizzy. She couldn't tell him that she liked it when he pressed his body into hers, that his attentions aroused her. She couldn't tell him. That wasn't proper. She looked away.

"Corrina, if you don't tell me then things won't change." Manny said sitting up on the sofa.

"You're supposed to know. A girl's not supposed to..." her voice trailed off. She was unable to finish her sentence.

"I'm not a mind reader, Corrina" Manny explained. "I need you to speak plain English."

"Ever since you tried to talk to me about...you know sex, things have been different. You seem distant." she said looking at her hands. "I guess you've just given up on me in that area, right?"

Manny leaned over and kissed her. "Of course not. I'm just trying to give you space. I realize that I was a bit aggressive at times. I thought I was upsetting you, so I decided to limit my contact with you, let you come to me. You make the first move."

"A girl shouldn't do that!" Corrina gasped.

"I know, I know, a girl isn't supposed to want a man like a man wants her, right? She's supposed to act like it doesn't matter but all the time she's aching inside? " He looked at her, his face serious. "That's a bunch of bull, Corrina. I need a woman who doesn't mind telling me and showing me what she wants."

He pulled her close to him and his eyes locked with hers.

"I want a wife who can tell me what she wants, Corrina. I don't want a scared little girl. You're a woman. I'm a man. I have needs and you have needs. One of my needs is for you to be able to tell me what you want. I need you to want me sometimes and to show me that you want me."

Corrina was quiet for a moment.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Anything you want to do." he said. "There's no condemnation here, Corrina"

She stared at him. He leaned in close to her, his face almost touching hers.

"Forget what you've been taught. We are about to become man and wife. Talk to me. Tell me how you feel. Show me. Tell me."

"I love you, Manny" she said simply.

"I love you too, Corrina" he said. "Love is supposed to be expressed. It can be expressed in many different ways. Lovemaking is one way...I need you. I need you to need me. I need you to show me that you need me...desire me. Do you understand? I need you to need me."

She looked at her hands again. "I do need you." she confessed. "I miss you."

"I'm right here." he said grinning. "Come and get me."

Corrina pushed him back on the sofa and stretched herself on him. Pursuit was new to her. She had to feel her way. She placed her head on his chest and listened to the beating of his heart. Manny rubbed her back. He still did not do anything more and she could feel her frustration mounting. She wanted him to kiss her like he did before. She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest.

"Manny..."

"Hmmm?"

"I need you to kiss me like you used to."

"I still kiss you"

"Yeah, but it's different."

"I'm trying to maintain some control, Corrina."

"What do I have to do to get that again?"

"Kiss me like you want to be kissed and I'll respond. Make the move and I'll make the counter move." he explained. "Forget that stuff about what's a man's role and what good girls don't do. Let's just be two people in love, expressing that love."

Corrina kissed him hard, her tongue seeking his and he responded with his own. She felt him grow hard under her and she felt her own excitement building. He sucked on her bottom lip which made her moan and then she returned the favor.

"Manny" she said breaking the kiss. "I like the feel of you when you're like this."

She reached down and squeezed him and he moaned a little sending shivers through her belly

"You have the power, Corrina" he whispered.

"Make that sound again" she whispered back to him.

"Touch me again" he replied.

She kissed him again and rubbed him through his pants. He moaned again and the sound of his response made her hot. He reached under her dress and rubbed her behind.

"I think I see how this works" she giggled.

"Ah, at last" he chuckled "She gets it."

"Do you want me to...uh rub you until it...you know it happens?" she asked shyly.

"That would be nice...but only if you want to" he replied.

Corrina unzipped his pants and took him in her hand. He groaned again and she felt like she would explode. She could smell his arousal and it intoxicated her.

"Faster please, Corrina" he instructed as she ran her hand up and down his shaft.

Corrina found him slick in her hand and she moved faster and his moans were getting louder and she was getting hotter still. She looked at him and he had his eyes closed.

"Oh, god I wish..." he cut his words off and moaned again.

"What, Manny. Tell me" she said "Am I doing alright?"

"Yeah." he replied. He was bucking on the sofa trying to keep rhythm with her hand.

"Ummmm yeah" he groaned. "Squeeze me harder baby...that's it."

Just then the phone rang and Corrina let him go. Manny gasped at the disconnect. He couldn't believe the timing. He quickly took himself in his hand. The phone was still ringing and Corrina watched as he cursed under his breath and picked it up.

"Hello!" he said still breathing hard trying not to sound as irritated as he felt.

_"Daddy!_" Molly said on the other end.

_"Are you and Corrina coming over for dinner? Grandma says that dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes."_

"Yeah baby. We're coming" Manny said.

"_Daddy what's wrong? You're breathing hard. Have you been running?_"

"Uh, yeah baby. Daddy had to run to get the phone" he said looking at Corrina who was trying not to laugh.

"_Alright Daddy. We're having pork chops!" Molly said gleefully._

"That's wonderful, baby" Manny replied.

_"And applesauce" she continued._

"Great" Manny replied putting himself back in his pants.

_ "And peas...you like peas, Daddy!"_

"Molly I get the idea." Manny said "We'll be there in a few minutes."

_"Alright then. Goodbye Daddy" Molly said cheerfully._

Manny hung up the phone and ran his fingers through his hair. He was just that close!

"Damn!" he said grinning at Corrina. "Cock blocked by my own daughter!"

Corrina laughed and walked over and kissed him.

"It'll be alright, Manny." she snickered. "Rome wasn't built in a day."

Manny rolled his eyes.

"When we get married, you had better be ready to stay in my bed for a week without food and water." he said . "C'mon let's go!"


	17. Chapter 17 Manny's Cousin Harold

**Manny's Cousin Harold**

Manny was slightly irritated. His mother had told him at the dinner that Harold had said that he had transportation to her house. Now she had called him when he was about to walk out the door to work and informed him that Harold would need to be picked up at the bus station.

He pulled up to the bus station and immediately saw his cousin. He waved and ran to the car.

Manny opened the trunk and put his suitcases in and slammed it shut.

"Hey Manny. I appreciate you picking me up" Harold said grinning.

Harold was a stocky man who was several inches taller than Manny. He climbed in the car beside him.

"No problem, Harold" he said. "I just wish I'd known sooner. I was on my way to work!"

He pulled out in traffic and Harold pulled out a cigarette and offered Manny one.

"Sorry about that. I had car trouble and had to take the bus at the last minute. I called Aunt Eva and told her last night.'

"She didn't call me until this morning" Manny replied.

"So I hear congratulations are in order" Harold said.

"That's right" Manny replied.

"When do I get to meet the lucky girl?" Harold asked grinning.

"Oh you'll meet her soon enough!" Manny replied.

He pulled up in front of his mother's house. "I don't have time to come in, Harold"

"No problem." Harold said getting out. "I'll see you later."

He went to the back of the car and Manny got out and opened the trunk and helped him with his bags. He then got back in the car.

He waved as Manny quickly drove off.

Manny made it to the office and Sid was waiting for him.

"Look Manny" he said following him in and then he sat directly in front of him.

"This weekend Cheryl wants you and Corrina to come over. She's hosting a dinner in your honor."

Manny looked surprised. "Really? Cheryl is accepting of my marriage?"

"Of course...I mean after all she's Molly's Godmother and she still wants to be a part of your life.

Manny looked skeptical. "What about Jenny? Those two are friends you know."

"Just because Jenny is her friend doesn't mean that she can't be friends with Corrina too. They just can't be friends together." Sid reasoned.

"I don't know..." Manny replied unconvinced.

"There's no backing out now." Sid replied. "She's already called your mother and she wants Corrina's family to come too."

"I'll have to talk to Corrina about this" Manny replied.

"Yeah, I know" Sid said laughing. He got up and walked to the door and then looked back.

"It'll work out." he said walking out and shutting the door to Manny's office.

Manny wasn't so sure what Corrina would say about a dinner at Sid's. She had only seen him a couple of times and she didn't know Cheryl at all.

He came home that evening still trying to figure out what he would tell her. Al was there with Molly and had started a spaghetti dinner. He told him that Corrina was on her way to the house. In just a little over a week they would be husband and wife.

Molly was out back playing with Lois as usual and he stood in the doorway watching her as he smoked a cigarette.

Corrina came in the house and walked up behind him and put her arms around him.

"Hi" he said as she laid her head against his back.

"Hey, handsome" she said smiling.

He turned and kissed her.

"Al fixed spaghetti" he said kissing her again.

"I know" she responded. She pressed her body against his and kissed him deeply, her tongue seeking his. She felt his immediate response when she did this and it thrilled her.

"I can feel how much you missed me today" she taunted playfully.

"You want me to show you too?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Molly will be in here any minute" she replied. "So we'd better behave."

He laughed and Corrina opened the screen door and summoned Molly into the house.

She instructed Molly to wash her hands and she quickly set the table and the three of them sat down to their dinner.

"Sid and Cheryl are planning a party Saturday in our honor." Manny said when they had just about finished eating. "I told him that I'd tell you."

Corrina looked apprehensive. "I don't know Manny..."

"Well we have to face the world sometime" he replied.

"I guess you're right" she said slowly.

Just then the phone rang and Manny walked over and answered it.

_"Manny, this is your mother" _Eva said on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Ma." he said looking at Corrina

_"Manny, I want you and Molly and Corrina to come over for dinner tomorrow. Harold hasn't seen Molly since she was a baby."_

"I know Ma" Manny said. "We'll see."

_"You might as well get it over with Manny." _Eva whispered in the phone.

_"Do you want me to tell him or do you want to just shock him when you come in the door?"_

Manny laughed. "You can tell him if you want to"

Manny hung up the phone and sat back down.

"Well?" Corrina said looking at him.

"We've been invited to dinner. Ma wants us to come over. My cousin Harold is visiting."

"Is he my cousin too?" Molly asked interested.

"Yes, Molly. He's your cousin too." Manny replied.

He helped Corrina clean up the kitchen and put the food away and he took Molly and helped her change into her pajamas and read her a bedtime story. He tucked her in still thinking about Harold.

He didn't know what Harold would say, but he was sure that the news would travel though his family like a wildfire once he found out. Harold and his Uncle Harold, his father's brother grew up in South Carolina. That was a totally different world from Los Angeles. He sighed and sat down at the piano and tinkered with the keys.

He began to play George Gershwin's "Someone to Watch Over Me" glancing towards the doorway that Corrina was standing in watching him. He began to hum the melody still watching her. He then started singing to her as he played the song.

"**_There's a somebody I'm longing to see..._**

**_I hoping that she... _**

**_Turns out to be..._**

**_Someone who'll watch over me..._**

**_"I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood..._**

**_I know I could...always be good..._**

**_To one who'll watch over me..._**

**_Although I may not be the man some girls think of as handsome..._**

**_But to her heart I'll carry the key..._**

He paused and smiled at Corrina. She came over and gave him a kiss. He continued playing and singing, his eyes locked with hers.

**_Won't you tell her please..._**

**_To put on some speed..._**

**_Follow my lead..._**

**_Oh, how I need..._**

**_Someone to watch...over...me..."_**

The next day Manny prepared himself for the dinner with his mother and his cousin Harold. Corrina still had not given him an answer on the dinner party that Sid and Cheryl wanted to have for them.

The wedding was a little over a week away and he thought about the final meeting with Reverend Davis they had just completed. He still wasn't totally convinced he was going to heaven, but he had gone through the motions of confessing Christ and he had to admit that he didn't feel any different than he did before he did it. His mother told him that he was still Jewish regardless, so he accompanied her to temple also.

Everything was set and he had taken the time to look at a few houses. He knew that they would eventually have to move. Molly would still be able to attend the same school if he wanted her to since it was a private school. He felt that he could get a good price for his home. He had been there ten years and the value had gone up.

Corrina insisted on paying for the wedding and reception herself. He was responsible for the honeymoon and they had agreed on going to Hawaii. He had already paid the down payment to the travel agency and he had to stop by and pay the balance in a couple of days. Everything was in place, but he felt a little uneasy about this dinner.

He drove over to his mothers with Corrina and Molly. He was a little nervous and he berated himself silently for it. He took a deep breath as he parked the car. Well he might as well get this over with.

Molly skipped up the walkway and he put his arm around Corrina and led her to the door.

He watched as the door opened and Molly ran into the house.

"Hey Ma" he said walking in.

"Manfred" she said. "Come in!" She looked at Corrina. "Good to see you again Corrina"

"Good to see you again too, Mrs. Singer" Corrina replied.

Manny walked into the living room and his cousin Harold jumped up. "Manny!" he said extending his hand. As he was shaking it he glanced up and saw Corrina walk in the room.

"Who's this?"

"This is my fiancée, Corrina" Manny replied.

"You're kidding?" Harold replied shocked.

"Hello to you too" Corrina replied.

"Hi Cousin Harold" Molly said walking over to him with her hand extended.

He looked at Molly and then back to Corrina and Manny. He looked at Molly's extended hand and took it in his. "Hello, Molly"

He looked back at Corrina.

"This is a surprise" he said giving her the once over.

"Let's sit down to dinner" Eva replied.

Manny watched as Harold leered at Corrina when she wasn't looking. He wanted to punch him in the face, but he couldn't do it in his mother's house. So this is what it was going to be like.

They went outside after dinner to smoke and his mother and Corrina stayed inside to clean up the kitchen. Molly was with them.

"So what's it like?" Harold asked.

It was dark out and Manny watched the end of Harold's cigarette as he inhaled.

"What do you mean?" he asked even though he had an idea of what Harold was talking about and it disgusted him.

"I mean, is she good? You're marrying her...she's not a beauty so she must be a tornado in bed" He chuckled to himself.

Manny grabbed him by the collar. "Shut your stinking mouth! It's not like that!"

"Hey! I was only asking!" Harold said throwing up his hands. "I'm just trying to figure you out."

Manny let him go and shoved him back.

"There's nothing to figure out! I'm in love with her."

Harold looked at him and took another drag off of his cigarette.

"Do you know what you're doing? You're killing your mother and your daughter...well she'll be teased and no decent white boy will want her."

"God Harold, she's seven years old!" Manny snapped. "I'm not worried about her finding a man just yet. Besides, this is California and not South Carolina. I'm marrying Corrina!"

"Suit yourself" Harold replied. "Even if it is California, I think you're going to find out that a lot of people don't agree with this race mixing. You're not a bad looking guy...why in the world would you even consider HER?"

Manny looked at him. "I don't have to explain my choices to you or anyone else! We're getting married next weekend, OK?"

"Fine." Harold said dropping the butt on the ground and smashing it with his foot. "It's your funeral."

"What about you, Harold" Manny said "I understand you're going through a divorce. Is that why you're out here visiting Ma?"

Harold grunted. "I needed a little away time, that's all."

Manny looked at him. "Yeah right. She's white and Jewish right? She's the right color and all, why didn't it work out?" He was being sarcastic and he knew it, but Harold's comments about Corrina irritated him.

"Just goes to show you that even when it should work, it always doesn't." Harold remarked looking at him. "So your relationship with that black woman doesn't have a chance in hell."

"I disagree" Manny replied finishing off his cigarette.

He walked back into the house and found Corrina and Eva sitting on the sofa. Molly was stretched out on the floor in front of the television. He'd had enough of his cousin for one day. He looked at Corrina who met his gaze.

"Let's go" he said.


	18. Chapter 18 Corrina's Fear

**Corrina's Fear**

Jenny couldn't believe that Cheryl was giving Manny and that woman a party. They were friends after all and she felt that Cheryl was a traitor and told her so.

"Look Jenny" Cheryl reasoned "I'm Molly's Godmother. I want to remain a part of her life. Manny and Annie were my dearest friends. "

Jenny tried to keep her temper in check. "I would think that you would be appalled that Manny would take this colored woman to be his wife and here you are giving them a party!"

"It's just a quiet get together" Cheryl explained. "He's going to do this, Jenny. He's determined to marry her and there's nothing we can do about it but accept his decision. He and Sid are friends and co workers. We all have to get along!"

Jenny's face was a mask of barely contained rage. She was almost shaking in uncontrolled anger.

"You seem to have already accepted this outrageous union!" Jenny snapped. "You ought to be concerned about how this is going to affect Molly! You are her Godmother! Maybe instead of just accepting things, you could talk to Manny and try to convince him that this marriage is suicide for his daughter! If you and Annie were that close, you would ask him what Annie would think about his stupid choice for a wife. You would say and do whatever was necessary to change his mind!"

Cheryl sighed. "Look, I've said all I'm going to say on the matter."

She stood up and extended her hand with Jenny's purse in it. There was no need to continue this conversation and she wished that she would leave. Jenny could be a real bitch at times and her patience was now at an end.

Jenny quickly snatched her purse from Cheryl's hand. "Fine!"

She turned and walked out of the house and slammed the door.

She couldn't believe Cheryl! She decided to try to talk some sense into Eva Singer. She couldn't believe that Manny's mother would go along with this madness! The boys were in school and she had time on her hands. Maybe she could align herself with his mother. Eva seemed to like Jenny well enough. She had been there when her husband died, gave her support. Yes, she would talk to Eva Singer. She would listen to her, see her point of view!

She drove over to Eva's house and knocked on the door. She was surprised when a tall stocky man answered the door.

"Hello." He said his eyes roaming over her. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Mrs. Singer" Jenny said wondering who he was.

"She's out. I'm her nephew Harold" he replied still openly admiring her.

Jenny gave him her best smile and extended her hand. "Well it's nice to meet you Harold. I'm Jenny"

She gave him her best smile and she was pleasantly surprised that she could see a resemblance between Manny and Harold. He liked her, she could tell. Maybe she could use this to her advantage.

"Would you like to wait for her?" Harold asked hopefully. This was quite a good looking babe. He wondered how his aunt knew her.

"No, I'll be back." Jenny said. Suddenly a thought entered her head. Maybe this cousin of Manny's didn't know what was going on.

"I suppose you heard about Manny." She said putting on a sad face and pulling out her handkerchief. She immediately dabbed her eyes.

"Manny?" Harold said looking surprised. "What about Manny?"

"Well he broke up with me to marry that colored woman" Jenny sniffed. "I mean we hadn't gotten that involved or anything...just dated a few weeks. Imagine my surprise when he didn't want to see me anymore. I was there with his mother when his father passed. She depended on me. Then Manny just broke it off for his colored maid. It was so traumatic! Poor Eva was totally outdone. I came by to check on her."

Harold looked shocked. "You're kidding! Manny broke up with a beautiful woman like you to be with her? I wonder if he's blind or is he just crazy!" Harold said shaking his head.

He invited Jenny in again and she negatively nodded still dabbing her eyes.

"No, I think I'll just go out and get me something to eat" she replied looking at him sideways.

"I would love to take you to lunch" Harold replied.

"What about your wife" Jenny asked coyly. "A handsome man like you must have a wife."

"I'm divorced" Harold lied. Well he was on his way to getting a divorce.

"So am I" Jenny replied. "It appears we have a lot in common."

Harold smiled. "Let me get my jacket."

Jenny smiled to herself already planning on how she would use Harold to cause Manny even more grief.

Corrina picked up her dress and took it to Jevina's house and put it in the closet. Everything was set and the wedding was a week away.

She had been working hard and had paid for the food for the reception and the flowers for the church. It was going to be a beautiful wedding.

No one was home. The girls were at school and Percy was with a neighbor at bible study. Just then the doorbell rang and she wondered who would be coming by this time of day.

She looked out the glass and was surprised to see Anthony standing in the doorway. She opened the door surprised.

"Anthony!"

"Hello Corrina" he replied his voice crisp.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure" she said. "However I don't have a lot of time."

"This won't take but a minute" he said stepping in the doorway.

Corrina stepped back allowing him to come in.

"I understand you're getting married. I guess congratulations are in order."

Corrina stared at him wondering who told him. Well she had nothing to be ashamed about. She raised her chin proudly.

"Yes I am. "

"I hear he's white" Anthony replied tartly.

"And?" Corrina responded.

"What's wrong with you? A black man's not good enough for you that you have to go and lay up with whitey?" he snapped.

"Is that really a question?" she replied.

"Your little college education has gone to you head, Corrina. No matter how much you think you know, to the white man you're still a nigger." He spat. "You need to wake up. As soon as things get hard and he gets tired of being put down by his own kind for marrying you, he'll drop you like a hot potato. Mark my words!"

Corrina stared at him, her face impassive.

"Is that all you have to say, Anthony?"

He grabbed her pulling her to him. " I really liked you, Corrina." He then gave her a hard kiss.

Corrina pulled away from him.

"You need to leave now, Anthony" she said wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Her heart was beating fast and she suddenly felt afraid being alone in the house with him.

"Fine" he replied and turned and walked out of the door slamming it.

Corrina quickly turned the lock and breathed a sigh of relief.

She should have expected some sort of reaction from Anthony. She quickly grabbed her purse and walked out to the car. She looked around, but no one was in sight. She quickly pulled off into traffic.

She was meeting Manny for lunch as he told her that he had found a realtor that could help them find a home in a multi cultural neighborhood. She was grateful that he was making all of the sacrifices for her and she wanted to make him happy.

Molly would still be attending the same private school, so she would be fine. She just hoped that the child wouldn't be teased because of her marriage to her father. Molly was a fighter though and Corrina knew that she could handle herself.

She drove to the agency and waited in the parking lot. She checked her watch and saw that it was almost noon. Manny should be coming out any minute. Sure enough she saw him come out of the front door and waved to her. He quickly got in the car.

"We're meeting Oliver at the Blue Dolphin in thirty minutes." Manny said giving her a quick kiss. "He says that he has a couple of properties that he thinks we will like."

Corrina pulled up in front of the Blue Dolphin and quickly parked. They walked in and were led to a table. Manny picked up the menu.

"He should be here shortly. We can order" he stared at the menu.

Corrina looked at the menu and couldn't decide. She was a bit nervous. They were really going to do this. They were getting married.

"Manny, are you nervous at all?" she asked

"Nervous about what?" Manny asked putting down the menu.

"About this marriage…I mean, do you know how you'll be treated by marrying me?" she looked at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Having second thoughts, Corrina?" he asked smiling.

"I'm not having second thoughts" she replied "I just want you to know what you're getting into."

Manny picked the menu back up. "I'm a big boy. Don't worry about me."

Just then he saw Oliver walk in.

"Oliver's here" he said waving him over.

Oliver was a tall Oriental Man with curly dark hair. It was obvious to Corrina that he was biracial. He was quite handsome and had a beautiful smile.

"Hi Manny" he said pulling out the chair and sitting down. He turned and looked at Corrina.

"This is Corrina" Manny said introducing her.

"Hi" Corrina replied smiling.

"I've found several nice homes, Manny" Oliver said. "Can the two of you look at them tomorrow? I don't think I'll have any problem selling your present home, Manny."

"That's great" Manny responded. He turned to Corrina. "Do you think you can meet tomorrow? I know you said you had some work to do."

"I'll work it in" she said "What time?"

"How about 3PM."" Manny said. "I can leave work early."

Oliver agreed and then looked at his watch.

"I've got to go." He said smiling "I have another appointment"

He gave Manny the address of the home to meet him at and quickly said his goodbyes.

Corrina watched him leave and then turned to Manny. She sipped her tea.

"That was pretty quick."

"Oliver stays busy" Manny replied. "We'll have more time with him tomorrow."

He studied her a moment. "You seem sort of pensive. Is everything alright?"

"I know I shouldn't worry, but I can't help myself" she confessed. "I just feel as if the full impact of what we are doing hasn't hit you yet."

Manny laughed. "You worry too much, Corrina. It will be fine."

Just then Corrina looked up to see Manny's Cousin Harold and Jenny come into the restaurant. They were led to the other side of the restaurant and didn't see the two of them as they were sitting in the back. Manny's back was to the door so he didn't see them come in.

"Manny, your cousin just walked in with Jenny" she whispered to him.

Manny looked up surprised. "What? Where?"

"Over on the other side of the restaurant." Corrina replied "Do you want to leave? We can cancel our order."

"Certainly not!" Manny snapped. "We've already ordered and we were here first. We can't run the rest of our lives, Corrina."

She had to agree with him, but knowing how Jenny was she didn't want the situation to escalate in public. She looked up as the waiter came with their lunch.

"Stop worrying" Manny replied as if reading her mind.

She tried to relax and eat her salad but it was difficult.

"Our honeymoon is all set" Manny was saying.

"What about Molly?" Corrina asked. "Have you talked to her about leaving her for ten days?"

"We've talked" Manny replied laughing "She wants to come too. I had to explain that a honeymoon was just for the bride and groom."

"I gather that didn't sit too well with her" Corrina said eating her salad.

"Not that well, but hey she'll get over it" Manny replied. "I promised to bring back lots of gifts."

Corrina continued to make small talk with Manny; however she couldn't help glancing around every few seconds. Manny was right. They couldn't hide out like criminals! However her biggest fear was that once they were married, that Manny would regret it. She wondered how he would react under the pressure of being discriminated against because he had a black wife. She wasn't so sure that he could put up with that for any length of time. She had dealt with discrimination all her life.

"Stop worrying" Manny said reaching across the table interrupting her thoughts.

Corrina smiled. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy." He replied kissing her hand.

Corrina ate the rest of her meal in silence. She was glad when Manny asked for the check and they were able to leave.

"You worry too much" Manny replied after she got in the car.

"I guess" she admitted.

"Don't worry about Jenny or my cousin." Manny said. "I'm surprised they ended up together. Jenny must have come to the house looking for Ma. Ma told me yesterday that she was going to play bridge with a few of her friends. Lover boy Harold was waiting right there for her. "

"That could mean trouble" Corrina speculated.

She didn't like the idea of Jenny having an ally.

"I'm not worried about Jenny or Harold" Manny replied.

Corrina didn't reply but she still felt that things were going to get worse before they got better. Jenny seemed like a cruel and vindictive woman. She would have to be careful.

She dropped Manny off and then headed for Mrs. Singleton's house. At least she was sure that Jenny was not over her aunt's house and she could finish her cleaning in peace.

She drove there and was surprised to find Mrs. Singleton was home early. Usually she didn't get home until late in the afternoon.

"You've been out?" Mrs. Singleton asked as she walked in the door.

"Yes, I took a break" Corrina replied. "I've done the kitchen and all the bathrooms. "I only have a few more things to finish up and then I'll be on my way"

Mrs. Singleton stared at her a moment as if debating on saying something.

"Corrina, come with me" she said walking out of the room.

Corrina followed her wondering what she wanted.

"Look" Mrs. Singleton said turning around. "As you know Jenny is my flesh and blood and she has advised me to fire you, telling me that you can't be trusted."

Corrina started to say something, but Mrs. Singleton held up her hand.

"Tut, tut, no need to defend yourself, Corrina. I told Jenny that she was way out of line. After all, you've been helping me out for quite a few years now and you always do a satisfactory job. I don't have to worry about my things when you work for me."

She picked up a small decorative fan and began to wave it back and forth.

"Jenny is spoiled I know and she's used to getting her way. However, I have no problem with you marrying a white man. She did tell me that and I must say I was a bit surprised. I suspect that Jenny is jealous because she wanted him for herself." She turned to Corrina. "I suppose that you'll no longer work for me after you marry."

"I'm not sure just yet" Corrina admitted.

"Well, you'll always have a job here if you want it." Mrs. Singleton replied. "Don't worry about Jenny. Her bark is worse than her bite."

"I wish I could believe that" Corrina replied.

Mrs. Singleton laughed. "You look like you can handle your own."

She walked over to the table and picked up an envelope and handed it to her.

"Here's your pay for today as well as a wedding present from me."

Corrina took the envelope and smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Singleton."

"Tut, tut!" Mrs. Singleton replied. "Go on, open it."

Corrina opened the envelope and found a check for a thousand dollars. She was shocked.

"Mrs. Singleton-"

"Now I don't want to hear another word." Mrs. Singleton said. "I want you to have it. You don't want to hurt an old lady's feelings by refusing my gift now would you, Corrina?"

"Of course not" Corrina said grinning.

"Take it and have a wonderful honeymoon" Mrs. Singleton said. "I insist!"

"Well thank you" was all Corrina could say. She gave Mrs. Singleton a quick hug.

"I would love for you to come to the wedding...but I understand if you decline" Corrina said as she was hugging her.

"I'm a rich old lady." Mrs. Singleton replied. "I can do what I want."

"Well, I'll look for you then." Corrina replied laughing.

She quickly finished her work and got ready to return to Manny's house. Maybe things were not going to be that bad after all.


	19. Chapter 19 Crossing the Line

**Crossing the Line**

Jenny had to admit that she enjoyed the time she spent with Harold. He was charming and he was sexy. He didn't mind that she had two rambunctious boys. Still, it galled her to know end that Manny had rejected her and then the thought of Cheryl throwing them a party just took her over the edge.

She was telling Harold about it and he was completely sympathetic.

"I can't be too mad at Manny" he was saying "After all, if he hadn't put you down, I wouldn't stand a chance with you."

Jenny smiled. "Well when you put it that way, how can I protest?"

"I hear that the dinner is this evening" Harold was saying. "Aunt Eva told me. I got a good mind to go over there and crash the thing."

"Oh, Harold" Jenny exclaimed. "Manny wouldn't like that!"

"Probably not." Harold replied.

"Still" Jenny said thinking. "You are his family. We could go over there and let them know that we're willing to let bygones be bygones."

Harold stared at her. "You're willing to do that?"

"Of course not!" Jenny spat. "But still…there is Molly to consider. If we go and bury the hatchet so to speak, we can keep an eye on Molly and report any unacceptable behavior to the proper authorities."

"I don't know…" Harold replied. "I think he's crazy…but he's still my cousin. I don't want to rat him out."

"Think of Molly" Jenny pressed.

"I am thinking of Molly" Harold insisted. "She doesn't need any more grief. She already lost her mother. She wouldn't be able to handle losing her father too!"

"True, true" Jenny replied backing down. "We could keep an eye on her though…you may even be able to reason with Manny so to speak."

Harold was no fool. He knew a vindictive woman when he saw one. He was after all married to one of them. He also knew that Jenny was trying to use him to get back at Manny. That wasn't a problem. He didn't mind using her to get what he wanted either. He expected to be in her bed before much longer.

"You want to go over there?" He asked looking at her.

"Why not?" Jenny replied.

"Alright then. Let's go" Harold replied.

They rode over to Cheryl's in silence, each planning their strategy.

They pulled up in front of the door and Jenny noticed Manny's car was there. She walked up to the door with her arm tucked into the crook of Harold's arm. She rang the doorbell.

Cheryl came to the door and was shocked to see the two of them.

"Jenny!" she exclaimed surprised.

"Cheryl." Jenny said removing her gloves. "This is Harold, Manny's cousin. He's convinced me that I need to bury the hatchet concerning Manny and so here I am."

Cheryl stared at her a moment not believing that Jenny was crashing her party with Manny's cousin on her arm.

"That's all well and good Jenny, but we were about to have dinner-"

"No problem" Jenny replied interrupting her. "I'll just take a few moments of your time."

She pushed past Cheryl and walked into the door.

Cheryl looked lost, totally unprepared for Jenny's onslaught. Jenny walked straight to the dining room still with her arm tucked into Harold's.

She walked into the dining room and saw Manny look up surprised. Manny was sitting next to Corrina. She looked around for Molly and saw her sitting at a smaller table with some of Corrina's relatives. His mother was there and so were some other people that must be Corrina's family.

"We have some unexpected guests" Cheryl said nervously behind Jenny. She didn't know what to do.

Sid jumped up. "Jenny what is the meaning of this?"

"I just came over to offer the couple my congratulations" Jenny replied her eyes on Manny.

"You could have done that on the phone" Manny snapped. "Why are you coming over here uninvited, Jenny? I don't want any trouble."

"No trouble." Jenny replied. "Harold has convinced me of the error of my ways. I want to make amends."

Corrina stared at her in disbelief. She wondered what Manny was going to do.

"I don't believe you." Manny said. "I think you came over here to cause trouble"

"Well it's true whether you want to believe it or not" Jenny replied.

"I hope you're not expecting an invite to the wedding" Corrina replied.

Jenny stared at her a moment and then turned back to Manny. "Manny, surely you don't want to hold a grudge, do you?"

Manny stared at her. "What's really going on here Jenny?"

"I've already told you" she replied.

Manny looked at Harold. "What are you two really up to, Harold? I can't believe that you came all the way up here just to make trouble!"

"I don't want to make trouble." Harold replied. "It's just as she said. She wants to make peace."

Manny threw down his napkin and stood up. "Let me see the two of you out."

He walked over to them and led them to the door.

"I don't appreciate you trying to ruin things for me, Harold." He hissed.

"Look, it's just what I said" Harold insisted. "I just feel that this thing should end here. You two need to bury the hatchet."

"Your timing was off." Manny insisted. "Coming here was a mistake."

Corrina sat at the table wondering what was going on.

"That woman's up to no good for sure" Jevina said. "Burying the hatchet, my ass! She wants to bury it alright…right in the back of your head, Corrina!"

Corrina looked at her sister. "I didn't fall for that one bit. I wasn't born yesterday."

"You'd better be careful" Jevina replied.

"I am so sorry" Cheryl said helplessly. "I didn't know she was coming over here."

"Don't worry about it." Corrina replied. "That was a desperation move."

She glanced over at the kids who were sitting at the children's table. "I don't think they paid any attention to what's going on." Corrina replied. "Percy seems to be the center of their attention right now." Percy was cutting up as usual and the girls were in a fit of giggles.

Manny returned to the table and sat down.

"They're gone, right?" Corrina asked.

"Yeah." Manny replied.

"Well old man" Sid said standing holding up his glass. "Round one goes to you"

The dinner went on without any further incidents and Cheryl was grateful. After everyone left she sank down on the sofa and Sid came and sat by her.

"Are you alright" he asked.

"Yeah, she had me in a corner there for a minute"

"You know that apology was all an act, don't you" Sid said putting his arm around her.

"Yeah, But what is she really up to?" Cheryl asked kicking off her shoes.

"I think she wants to make Manny as miserable as possible" Sid replied. "I know she's your friend-"

"Former friend" Cheryl replied correcting him. "After that little demonstration tonight, I don't think we'll be talking much in the future."

"I'm glad you can see what's going on. She'll use whoever she can to hurt Manny." Sid replied.

"Life's too short. She should use her energy for more productive work" Cheryl replied.

Sid leaned over and kissed her. "Just keep your eyes and ears open."

Corrina didn't say much to Manny until she put Molly to bed. She came out of Molly's room and found him sitting by the record player listening to Louis Armstrong.

She sat down beside him.

"We've had quite a day" she said.

He put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"I guess we'd better get used to it" he replied. "We'll be married in one week."

"Getting nervous?" Corrina asked jokingly.

"No. I've never been more sure of anything in my life" he replied. He turned and looked at her.

"I love you, Corrina"

She smiled and kissed him. "I love you too."

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. She fell back on the sofa and he followed her. He smiled down at her. She was a fast learner. She was becoming more aggressive and he liked it.

"Corrina, are you trying to get me in a compromising position?" Manny teased.

"Now why would I do that?" she asked smiling.

"Maybe you can't wait one more week." He replied. "I'll be happy to accommodate you."

"I just bet you would" she snickered. "However, I think I can wait for the final present you have to offer"

He kissed her, allowing his weight to rest on her. He smelled so good and his body felt good pressing into hers. He was aroused and rested his head on her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You need to stop tormenting me like this, Corrina" he murmured and then sat up.

The record player had cut off and he stood up and stretched. Corrina could see that he was still somewhat aroused but didn't say anything as he walked into the kitchen. She heard him go in the refrigerator and came back with two glasses of tea.

"To cool you off" he remarked handing her the glass.

Corrina took the glass of tea and sipped it.

"How long do you think we'll have to stay here?" she asked.

"I have several offers on this house, but I still have a mortgage. I'm trying to come out in the black. I think we'll do just fine. We could stay here if you want to." He looked at her.

"I think we need a fresh start" Corrina replied. "The house we looked at last week was promising. The neighborhood has several ethnic groups and we hopefully won't have any Mrs. Murphys to contend with."

"We'll always have to put up with something" Manny replied sighing.

"It comes with the territory" Corrina replied finishing her tea. She got up and walked over to Manny.

"The world is full of people like Jenny. You have to have a thick skin." She replied.

She walked into the kitchen and quickly washed out the glasses and then returned to the living room.

"I'll be going now, Manny" she replied.

"Take the car. I'll see you tomorrow."

Corrina walked up to him and gave him a goodnight kiss. She walked out to the car and was about to get in when she felt as if she was being watched. She got in the car and locked the doors. Manny was still standing in the doorway. She noticed some movement in the bushes next door and she saw a man crouching down. He had something in his hand and she tried to make out what it was.

She looked up and saw that Manny was about to come out of the house since she hadn't started the car. She didn't want him to come out leaving the door open with Molly inside. She quickly exited the car and hurried up the walkway.

"I forgot my sweater" she lied hurrying towards the door. She spoke rather loudly and Manny looked at her curiously as she approached him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as she reached him.

She quickly grabbed his arm. "Come in the house" she hissed walking past him.

Manny turned and followed her in the house and she quickly slammed the door.

"There's a man out there in the bushes!" Corrina gasped.

"What are you talking about?" Manny asked looking surprised.

"I walked out to the car and I felt like someone was watching me. I saw a man crouched down in the bushes next door with something in his hand. I think it's a camera, but I'm not sure. I didn't want you to come outside to the car and leave the door open. I didn't know what he's up to."

Manny stared at her in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding? Come on! If anyone's out there, we're going to confront him!"

Corrina started to protest, but Manny was already out of the door and she hurried behind him. He walked towards the car, looking next door. Suddenly Corrina saw him duck towards the bushes and she heard a voice cry out.

Manny had a man by the collar that was holding a camera.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said pushing the man away from him. "Are you spying on me?"

"I'm just doing my job!" the man replied.

"Who's paying you?" Manny asked.

"I don't have to answer your questions" the man replied.

"I should call the police" Manny threatened.

"Go ahead!" the man snapped. "I wasn't on your property until you grabbed me and pulled me over here!"

Manny stared at him a moment. "What are you doing, trying to catch us doing something so that you can take the picture back to whoever hired you? What do you hope to accomplish?"

"I told you, I ain't answering your questions." The man replied.

"I think I know who hired you and what this is all about" Manny snapped. "Now you go back and tell Ms. Jenny that I'm onto her game and she can forget it!"

He shoved the man away from him again. "Now get out of here before I do something that will cause you to end up in the emergency room."

The man quickly walked off and Manny ran his fingers through his hair. He turned to Corrina.

"Can you believe this?"

"I wouldn't put anything past Jenny, Manny. " Corrina replied. "She probably hoped that he could sneak up to the house and take pictures through the window or something. Who knows?"

"I've got a good mind to give her a piece of my mind" Manny snapped.

"That's what she wants" Corrina replied. "She wants you to lose your cool so that she'll have something to hold over your head. We have no proof that it was her. Ignore her. We'll be legally married in a week and then what will she have to report? She's just looking for inappropriate behavior that she can use to make you look like an unfit father. Once we're married, she won't have a leg to stand on."

Manny looked at her and breathed a sigh of relief. Corrina was right. Jenny wanted him to lose his temper and come barging over to her house. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. They would be married in a week and then the y would be on their honeymoon.

He decided that he was going to warn Sid and Cheryl to keep a close eye on Molly while they were away. He didn't trust Jenny or his cousin Harold. He did not want his daughter near either of them while he was away. As for Harold, he would deal with him separately. A call to his wife should do the trick.

Corrina got in the car and Manny watched her as she pulled off. Jenny had gone too far this time. She didn't know who she was messing with. He turned on his heel and walked back into the house.


	20. Chapter 20 Wedding Day

**A/N : Thanks for all the reviews. I'm ending this here for now. I hope you all enjoyed the story.**

**Wedding Day**

Manny couldn't get over Jenny's little game that she was playing. He called Harold's wife and told her that it seemed that Harold was depressed about the marital problems and that she should come out to California to get him. He grinned to himself as he hung up the phone. That should keep Harold out of his business for a while.

As for Jenny, he wasn't quite sure what he was going to do about her except keep his eyes and ears open. The rehearsal was that night and he didn't want any trouble. In just forty eight hours they would be married. He doubted if Jenny would come into a predominately black neighborhood at night so hopefully there would be no problems at the rehearsal.

He left his building after work to stop and pick up his tux for the wedding. He was surprised to see a man standing near his car.

"May I help you" he asked as he approached him.

"Are you Manny Singer?" the man asked casually.

"Yes, how can I help you" Manny replied curiously.

"I'm from the National Examiner. " the man said pulling out a pad. "I understand that you're marrying a colored woman and that you have a young daughter. My sources tell me that your daughter is being constantly teased and that you are just turning a blind eye. I understand that you're going to make her go to a multi-racial school where at first she was in a private institution. Is it true that she cries herself to sleep every night?"

Manny stared at the man in disbelief. "That's a lie! Molly loves Corrina!"

"So Corrina…that is your colored fiancé, right?"

Manny watched as the man continued to scribble on his pad.

"Look, I have somewhere to be." Manny replied opening the car door and getting in. "My daughter is not traumatized by this marriage. All of what your sources have told you is a lie!"

"I'd love to hear your side of the story" the reporter replied.

Manny got in his car and quickly pulled off irritated. He knew that Jenny was the one behind this! He pulled in front of the business where he was to pick up his tux and angrily looked at the car that pulled up behind his. It was the reporter again.

"Look, you need to leave me alone" Manny snapped. "I have nothing further to say."

"May I interview your daughter for myself" the man asked.

"Certainly not!" Manny responded. "She is fine. I don't want you traumatizing her with a bunch of questions!"

"Seeing that it hasn't been that long ago that your daughter lost her mother" the man continued "Don't you think that you're rushing into this marriage a bit too soon?"

"My wife has been dead for almost two years" Manny replied. "Maybe your sources failed to tell you that fact!"

"How long does it take a child to get over the loss of her mother" the man pressed.

Manny did not reply but marched into the Shoppe to get his tux. When he picked it up and came back outside, he was glad to see that the man had left.

He dropped the tux off at the house and found that Corrina had left him a plate in the oven. Molly was with his mother as Al had taken her over there after school. Sid was scheduled to pick up his mother and he would meet them at the church for rehearsal. He looked at his watch and saw that he hand thirty minutes to get there.

He would be glad when the vows were done and he and Corrina would be on their way to Hawaii. Even though he was sure that they would be coming back to the problems that they would be leaving behind, he was glad that they were going to get a break from all the drama.

He locked the doors and looked around as he left hoping that no one was lurking in the bushes. As he walked to the car, he saw that Harold was pulling up.

"I don't have time for a lot of conversation, Harold" he said crisply. "I have somewhere I need to be."

Harold got out of the car. "I won't hold you up. I just got a call from my wife. She says that she's coming out here to meet me. She said that she knows I need her! Do you have any idea where she could have gotten such an idea?"

Manny laughed. "I called her, but you already know that don't you? I figured you needed her before you got in way over your head with Jenny. You don't know what you're getting yourself into dealing with her."

"I'm well aware of what I'm getting into" Harold replied crossing his arms across his chest. "I don't need you meddling in my private affairs!"

Manny looked at his cousin with contempt. "Like you didn't meddle when you brought Jenny over to Sid's house last week?"

Harold sighed. "Point taken, but you didn't have to get her all riled up! I don't want her here!"

"That's your problem." Manny replied. "I'm sure you'll figure out something"

He climbed into the car and quickly pulled off. He didn't feel the least bit sorry for Harold.

Revered Davis was talking to Corrina when he walked into the church. Her entire family was there as well as his mother, Sid and Cheryl.

"Well the groom is here and we can get started" Reverend Davis said grinning.

The rehearsal lasted for about an hour and Molly insisted that she walk down the aisle as the flower girl several more times to be sure that she got it right. She wasn't satisfied until Manny told her that she did it perfectly.

Jevina walked down the aisle as the bride as she told him that it was 'bad luck' for Corrina to do it. Corrina sat on the front pew and observed it all.

All in all, everything went well and there were no surprises. Manny was glad about that.

They walked out of the church and Cheryl led Molly to their car as she was spending the night with them. Cheryl wanted to get Molly ready for the wedding the next day. The wedding was scheduled for 1 O'clock.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind" Corrina teased him as he walked to his car.

"Nope. I'm fine. What about you?" he asked grinning at her.

"Oh I'll be here. You can bet your life on that." she said laughing.

"You'd better be" he replied kissing her.

The house was deadly quiet without Corrina or Molly being there and he had a hard time falling asleep. The phone rang beside his bed and he looked at the clock and saw that it was nine o'clock.

"_Hi Daddy"_ Molly said from the other end.

"Hi pumpkin" he replied.

"_Are you nervous Daddy?"_ she asked giggling.

"No. Are you?" he asked.

"_No Daddy. I'm not getting married, you are"_ she replied.

"_Daddy…"_

"Yeah pumpkin"

"_Why can't I go with you and Corrina?"_ she said her voice sad.

"Molly, we've already discussed this. A honeymoon is for the bride and groom only. You will stay with Grandma and with Uncle Sid and Aunt Cheryl."

"_Alright_" she replied sadly. _"I'm going to miss you, Daddy"_

"I'm going to bring you back gifts, you know." He reminded her.

"_I'll be good. Take me with you" _she begged.

"Molly…no." he replied. She began to whimper. "Molly gets Uncle Sid to the phone." Manny replied.

"_Suppose you don't come back?"_ she asked obviously scared.

"I promise I will be back, Molly" he replied patiently.

"_Hey there old man"_ Sid said on the phone.

"Sid, she's having withdrawal symptoms. I don't know what I'm going to do. I hate leaving her."

"_She'll be fine"_ Sid replied. _"There most certainly won't be a honeymoon if she's sleeping between the two of you in Hawaii."_

"You got that right" Manny replied.

"_Everything's going to be fine"_ Sid assured him_. "I told her earlier that I'd have Corrina's nieces over here for a sleepover. She liked that idea. I'll just remind her of that."_

"Thanks Sid" Manny said. "You're the best."

"_Oh, I know that's right"_ Sid quipped.

Manny hung up the phone and turned over and tried to go to sleep.

The next day he got up and found the reporter from the Examiner on his doorstep.

"Why don't you give it a break" Manny snapped.

The man quickly took his picture. "Today's the big day" he replied grinning.

Manny didn't reply but locked the door and took his tux to the car with the man following him.

"Look, I'm not going to let you ruin this day for me" Manny snapped.

"That's not my intention" the reporter replied grinning.

"Well you're doing a pretty good job of it thus far" Manny replied.

He drove to the church and checked the time. It was eleven thirty. He found Sid there waiting for him.

"I guess leaving early and dressing at the church didn't help much, did it?" He asked as he watched the reporter get out of his car.

"Apparently" Manny grumbled.

"Look man" Sid said. "You'll have to wait upstairs in the sanctuary. Otherwise I'll have to get the Reverend and he'll ask you to leave!"

The reporter threw up his hands. "Look man, I don't want any trouble. I just want a story."

Manny was grateful as Sid walked out to the reporter and led him up the front steps of the church. He went into the basement and walked into the men's room to change. Sid came back grinning.

"I've handled him." he replied. "I think he'll be out of our hair for a bit."

Sid helped Manny straighten his bow tie. "You look great old man"

"Thanks! " Manny said looking at his reflection. He checked his watch and saw that it was now noon. Corrina was most likely at the other end of the church getting dressed. Sid led him up to Reverend Davis' office and they sat down.

"Nervous?" Reverend Davis asked smiling.

"Not really" Manny replied. "I just want it to be over."

"Oh you only have about forty five more minutes of waiting" Reverend Davis replied.

He left out of the office and Manny sat back in the chair and closed his eyes. He didn't realize that he had dozed off until Sid shook his arm.

"Come on, old man." He said. "It's time"

Manny looked at his watch and saw that it was almost one o'clock.

He quickly checked himself in Reverend Davis' mirror that was in his bathroom and took a deep breath.

He walked out into the sanctuary and found it packed. It was decorated with baby blue and white flowers.

"You have the ring, don't you Sid" he whispered.

"Of course" Sid responded.

They stood in front of the church and Manny listened as the music began to play. He spotted the reporter at the back of the church, but decided to ignore him. He noticed Harold was also there, but was relieved that he didn't see Jenny.

Molly skipped in with her basket of rose petals and made a great ceremony of dropping them on the runner. She had on a beautiful white dress with flowers along the bodice. He looked at Cheryl and gave her a grateful smile. Molly looked beautiful. She was grinning ear to ear and stood by Jevina.

He looked up and saw Corrina come in on her brother in law's arm. She had on a cream colored lace dress with a simple veil. He thought that she was beautiful. His heart skipped a beat as she approached him and then stood beside him. They turned and faced Reverend Davis.

Manny could hardly think straight and his heart seemed about to hammer out of his chest. He looked at her and she smiled up at him. When Reverend Davis asked who gives this woman to this man, Molly yelled out "I do!" and the whole church erupted in laughter.

He slipped the ring on Corrina's finger and she did the same with the silver wedding band she bought to replace the one he had worn before. His finger still had the imprint from it as he had taken it off the night before. He knew that he would always love Molly's mother. She had been his first real love, but she was gone now and he was ready to move on. He would always keep pictures of her in Molly's room. He wanted her to always remember her mother and the good times they had together.

He reached out for his daughter and she ran up to him and he placed her between him and Corrina. When Reverend Davis stated that he could kiss the bride, Molly yelled out. "Kiss Corrina, Daddy!" The church erupted in more laughter and he bent over and kissed Corrina. Molly began to clap enthusiastically and the church followed suit.

They were finally man and wife. They ran out of the church as rice was thrown at them.

Manny looked back at Molly who stood on the steps of the church grinning. Sid picked her up and she waved at Manny and Corrina. She threw him a kiss grinning from ear to ear.

He climbed in the driver's seat of the car and knew then that she would be just fine.


	21. Chapter 21 Epilogue: Manny's Honeymoon

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Per your request dear readers, I have updated with 3 epilogue chapters. Enjoy and please review!**

**Manny's Honeymoon**

Manny looked around the church as the reception was winding down. He was ready to leave and head for the Holiday Inn where he had booked the Honeymoon Suite for one night for him and Corrina.

Corrina was talking to her sister and he was still mingling with the crowd, his eyes always straying around the room following Corrina's every move. He wondered what tales her sister was filling her head with now. The talk with Rodney came to mind. He was pretty sure that his new wife's sexual experiences were tame compared to what he planned on introducing her to. He knew that he would have to go slow, but he hadn't had any in almost two years so he couldn't make any promises.

His boss, Mr. Thompson came over to give Manny his congratulations with his wife on his arm. Manny thanked them for coming and escorted them to their car. He looked at his watch and saw that it was eight PM. It would be getting dark soon. He looked over at Corrina and caught her eye and smiled. He then walked over to her.

"Ready to go?" he whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded. He didn't miss the concerned look on Jevina's face.

"sis, we're about to go" he said smiling at Jevina.

She gave him a tense smile and then kissed his cheek. "Take care of my baby sister" she instructed eying him.

"Oh, I plan on taking real good care of her" he said grinning at his new brother in law who chuckled at the comment. Jevina looked at her husband and rolled her eyes and then looked back at Manny. "Have a safe trip" was all that she said, even though Manny was sure that she wanted to say more.

He walked over to Sid and Shirl. "Well Old man" Sid said grinning. "I guess it's about that time, huh?"

"Yeah" Manny replied. He looked around for Molly who was playing with her new cousins. He walked over and picked her up giving her a kiss.

"We're about to leave, Pumpkin. Behave yourself and listen to Grandma, Aunt Shirl and Uncle Sid"

Molly nodded looking sad. "Alright Daddy."

"Remember you're going to have a sleepover tomorrow." Sid reminded her seeing her expression.

Molly smilled. "Yeah!" she exclaimed happily.

Manny was glad that everything had gone smoothly and that Jenny hadn't shown up to cause trouble. He quickly ushered Corrina to the car and pulled off into the traffic. Rice was thrown as they left the building and the car had been decorated with cans tired to the bumper. The happy couple waved at their family as they drove off.

It didn't take him long to arrive at the Hotel and he quickly gave the valet the key and grabbed their suitcases. He hoped that the hotel wouldn't give them any grief being that they were an interracial couple.

He checked in and that went smoothly enough, though they did get several curious stares after seeing Corinia in her wedding gown.

The suite was large and beautiful. There were red rose petals on the king size bed. Manny picked up Corrina and carried her into the suite and dropped her on the bed.

"We're here" he said grinning.

"Yeah we are" Corrina replied scrambling off of the bed. "Give me a few minutes to get myself together."

She quickly grabbed her overnight bag and practically ran into the bathroom slamming the door.

Manny sighed. He knew that she was nervous. She hadn't said a word since they had left the church. Maybe she needed more time to adjust, but he hoped not. They had a plane to catch in the morning and he didn't want to start off on the wrong foot.

He took his tuxedo off and slipped into his pajama bottoms. He debated on whether or not to put the shir t on too and then decided against it. Corrina was still in the bathroom so he lounged on the bed and waited.

She came out in a long sheer eggshell white gown. Manny could see through it and noted that she didn't have on any underwear. He could tell that she was a bit nervous as she approached him.

"You're beautiful" Manny said sincerely. "You look like an angel"

She gave him a shy smile and sat on the bed.

"Corrina….if you're tired, I can wait" he said, though he really didn't want to. "I can see that you are somewhat uncomfortable."

Corrrina smiled at him. "I'm just a little nervous. It's been a while for me."

"Me too" Manny said putting his arm around her.

She turned and kissed him.

Manny pulled the gown off her shoulders and then pulled her to her feet. The gown slid down her body and pooled at her feet and she stepped out of it. Manny stared at her breasts which were full and heavy, her nipples were already hard. His eyes traveled down her torso. Her belly was round and her sex was covered with an abundance of hair. He looked back up at her, his eyes locking with hers.

He kissed her and she put her arms around his neck as he sat down and leaned forward causing her to fall back on the bed.

"I've dreamed about this, Corrina" he confessed. "I've wanted you for so long…"

His voice trailed off as he kissed her, his lips traveling to her breasts. Her skin was soft and warm and she smelled like lavender. He felt her hand in his hair as he explored her body with his mouth and hands. He took his time moving from one breast to the other, licking and sucking her nipples. He glanced at her and she lay below him with her eyes closed. He wished that she wasn't so passive, but then again maybe she was just taking it all in, allowing him to lead the way.

He wanted it to be good for her…he wanted to be better than Edward B had been to her. He slowly moved down to her navel and when he licked it he heard her inhale and giggle. She was ticklish there and he smiled.

He buried his nose in her pubic hair and inhaled her musky scent which caused his member to throb. He noticed that she had her thighs tightly closed and that she tensed up when he did this.

"Open up,Corrina" he said looking up at her.

He gently pushed her thighs apart, finding her very wet. He looked up at her and she was watching him, obviously embarrassed.

"Maybe I should wash up" she whispered "You know…before you.." Her voice trailed off as if voicing what he was about to do to her was totally taboo and she couldn't even speak the words.

"Didn't you shower when you were in the bathroom?" Manny asked watching her.

"Yeah…but now…I'm a mess" she concluded averting her eyes.

Manny chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with you being wet. If you weren't, then I wouldn't be doing my job" he concluded. "There's no need to be embarrassed Corrina. I'm your husband now. There's no secrets between a man and wife. We are supposed to enjoy each other."

"I know" was all that she could say.

Manny sat up on the bed. "Can I shave you some, Corrina? You have a lot of hair."

He looked at her shocked expression and smiled. "I won't cut it all off…just some so that I can have better access to the prize."

She nodded as if she was mute and Manny quickly retrieved his razor and shaving cream. He took his time and spread it over her mound before gently removing some of her hair. When he was finished, the remaining hair was close to her skin, but her mound was not bald. Manny thought that it was sexy. The lips of her sex were plump and he could see her clit hiding between them.

"There" he said proud of his handiwork.

Corrina quickly sat up. "Let me go to the bathroom" she said as she quickly got up and walked past him and shut the door.

Manny sighed wondering if shaving her had been a bad idea. He thought all women shaved their public area…but he now knew that wasn't true. Maybe they didn't because they didn't receive oral sex and they felt that there was no need for such things. He'd have to talk to Corrina about that later.

She came out of the bathroom and Manny knew that she had scrubbed herself dulling her scent and wetness that he had wanted to enjoy. Why in the world did she feel that oral sex was unsanitary? He was going to have to work on her to change her mind.

"I love you, Corrina" he murmured pulling her into his arms again. He pushed her back on the bed and then climbed on there beside her.

He took his time kissing and caressing her breasts as she lay back with her eyes closed. He then covered her body with his as he worked his way back down her body. Again she had her thighs tightly closed and he pried them apart. He spread the lips of her chocolate brown sex exposing her sensitive pink inner lips. He bent down and licked her and heard her gasp. He explored her sensitive nub with his tongue and he heard her moan.

Manny tried to go slow, but he couldn't help himself. He took her wet lips into his mouth and sucked and was pleased that he was rewarded with more of her sweet essence. He buried his face in her center, enjoying the taste of her and the sounds that she made that he knew she couldn't control.

"Manny…Manny…" she moaned.

He took her clit into his mouth, circling it with his tongue and felt her pulling away from him, but he held fast to her, not willing to let her go. She was shaking, her juices gushing forth over his lips and he drank deeply. He inserted his tongue inside her and ran his tongue in between her buttocks exploring her.

He then positioned himself over her and she was staring at him, her eyes big. As he leaned down to kiss her, he was surprised that she turned her head away and that annoyed him. He turned her face back towards him.

"Kiss me, Corrina" he demanded.

"Your face…" her voice trailed off and he smiled.

"It's you, Corrina. Your sweet pussy is all over my face." He kissed her before she could protest, his tongue exploring her mouth. "We're one now Corrina. Taste what I taste…" He then kissed her again as he pushed his way easily inside her.

"Manny…" she moaned. "Oh god, you're so…"

"I'm so what?" he asked biting her neck and then licking it.

"Freaky…" she murmured. "And sexy…and oh god, so big…"

He chuckled as he stroked in and out of her. "You can handle it though, can't you baby?"

"This dick has Corrina stamped on it now. It's all yours…every inch." With that he slipped his hands under her hips and pounded into her hard, giving her all he had. He heard her gasp as he did this and he sucked on her earlobe making her shudder. Manny felt that he could live inside this woman. She was so hot and so wet and tight. He hadn't expected it to be this good…hell he didn't know what he had expected, but he now loved all she had to offer.

Manny pulled out of her to slow down the inevitable. He didn't think that she had cum yet and he wanted her to cum badly for him even if he had to ache a little longer.

"No Manny" she whispered as his lips kissed her mound.

"Why not?" he murmured. "I want to make you cum"

"But you've been inside me" she croaked. "It's not sanitary."

Manny tried to be patient. Where did she get these ideas?

"Forget that stuff. Just feel…enjoy the sensations" he instructed. He teased her clit with his tongue and felt it quiver under his attention. He licked and sucked her and listened as she tried to stifle the moans with her hand over her mouth.

"Every part of you is good and clean, Corrina." He whispered. "Even here" With that he licked her tight anal opening, exploring it with his tongue, running his tongue from her clit back to that spot. She was shaking now and he took his time as he knew that her body betrayed her mind as she gushed more for him. He then inserted two fingers, seeking that hidden treasure and finding it, he caressed the sensitive bundle of nerves as he sucked her clit some more.

The quivering increased and she raised her hips off of the bed. Manny could hear her breathing heavily now as if she couldn't catch her breath.

"Oh god Manny!" she gasped "I…I…"

"Yeah baby, cum for me" he said working his fingers in and out before grasping her clit between his lips. Corrina began to scream his name and he knew that her orgasm was intense. She held his hair in her hands in a vise like grip, her walls clamping down on his fingers. She fell back on the bed exhausted and he then pushed her legs apart and easily pushed his way inside her.

"Kiss me Corrina" he demanded as he stroked her. "Give me some tongue"

He felt her lips part under his and he explored her mouth as he pumped inside her hard. She seemed in a daze and could only obey his commands as he continued his passionate strokes.

"There's nothing wrong with this, Corrina. Get it out of your head." He whispered in her ear. "I'm going to eat that sweet pussy of yours all the time and you're going to like it."

He felt himself approaching the end, unable to continue to hold on any longer. His orgasm came like a flood, and he felt that it wasn't going to end as his seed filled her. He fell beside her on the bed breathing hard.

He looked over at her and she turned to him and smiled.

"Mr. Singer, you surprised me." She quipped. "I didn't know you could do such things with your mouth."

"I'm full of surprises, Mrs. Singer" he replied pulling her closer. "I gather you've never had that type of attention before."

"No" she admitted.

"Well I know you liked it. You were screaming my name rather loudly." He chuckled.

"Did I?" she asked still grinning. "I don't remember exactly. I think I blacked out."

"Shall we go to sleep, or stay up for round two?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Don't we have a plane to catch in the morning" she asked grinning broadly.

"Yes, it's a 10 am flight" he turned over and looked at the clock. "It's only eleven o'clock now."

"We don't want to oversleep" she murmured

"I have something that will wake you up" he replied.

"I bet you do" She paused for a moment "Manny?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like doing that…you know…"

"Eating your pussy, Corrina?"

"Must you be so…vulgar?"

"It's not vulgar when two adults are talking in their own bed, Corrina." Manny replied. "And to answer your question, yes I enjoy eating you."

"Why?"

"Because you taste good, it turns me on and the sounds you make when I'm doing it drives me over the edge and makes my dick hard as a brick." He looked at her. "Now Mrs. Singer, your turn. Did you like it?"

"Yeah" she replied.

"Even when I licked your other hole?"

"Manny!" she said mortified.

"Well? I liked it. Didn't you?" he pressed.

"I guess…" her voice trailed off.

"Shall I do it again to refresh your memory?" he chuckled. "You sound kind of unsure."

"No! Ok, OK, I liked it…I just don't know why I liked it. I mean…this is all so new to me and it makes me wonder what else you're going to do to me." Her voice had a bit of worry in it and Manny chuckled.

"Anything I do, if you don't like it, tell me and I won't do it again." He promised.

"OK"

"No whips or chains or extra women, though. Sorry" he chuckled again.

She hit him on the arm. "Stop teasing!"

"You and your sister started it" he responded kissing her. He paused for a moment. "Why'd you turn your head when I tried to kiss you Corrina?"

"You mouth was smeared with-"

"With you." He finished for her. "You were all over my mouth. " He looked at her. "You know that you're a pretty rosy pink color inside, don't you?"

"How am I supposed to know that" she snapped "Decent people don't talk about such things!"

"Don't you look at yourself in the mirror or something?" he chuckled again.

"Not that part of myself." She snapped.

"You really should look" he replied. "You're beautiful down there. You have plump lips that are really suckable. Your juices just gush out when you're excited. Yum!"

"Manny.."

"And your pussy is very juicy…a sweet salty taste don't you think?"

"Manny"

"I could feast on you all night long" he continued.

"Manny that's enough!"

"Am I shocking your sensibilities, Corrina" he asked in mock innocence.

"Maybe" she replied clearly uncomfortable.

"Well get used to it" he sighed. "Because this is just the beginning of a very long marriage, Corrina." He said. "Tonight was just the beginning."

He kissed her again when she didn't reply and pulled her close. He knew that the new Mrs. Singer was going to return from her honeymoon a more educated woman!


	22. Chapter 22 Epilogue: Corrina's Honeymoon

**Corrina's Honeymoon**

Corrina was happy that the wedding went off without a hitch. The church was packed with their family and friends. They had taken pictures together and she had thrown her bouquet which Molly quickly grabbed. Everyone thought that was hilarious.

They mingled separately among their guests late in the evening when things were winding down. Corrina wondered what was in store for her later on. She wasn't a virgin or nothing as she thought back to her honeymoon with Edward B. Well it wasn't much of a honeymoon. They had gotten married by the Justice of the Peace and they had stayed overnight in a small rinky dink motel.

Even though they had made love for the first time that night, Corrina didn't get that much out of it as it was over with before she could adjust to what was happening to her. It got better with time, but Edward B wasn't too concerned about her pleasure. That only reinforced what she had been taught that girls weren't really expected to enjoy sex. Dealing with Manny Singer changed her perspective on all that. She glanced around the room and caught him staring at her and it made her nervous. She could just imagine what he was thinking.

"All ready for the honeymoon?" Jevina asked startling her.

"Don't sneak up on me!" Corrina snapped. "Of course I'm ready. I've been married before, you know."

"Umm huh!" Jevina proclaimed. "But this is a white man. Remember what I told you now."

Corrina rolled her eyes. "Please Jevina. Not the whip and chain think again!"

Jevina glanced over at Manny and then leaned into her sister. "I hear that white men love to go down on their women. If he does that, don't let him kiss you afterwards, because that's nasty."

"Jevina!"

"I'm just saying" her sister replied.

Corrina walked off and began talking to Mrs. Singleton. She was glad to get away from Jevina. She didn't want to think about what Manny had planned for her.

It wasn't long though before he came over and told her that he was ready to go. Corrina felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She was quiet all the way to the Holiday Inn and she caught Manny glancing at her, but he didn't say anything.

He helped her out of the car and she sat in the lobby as he registered for the room. She noticed people staring at her in her wedding gown and a part of her wished that she had changed at the church.

"Come on" Manny said smiling, leading her to the elevator.

The room was beautiful and Manny quickly scooped her up and walked into the room, kicking the door shut with his foot. He deposited her on the bed that was covered with red rose petals.

"We're here" he said grinning like a little kid.

"Yeah we are" she replied getting off of the bed. She had him unzip her gown and then she grabbed her overnight bag and hurried to the bathroom shutting the door.

_You're acting ridiculous!_ She thought to herself. _It's Manny, your new husband! He loves you! Get a_ _grip !_ She took off the dress and folded it up. Mrs. Singleton had given her a beautiful nightgown for her wedding night. She hadn't taken it out of the box and when she did, she gasped at the sheerness of it. It really didn't leave much to the imagination. She slipped it on, her breasts straining against the sheer fabric.

There was a note in the bottom of the box and she picked it up. "No Panties required" was what it said and she could see that it was Mrs. Singleton's handwriting. She grinned to herself. That old woman was something else.

She quickly removed the gown and decided to take a shower. After all, she wanted to be fresh and clean just in case he did…um…do that. She got out of the shower and lotioned her body so that she could be soft and smooth. She then put the gown back on and took a deep breath and opened the door.

Manny was lying on the bed waiting for her. He had on his pajama bottoms and no shirt and he looked sexy as hell. She walked over to him and she watched as his eyes roamed over her.

"You're beautiful" Manny said sincerely. "You look like an angel."

"Thank you, Manny" she murmured averting her eyes.

He stood in front of her and she could see that he was already hard. He loosened is bottoms and let them drop to the floor. He stepped out of them, his eyes never leaving her. His eyes were filled with love and longing and reached for the gown, pulling it off of her shoulders. Corrina closed her eyes as she felt it fall to the floor. She opened them and saw him staring at her breasts which made her wet. He pulled her towards him and she put her arms around his neck. He sat on the bed, pulling her down beside him.

"Corrina, I've waited for this so long" he confessed kissing her. "I've dreamed about this so many lonely nights."

She fell back on the bed and he kissed her again. He climbed on the bed beside her and she slid up to the pillow as he pulled her into his arms.

"Beautiful" he murmured taking her breast into his mouth. His eyes were closed as he licked her nipples and then sucked them causing more wetness between her thighs. He seemed to be in no hurry, going from one breast to the other. She tensed as his head moved lower stopping at her belly button to explore it with his tongue, causing her to giggle.

When he reached her hair mound, she was shocked as he rubbed his nose against it and inhaled. He groaned to himself and did it again, surprising her. Corrina had he thighs pressed tightly together trying to contain all the moistness that was escaping. Her thighs were sticky with her essence and she wondered if Manny would be appalled.

"Open up" he demanded as she pressed her thighs together. He pulled them apart and inhaled again.

"Maybe I should wash up" she stammered apologetically "You know…er…before you.." She couldn't say it and looked away.

"Didn't you shower when you were in the bathroom?" Manny asked looking at her.

"Yeah, but now I'm a mess" Corrina replied quietly.

Manny chuckled "There's nothing wrong with you being wet, Corrina . If you weren't, then I wouldn't be doing my job. There's no need to be embarrassed. I'm your husband now. There are no secrets between a husband and a wife. "He took his finger that he rubbed along the wetness on her thigh and sucked it watching her.

"I know" was all she could say as he licked his fingers.

"I want to shave you, Corrina" she heard him say. "You have a lot of hair."

Corrina was surprised. Of course she had hair! She was an adult.

"I won't shave it all off" Manny was saying. "I just want better access to the prize."

Corrina could only nod. She didn't know what to think of Manny Singer.

She watched as he got up and went into the bathroom and returned with his razor and shaving cream. He quickly applied the shaving cream and began shaving her privates. She didn't know what to think about his actions. When he was done, he wiped her off with a towel.

"Let me go and wash up" she said getting off of the bed and heading to the bathroom. She quickly washed up again hoping that she could stay fresh, though she wasn't sure how to accomplish that with Manny's actions causing her to run like a faucet!

She came out of the bathroom and found him sitting on the side of the bed. He pulled her to him kissing her and they got back in the bed.

Manny's mouth seemed to be everywhere. He was nipping her neck and ear lobe. He was then kneading and sucking her breasts. His fingers brushed against her sex sending shivers through her body. He moved lower, kissing his way down her body. She felt him spread her and then he began to lick her causing her to raise up off the bed. He held her by her hips and she felt helpless.

She could feel him sucking and licking her, his tongue making her hot and wetter still. She tried to control the sounds coming out of her mouth, but was unable to do so as Manny's tongue, teeth and lips were driving her crazy. She tried to get away from him as it was becoming too intense, be he held fast to her.

He then stopped and looked down at her. She could feel him at her entrance and she looked at him covered with her juices. Immediately she thought about what Jevina had said and turned her head. This seemed to anger him and her turned her face back to him and covered her mouth with his.

She could taste herself on his mouth. "Kiss me back, Corrina" he demanded.

"Your face" she said letting her voice trail off, too embarrassed to say anything futher.

"It's your sweet pussy all over my face, Corrina" he whispered. "We're one now. Taste what I taste"

He covered her mouth with his, kissing her hard as he pushed his way inside her. Edward B had never filled her like Manny was doing. The feeling was amazing and she stared into his eyes.

"Oh Manny, you're so.." she let her voice trail off as he began to move inside her.

"So what?" Manny murmured, grabbing her under her hips.

"You're so freaky… so sexy…so big…" she gasped

"It's all yours now, Corrina" he whispered in her ear. "All of this dick is yours. Every inch of it. Tell that pussy of yours to claim it. Grab onto that dick with that hot pussy of yours."

Corrina had never heard talk like that before and it excited her more. His movements were building up a sweet fire inside her belly. He sucked on her earlobe which made her hotter still and she moaned his name over and over again as he increased from slowly moving in and out of her to move at a faster pace.

He suddenly stopped and pulled out of her and she gasped at the disconnect. She tried to stop him as she saw him sliding back down her body.

"No Manny" she said grabbing him by the hair. She knew he wasn't going to do that again after having been inside her.

"Why not?" he asked looking up at her.

"It's not sanitary"

She could see his displeasure as soon as she said it. "Forget that stuff" he replied "Just enjoy the sensations. Just enjoy the way I make you feel."

With that comment, he buried his face in her center, licking and sucking her like a madman. She could feel his fingers inside her and he was making her wetter and hotter with what he was doing. He was sucking her sensitive nub and she felt like she was going to explode in his mouth. She tried to back away but he held her fast and she could control the quaking of her thighs as the heat was now roaring inside her. She felt him at her backside licking and her mind was in chaos. She felt him probing the area with his tongue. She didn't even want to think about it because it was going against everything she had been taught, but the feeling was exquisite and she heard herself saying. "Oh god, yes right there" and it felt like an out of body experience. Did she just say that she liked him licking her in that forbidden place? She knew that he heard her because he continued to do it and she felt as if she was turning into a big puddle of goo. He latched onto her clit again and she became undone as the orgasm hit her so violently that she could hear herself screaming his name as stars danced behind her eyes.

"Kiss me, Corrina" he demanded and all she could do was comply. "Give me some tongue!"

"There's nothing wrong with this, Corrina. Get that stuff out of your head." He growled. "I'm going to eat that sweet pussy of yours every chance I get and you're going to like it."

She fell back on the bed and she felt him fill her with that massive piece of manhood that he had told her that she now owned. He moved with such rhythm and intensity that she felt another orgasm take over her body. He pushed her knees up, forcing her to take all of him. She had no voice left as he pounded into her, the pain of him touching her cervix almost too much to bear.

He stiffened and she could feel his release. She didn't know if he was moaning or growling as his body shook and the spasms from his member vibrated through her inner most parts. He collapsed on the bed beside her, breathing hard.

"Mr. Singer you surprise me" she said looking at him. "I didn't know that you could do such things with your mouth."

"Live and learn, Corrina" he replied "I gather that this was the first time you've received such attention. Have you had it before?"

"No" she admitted.

"I gather you liked it" he teased. "You were screaming my name loud enough"

"Was I" Corrina giggled. "I don't remember…I think I blacked out."

Manny pulled her close to him kissing her. "Shall we go for round two?"

"Don't we have a plane to catch?'

"At ten AM" he replied. "That's a long time off."

Corina ran her hand through his hair.

"Manny?"

"Hmmm" he asked getting sleepily.

"Do you really like doing that?"

"Yeah" he murmured.

"Why?"

He opened his eyes looking at her.

"You mean eating your pussy , Corrina?"

"Must you be so vulgar?' she quipped still trying to get used to the language he was using.

"We're man and wife. It's not vulgar between two people in love" Manny responded.

"Yes I like eating your pussy. I like the taste and the scent. It makes me hard to hear you moaning knowing that I'm the one giving you pleasure. The sounds you make drives me over the edge and makes me hard as a brick" he confessed.

"Now it's your turn" he chuckled. "Did you like getting eaten?"

"Yeah" she confessed.

"Even when I was at the back door?"

"Well...uh" she didn't know what to say to that. She did like it, but she couldn't tell him that.

"I guess…" she said finally.

Manny chuckled. "Shall I do it again? You sound unsure"

"Ok, Ok, I liked it" she said quickly. "This is all so new to me and it makes me wonder what else you have in store for me."

"If I do something you don't like, let me know. If it makes you uncomfortable, we don't have to do it again." Manny replied. "However I hope you keep an open mind."

Corrina didn't reply right away. The boundaries were all muddied now and she didn't know what to think anymore.

"I can guarantee you no whips or chains or extra women" he said.

She playfully slapped his arm. "Stop it!'

"You and your sister started it" he snickered. He suddenly got serious. "Why did you turn your face when I tried to kiss you, Corrina?"

"You know…" she said her voice trailing off.

"Hmmm?"

"Your mouth was smeared with…" She couldn't say it.

"With you" he finished for her. "My mouth was covered with you, Corrina."

He grinned at her. "You know, you're a rosy pink color inside."

"How am I supposed to know that?" She snapped embarrassed.

"Don't you look in a mirror?"

"Not down there!" She hissed.

"You're really beautiful down there" he continued. "So sweet…so juicy"

"Manny" Corrina said trying to get him to stop.

"You're very juicy and wet and you taste so good…yum" Manny continued.

"Manny that's enough!"

"I could feat on you all night long" Manny concluded.

"Manny!"

"Am I shocking your sensibilities, Corrina?"

"Maybe" she replied clearly uncomfortable.

"Good I need to break a few of your outdated opinions" he said kissing her. "You are now my wife and I plan on knowing every inch of this body of yours, so get used to it."

Corrina was sure that he meant just what he said, and she hoped that she could handle whatever he had in store for her.


	23. Chapter 23 Epilogue: New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**

Corrina and Manny got off the plane and headed back to reality of their new life in California.

The honeymoon had been wonderful, and their time together seemed to fly by. She was so in love with Manny. She felt that she was the luckiest woman in the world. He was more than she had ever dreamed of having for a husband. She smiled to herself as she thought about the past week. She had to admit that he had opened her closed mind and she was becoming more comfortable with him sexually. After all, he was her husband and what happened between them was between them.

She had to admit to herself that she enjoyed her husband in a way that she had never enjoyed a man before. Manny encouraged her to do whatever she felt comfortable with. Even though she hadn't been a virgin, she had to admit that she almost felt like one. She had never opened up to a man the way she did with Manny. She had explored his body as he lay back on the bed, giving her free reign. She had never seen a man's penis up close and in broad daylight, so she had taken the time to give his close scrutiny. She marveled at the veins that were raised along his shaft, the little bumps that circled the head and the pre cum that seeped out of his slit when he was aroused. She had licked his smooth mushroom shaped head to taste it and his moan of approval had made her wet.

Most of all she loved the smell of him when he became excited. She had buried her face at the base of his penis and licked his shaft and even his hairy balls before capturing him in her mouth, sucking hard. The way he called her name when she had done that, had almost made her cum.

Now the honeymoon was over and they had to return to reality. They left the airport and headed to Sid's house. She missed Molly and she knew that Manny did too. Manny had called Sid from the airport and had told him that they were on their way to his house.

They pulled up into Sid's driveway thirty minutes later, and the door opened before Manny could park. Molly came running out as he shut off the engine.

"Daddy!" Molly shrieked happily. She flung herself into his arms and he picked her up and swung her around.

"Did you miss me pumpkin?" he asked grinning, kissing her.

"Yeah!" Molly exclaimed. "What you bring me?"Corrina laughed and Molly looked over at her and wiggled out of her father's grasp. "Corrina! Did you like Hawaii? Did you my me gifts?"

"Yes young lady to all of your questions." Corrina replied.

Sid and Shirl stood in the doorway watching the exchange.

"Welcome home, old man" he said walking over to Manny. "How was the honeymoon?"

"Wonderful" Manny replied.

"You're glowing, both of you!" Shirl said snickering.

"Yeah, love will do that to you." Manny said glancing at Corrina.

They went into the house and were surprised at the spread waiting for them. Shirl had a nice meal of baked ziti with a salad and garlic bread waiting for them.

"I figured you'd be hungry" she said eying them. "We were sure that you hadn't eaten anything and it's getting late."

"I'm starved" Corrina agreed sitting down.

The baked ziti was delicious! Manny had two helpings before pushing back his chair.

"I really appreciate all you've done Sid" Manny said. "You're a good friend."

Sid grinned. "Think nothing of it, old man. We've enjoyed Molly. Makes us want one of our own."

Manny was surprised. Sid and Shirl had been married for over ten years and there had been no babies.

"What? Are you and Shirl-"

"No." Shirl replied looking away. "I found out long ago that I can't have kids...we were talking about being foster parents…or even adopting."

"That's wonderful" Corrina said. "I hope my family didn't tear your house up."

"Not at all" Sid replied leaning back in his chair. "Percy and I ran things since we were the men in the house."

Manny chuckled. "I can just imagine what that was like."

They finished their dinner and left Sid's house and headed home. By now it was almost nine o'clock and Manny was glad that the next day was Sunday and they could sleep in late. He said as much and Molly looked at him concerned.

He called his mother after they had settled in. Manny was going to go over and check on her, but she insisted that she was fine and that they could come over tomorrow. Manny promised that he would do that. He hung up and stretched and Molly came over and jumped into his lap.

"Daddy, we have to go to church tomorrow." She insisted. "I have to sing in the choir. I have to do a solo. You can't sleep too late."

Manny was surprised. "A solo? When did this happen?"

"I went to rehearsal before you and Corrina came home" Molly replied.

"Well then I guess you'd better get ready for bed then." Manny said.

Corrina got her ready for bed and Manny read her a bedtime story.

Corrina prepared for bed for the first time in Manny's house. She was glad that they got back late so that they wouldn't have to deal with any of the neighbors. She would be glad when they moved out of this house and into their new home.

Manny came and stood in the doorway. "Welcome home, Mrs. Singer"

"Thank you, Mr. Singer" she replied grinning. She watched as he shut the bedroom door and began to undress. She had unpacked their things while he was with Molly and had laid his pajamas on the bed. Now that they were home, she didn't want Molly coming into their bedroom and catching her father naked.

Just then the phone rang and she quickly answered it. It was Jevina.

"_Just wanted to check and see if you were back"_ her sister said.

"Yeah, we're back" Corrina replied as Manny walked over to her naked. She tried not to stare at him and concentrate on what Jevina was saying.

"_You know Molly has a solo tomorrow." _

"Yeah, she told us" Corrina said as Manny kneeled in front of her and began kissing her ankles, working his way up her leg. She was trying to concentrate, but he was making it difficult.

"_You have to be at church by ten_" Jevina stressed.

Manny pushed her back on the bed while she was holding the phone, and he then yanked down her panties.

"Yeah, I know" Corrina said trying to control her breathing as he licked her thighs..

"_I want you guys to come over for dinner after church"_ Jevina was saying.

By now he was spreading her with his fingers and the touch of his tongue to her clit made her breath catch.

"_Are you alright, Corrina?"_ Jevina was saying. _"You sound out of breath."_

"Yeah" Corrina replied trying not to moan as Manny was licking her. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Jevina."

She quickly hung up the phone and Manny grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer.

Just then there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Daddy?" Molly's voice rang out.

Corrina quickly pulled down her gown and Manny jumped off of the bed. She got under the covers and he tried to shift his erection which had tented his pajama pants.

"What is it Molly?" he asked through the door.

"Daddy, the phone was ringing." Molly said. "Can I come in?"

"Molly you should be in bed" he said trying to keep his voice level.

"Can I say goodnight to Corrina?" she asked meekly.

Corrina got out of the bed and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Goodnight Molly" she said. "I'll walk you back to your room."

Molly looked up at Manny who was standing behind Corrina.

"Daddy, you told me that we're not supposed to eat in bed." She said accusingly.

"What?" Manny asked surprised.

"You've been eating something" Molly said. "Your mouth looks greasy."

Corrina tried to keep a straight face as she herded Molly back to her room. She ushered the child into bed and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Molly."

"Goodnight Corinna" she said grinning. Corrina cut out the light and the night light came on giving the room a warm glow. She left Molly and returned to her bedroom.

Corrina tried to keep a straight face as she shut their bedroom door. "Been eating something greasy?" she asked trying not to laugh.

Manny beckoned to her. "Yeah, and I'm not finished yet"

((***))

Manny and Corrina received handshakes, hugs and congratulations from the members of the church when they arrived.

Reverend Davis smiled at them as they sat in the pew. Manny took Corrina's hand in his as the service began. The morning had started off a little rocky. They had exited the house which had been egged overnight. Manny had been furious, but they both knew that this was mild considering what could have happened. He had quickly called Oliver and had asked him to speed up the process of finding them a new home.

Manny sat back in the pew as the children came out and filed in behind the pulpit into the choir loft. Molly was easy to pick out being that she was the only white child in the choir. She seemed so happy and carefree as she whispered to Corrina's niece. Why couldn't the whole world be like this, he wondered. Maybe one day it wouldn't be so strange to the world to see interracial couples. He doubted if it would be in his lifetime though.

Molly walked up to the mic and Manny watched as the deacon adjusted the mic for her.

"_**Dear Jesus, I love you"**_ Molly sang. _**"You're a friend of mine…"**_

Manny listened as she faltered a little and cleared her throat.

"_**You supply my every need…My hungry soul you feed…"**_

Manny watched as she nervously pulled on her skirt.

"_**I'm aware you are my source…from which all blessings flow…" **_

Manny listened as her voice rose and she was slightly off key, but she was adorable and he heard the "ahs" from the congregation.

"_**And with this thought in mind…I …I know…just where to go…"**_

Molly stepped back, and Manny smiled at the obvious relief on her face. The choir continued the song, repeating what Molly had started. Another child stepped up to the mic and began to sing. Manny had never heard the song before and couldn't explain the warm feeling that was overtaking him nor could he explain why his eyes were watering. He glanced over at Corrina, who was watching him.

"You alright?" she asked.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah" he croaked. "It's just warm in here."

Corrina smiled and turned her attention back to the choir.

The service continued and Manny felt so proud of his daughter. He hadn't realized that she had such a nice voice. When Reverend Davis had finished preaching, he was shocked when he asked if anyone was going to give their lives to Christ and Molly walked out of the choir stand and began talking to Reverend Davis. Manny watched as the Reverend talked to his daughter and she gave him an affirmative nod to whatever he was asking her.

"What's she doing?" he asked Corrina trying not to panic.

"I think she just walked up to the pastor to be baptized" Corrina replied. Manny quickly exited the pew and went down front to meet his daughter. This was something they needed to discuss. He wasn't ready to join church just yet.

Reverend Davis looked at him. "Molly has decided to give her life to Christ"

"Molly this is something we need to talk about" he whispered looking from her to Reverend Davis. "You can't just join the church!"

"Why not?" Molly asked.

Manny was stumped and looked around. Everyone was looking at them. Reverend Davis put his hand on Manny's shoulder.

"You may not be ready Manny, but your daughter is. However she is a minor and we cannot baptize her without your permission. However, she has accepted Christ as her savior and that's her choice."

Manny stared at a grinning Molly unsure of what to do. Reverend Davis quickly rescued him. He looked at the congregation.

"Molly has accepted Christ as her savior." The church began to clap. "She and her family will receive the proper counseling to be sure that she understands what it is she's doing." The church clapped again in approval. Reverend Davis looked at Manny. "We'll talk." He reassured him. "We won't rush into anything."

"Thank you." Manny replied.

Jevina hugged Molly. "Congratulations baby."

She looked at Manny and Corrina. "Well how's the lovebirds doing?"

"We're fine" Corrina replied as they walked outside. Molly was chatting with her new cousins and Manny was talking to Frank.

"So…are you alright?" Jevina whispered. "I was worried about…you know…HIM"

She jerked her head towards Manny.

"We're fine" Corrina replied. "He's a wonderful husband, Jevina. You have nothing to worry about."

Jevina breathed an obvious sigh of relief. "Good. I was worried there for a minute. You ready to go. I have to get dinner ready."

Corrina nodded and watched as her sister walked over to Manny and Frank who were standing by Frank's car. She opened the door of Manny's car and got in on the passenger side. If only Jevina knew how alright things were between her and Manny, she'd faint dead right there on the spot! She snickered to herself.

She watched as Manny came over to the car alone as Molly got in Frank's station wagon with the rest of the kids.

"I think Molly's dropped us" Manny replied as he started the engine. He pulled into traffic.

"I had an interesting conversation with Frank." Manny was saying. "It seems your sister was worried about you while we were on our honeymoon and expressed her fears to her husband."

Corrina clucked her mouth, irritated. "My sister needs to get a grip."

"Well, I calmed his fears" Manny chuckled. "I even gave him a few pointers.." he let his voice trail off.

"You didn't!" Corrina gasped.

"I did" Manny admitted grinning.

"What was his response" Corrina asked.

"Well after his mouth dropped open, he closed it and he got over the shock, he seemed receptive." Manny replied.

Corrina shook her head. "I'm not so sure if that was such a good idea."

"Your sister will thank me for it." Manny replied grinning.

((***))

The dinner went well with Percy acting out as usual. Corrina noticed that Frank was quieter as he ate his dinner.

"You feeling alright?" Jevina inquired of her husband.

"Yeah" Frank replied staring at his plate.

Manny coughed and Corrina kicked him under the table.

The kids quickly changed into play clothes after their meal and ran outside. Manny called his mother and told her that they would be over in a little while. Manny and Frank sat in the living room while Corrina and Jevina cleaned up the kitchen.

"Well, I can see that you want to ask me something." Manny whispered to Frank.

Frank glanced at him. "Man, what if she smacks my face. I can't take that chance" Frank whispered looking around making sure that his wife was out of earshot.

"You want to do it don't you?" Manny asked clearing his throat.

"Maybe" Frank replied. "I don't want her to lose respect for me, man"

"Why should she?" Manny inquired. "Tell her that you love her so much and you really wanted to express your love. She'll melt in your hands…or your mouth" he snickered.

"Can I get you anything?" Jevina asked approaching them.

"No, I'm fine" Manny replied grinning.

Manny and Corrina left Frank and Jevina's and went to see his mother. She was happy to see Molly and they four of them sat in the dining room. Molly stretched out on the floor looking at television.

"How was the honeymoon?" Mrs. Singer asked.

"Wonderful" Corrina replied.

Ava smiled at her son. "You did good, no?"

Manny turned red. "I guess, Ma."

"He did good" Corrina agreed.

Ava patted his hand. "Now Molly won't be alone much longer. There will be a baby coming for sure."

Manny rolled his eyes. "Can we enjoy our marriage for a while before we make babies?"

"Ah, well we'll see won't we?" Ava snickered.

They sat around and talked some more with Manny trying to convince his mother to move in with them when they got their new house. Ava, of course, refused.

They left and headed home.

"I'll have to get someone to clean the egg off of the house so that we can show it." Manny replied. "Oliver is supposed to call us. We've looked at a couple and I'm ready to move."

"Me too" Corrina agreed.

((***))

Manny returned to work the next day and it wasn't long before he fell back into his usual routine. Molly was back in school and Corrina was still insisting on cleaning houses even though he had told her that she didn't have to work. She felt that since they were moving that she wanted to contribute to the cost and he didn't want to argue with her.

Oliver came and showed them several houses and they decided on a brick rancher that was in a multicultural neighborhood. School was almost over and they decided that they would make the decision over the summer whether or not to let Molly transfer.

Corrina breathed a sigh of relief at the move. They had several potential buyers for Manny's house and she was glad that everything seemed to be falling into place. Manny earned a good salary and she was surprised that even with purchasing the new house, he still had a little nest egg. She didn't want to take that for granted, so she still continued to work for Mrs. Singleton as well as a few other people.

Manny had told her that she could quit working, but she was used to working and wanted to continue for a while in case she really did get pregnant as his mother was hoping. Shirl had called and offered to help with the move and Corrina was grateful for her help. Jevina was working and would only be able to help her on Saturday.

Corrina had taken off an entire week and assured Manny that she could handle things since he had to go back to work. He had, however taken off that Friday. Corrina had made arrangements for them to move on that Thursday.

"You know our girl Jenny is still mad about me defecting" Shirl said as she helped Corrina unpack. "She's very selfish and self absorbed. I never realized that before."

Corrina looked at Shirl and knew that she was hurt by Jenny's behavior. "She turned all the girls in the bridge club against me" Shirl sniffed. "I'm an outcast."

"I'm sorry" Corrina said sincerely.

"No need" Shirl said firmly. "They are a bunch of narrow-minded windbags. Molly is my goddaughter and you and Manny are my friends. They can't choose for Sid and I."

"I'm glad you feel that way" Corrina said hugging her.

"You'd think they'd be more forward thinking here in California" Shirl replied.

((***))

Three weeks later, Manny, Sid and Frank sat in Manny's full basement that he had turned into his own personal space. They had a pool table as well as a large black and white television. The girls were at Frank's house preparing things for Percy's birthday party that was later that afternoon. They were putting together his bike which was a surprise.

"How many men does it take to put together a bike?" Sid asked holding up a wrench in one hand and his beer in the other.

"Three when we drink beer" Manny replied and Frank nodded in agreement. They had the parts of the bike spread across the basement floor.

"You know we have to be back over my house by four or Jevina will have my head." Frank stressed as he pieced the bike together.

"So how are things?" Manny asked wiggling his eyebrows at Frank as the put the bike together.

Frank snickered. "Man, after that night. She fixed me the best breakfast….pancakes, sausage, eggs and served it to me with a smile. She was smiling all day long!"

Sid raised an eyebrow. "What are you two talking about?"

"About giving our wives a tongue lashing to keep them in line." Manny replied with a straight face as he tightened the wheel onto the frame.

"What?" Sid asked shocked holding up the bike.. "Shirl doesn't speak to me for a week after we argue.

"Whose talking about arguing?" Manny asked looking at Sid innocently. He rolled the bike around the room to test it out.

Sid stared at Manny dumbfounded and then looked at Frank. "What's he talking about?"

Frank looked at Manny and they both burst out laughing. After a moment Sid broke out in a grin. "You guys need to concentrate on putting this bike together and keep your minds out of the gutter."

Manny snickered. "Yes sir. Maybe you need to do Shirl after one of your arguments."

Frank snickered at Manny's comment.

Sid looked at his watch. "We only have thirty more minutes! Come on now."

They loaded the bike into Frank's truck and they each got in their respective vehicles.

Manny sighed as he pulled into traffic. He didn't know what was in store for him and Corrina, but he had friends and a loving family with a new home, and he was sure that everything would work out just fine. He was happier now than he had been in a very long time.


End file.
